El Dogma del Dragon
by Udthou
Summary: Felicia y Lovina emprenden un viaje en busca de su abuelo. En el cual se enfrentaran diversas adversidades,de las cuales piratas, bucaneros y criaturas mitológicas serán su mayor problema. el fic se desarrolla en la época medieval, en la cual las mujeres no eran muy apreciadas, por lo tanto ellas tomaran una decisión radical... Spamano principalmente ;D
1. Prefacio

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **PREFACIO**

 **T** odo se ha desagarrado, Parientes y amigos. Hemos dado todo por esto, en un enigma sin fin. Mi carne esta desgastada y mi corazón desgarrado, mi mente, mi memoria… las he perdido. Vagando en penumbras, soy frio y horrible.

¿Hacia dónde me dirijo Amore? ¿Puedes ver aun mis llamas? Y a lo largo de estas espirales de luz ¿Puedes ver la vida que yo deseaba?... después de todo debemos separarnos. Las palabras de mis enemigos son como un dardo al rojo vivo, que quema terriblemente. Pero los ojos de las pequeñas que amo, sosegaron mi implacable corazón.

¡Oh! ¡He visto el Dogma del Dragón! Desatado por el tiempo, uniendo todo, ¡el gran designio! La tierra, cielo y mar anhelan, que termine el ciclo eterno del Dragón… ¡Oh! ¿Per che Amore? ¡¿Per che?! Que gracia encontró tus ojos en mí, cuando decidiste recoger a este pobre chico de la arena, me viste varado, con la marca en el pecho. Me diste tus días, tu amor eterno, el fruto de nuestro amor, la simiente del mismo, sus bellas hijas…

Fue etérea la paz, hasta que dentro de mis espirales de luz, sus cuchillas alzaron vuelo. ¿Qué futuro imaginaste amore?... Mientras protejo nuestra helada tierra, veo tu cuerpo ya sin vida, tu alma se eleva por el cielo, mientras las cenizas caen como la lluvia, un gran alarido gutural sale de mis fauces, lloró, pero ya no hay lágrimas, el fuego que emerge de mi boca las ha evaporado ante mis ojos.

¿Toda mi descendencia ha caído? No, aun veo la luz de dos corazones, con el dolor de mi alma y la impotencia de mis capacidades, las marco de por vida, con la misma herida que llevo en mi pecho. Las hemorragias se detienen, tas escuchar mis palabras, las heridas se sanan. No podrán matarlas, nadie logrará dañarlas, ya que yo custodiare sus vidas y las protegeré con la mía, ellas son lo único que le queda a este viejo Dragón.

¿Hacia dónde debo ir ahora amore? Sé que me pediste que no dañara a nadie, pero hoy e derramado tanta sangre, perdóname, te lo ruego, porque me miras desde el cielo… de hoy en adelante, serás una de esas estrellas que brillan con fuerza y sentirás vergüenza de mi naturaleza pecaminosa. Eras tú mi ángel, me mostraste que existía bondad, pero ya no te tengo conmigo.

Ahora dejo atrás la vida de paz que tanto deseaba, para brindar un futuro a aquellas que hoy lloran por ti, por mí y sus padres. Surcando el cielo lacerado, sobre la tierra llameante, cual infierno, escapo como si fuese plaga indigna de vivir. ¡Ah! Le digo adiós lo días donde mi gloria y dignidad se elevaban por lo alto y ahora caen bajo mis malditas alas, negras como la noche.

Otórgame un momento y escucha con atención, nadie nunca sabrá el relato de mi alma tormentosa o el de mí alguna vez, prospera tierra… Esta pobre criatura que la muerte ha deshecho, se inclina sobre su espada rota y mira hacia el cielo.

-Te ruego Dios todo poderoso, me digas ¿Es este tu plan para conmigo?-me lamentó sintiendo mis escamas arder- Que sea tu voluntad y no la mía…

Gritando le ruego al cielo, que sea escuchada la verdad de mi injusticia, pero no hay respuesta… Perdóname Dios he asesinado con ira. El amor de mi vida me enseño que nunca debía matar y he faltado a tus mandamientos, es este el castigo que ahora merezco.

-Aún hay esperanza -me dices desde adentro.

-Amore, perdóname-digo entre gruñidos ininteligibles.

Las pequeñas doncellas, son ellas todo lo que me queda, las protegeré y cuidaré. Llevándolas en mi lomo, sobrevolamos el bosque marchito, sea el destino o la bondad de Dios para conmigo, encontramos una antigua abadía abandonada. Ellas descendieron y entraron a la vieja edificación, mientras yo me desplomaba en el suelo, ante el dolor y el cansancio…

-¡Nonno!-exclamaban y lloraban, me rogaban que me levantara, pero ya no puedo más.

-¡Non moriré nonno!

Cierro mis ojos abatido por el sueño y me duermo profundamente, sé que mañana estaré mejor y a pesar de sentir la culpa por preocuparlas, el dolor físico y psicológico es peor, mas yo sé, que nadie podrá matarlas, ya que custodio sus vidas, la única manera de que queden vulnerables ante la hoja de una espada, será el día en que mis ojos se cierren de por vida, las he hecho indestructibles, flagelarles, pero inquebrantables, les ensañaré a defenderse y a amar incluso a sus enemigos, les mostraré el gran regalo que me diste amore…

Ti amerò per sempre amore mio…

Rómulo

-La hemos encontrado, es la carta de nuestro abuelo ¿No te alegra sorella?-dice una joven de cabellos cortos y rojizos

-Maldición Feli, ¿Qué carajos te he dicho sobre llamarme sorella?-le regaña la mayor golpeando el hombro de la más joven.

-Pero si estamos en la cumbre de una montaña, quien va a oírme-responde la otra llorosa.

-Qué sé yo, solo no lo hagas y compórtate como un hombre merda, tu armadura es suficientemente gruesa como para soportar un golpecito-responde mal humorada.

-Soy una chica-se queja ante su respuesta.

-Ser una mujer en esta época es una merda-comento cerrando el pequeño cofre delante de ella.

-Hay mujeres que son caballeros en la capital, escuchar eso sería ofensivo ve-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ofensivo mi culo, me importa un carajo las otras tipas, solo quiero encontrar las putas cartas del abuelo, saber en dónde mierda se metió y por qué carajos nos abandonó!-grito pateando el cofre el cual rodo por la pendiente de la montaña.

-Lo siento Fratello, sé que amas al abuelo-respondió Felicia llorosa.

-Yo odio a todo el mundo, en especial a los putos hombres de mierda, ve sabiendo que nadie respetará a una mujercita Felicia Vargas y como sepan que somos en verdad nos va a ir de lo peor, más te vale cerrar tu maldita boca y caminar-le regaño nuevamente halando del brazo de su hermana.

-"tengo que encontrarte abuelo… y no sé cómo cuidar a nadie"-pensaba La mayor de las hermanas mientras halaba a la otra por el brazo-"No debiste dejarnos"-su angustia no se muestra en su rostro, pero su mar de lágrimas está oculto en lo más profundo de su alma.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego** **ciao~**


	2. Il Drago e la Bella

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Il Drago e la Bella**

 **Primer capítulo, estoy ansiosa de que lo lean. Aparte debo decir que me alegra que lo estés leyendo Wuilmary10, ojalá que te gusten los tema medievales :3**

 **E** l ocaso llegaría a presentarse en pocos minutos, Las tonalidades sutiles del rosa y el naranja que surcan los cielos, son las visibles pruebas. Las extensas llanuras son habitadas por bueyes que pastan despreocupadamente. Por el polvoriento camino, resuenan los pasos apresurados de las hermanas Vargas.

-Apresúrate Feli, no quiero estar aquí al anochecer-reclamaba la mayor.

-Te sigo como puedo-respondió agitada.

-Solo corre más rápido-se quejaba halando el brazo de su consanguínea.

-Me duelen las piernas ve-llorosa trataba de seguirle el paso a su hermana.

-Merda, Feli deja de quejarte-regañándola le miro enojada.

El silencioso trayecto llenaba de preocupación a la más joven de las hermanas, la cual miraba con angustia como el cielo se oscurecía. A pesar de correr lo más rápido que puede, es incapaz de llevar el ritmo acelerado de Lovina, la diferencia de edad no es mucha, dos años y meses de experiencia son los que las separan, sin embargo estos pesan para Felicia, la cual no es tan fuerte como aquella que corre a su lado.

La noche se hace presente y el lejano aullar de los lobos se escucha cada vez más frecuente. Sus lámparas de aceite son las únicas fuentes de luz en ese instante. El frio nocturno es inoportuno, pero soportable, la menor siente sus labios secos y el cansancio se le hace doloroso, llorar en silencio es todo lo que puede hacer, ya que su hermana se molesta, al oírla quejarse de su infortunio.

-Fratello el aceite se está terminando-comenta aterrada la menor.

-Solo falta un poco más, pronto llegaremos al campamento maldición-se queja la mayor.

-Pe-pero no tendremos luz ve-contesto agotada y llorosa.

-¡Bien, adiós provisiones de merda!-exclama Lovina lanzando una de las maletas que llevaba- Apresúrate y sube a mi espalda-le dice enojada.

Felicia se aferra a la espalda de su hermana, mientras esta corre conociendo el camino de memoria. Siente nuevas fuerzas al lograr divisar el campamento en la lejanía. Sin embargo lo que escucha le preocupa, pasos apresurados y gruñidos de entre los matorrales, son lobos no hay duda. Siente a su hermana temblar, más se mantienen en silencio para no aumentar la angustia.

-"Ya casi, un poco más"-piensa para sí.

Cada vez más cerca del campamento, casi puede sentir el calor del fuego de las antorchas, aumenta la velocidad de su carrera, tratando de ignorar a los animales que las siguen entre las sombras. Sintió gran alivio al llegar al portón de hierro, puesto que los animales temen al fuego de las antorchas, las cuales están puestas a ambos lados de la gran edificación. Como es común, la mayoría de los presentes se extrañan de verles ahí, si bien los ropajes y sus cortes de cabello les otorgan la similitud de un hombre, sus facciones y complexión les dan la apariencia de alguien muy joven y hasta se podría creer que débil, aun así la severidad en el rostro de la mayor es intimidante, ella mira con desdén y desprecio a todo el que quiera acercarse.

Nadie les dirige la palabra, simplemente se dedican a mirarlas disimuladamente, puesto que tienen apariencia extraña. Son bellas, de eso no hay duda, pero no lucen como un comerciante o un extranjero perdido, sumándoles sus ojos ambarinos, que son extraños para los presentes. Todo lo considerado poco usual nunca es bien tomado, podrían ser tachadas de no ser humanas y hasta cierto punto tal hecho no es mentira. Dejando atrás aquella realidad, las supersticiones reinan en un mundo como este, en el cual se conoce que las hadas se disfrazan de apariencias humanas, al igual que las terribles arpías, las cuales eran conocidas por saquear y matar.

-Todos nos observan de nuevo ve-comentó en voz baja la menor de las hermanas.

-Solo no hables con nadie y todo estará bien-respondió la mayor.

-Les doy la bienvenida extraños viajeros-dijo un comerciante enmascarado, el cual habla con un marcado acento turco-¿Desean adquirir algún bien?-preguntaba mostrando extrañas vasijas.

-Son lindas-comentó sonriente la menor.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar nada, lo tocas, lo pagas-le reclamó ella a su hermana.

-Ah, ya veo que conoces la costumbre de los comerciantes-dijo sonriente el hombre.

-Camina Feli-le exigió la mayor.

-Pero, son lindas-dijo mirándolas con ilusión.

-Ni siquiera tienes donde ponerlas y no cargaré con es merda-respondió molesta-no pagaré por ellas-concluyo cruzando los brazos en señal de negación.

-Pero fratello, per favore-rogaba insistente.

-Puedo aceptar esa joya como pago-dijo haciendo alusión a el collar que la chica llevaba puesto.

-Lo siento, no está en venta-contestó rápidamente Felicia.

-Creí que querías una de estas-dijo mostrándole nuevamente la vasija.

-Ya le dijo que no-dijo molesta la mayor mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermana-Te lo dije, algo quería ese desgraciado.

-Lo siento ve-se disculpó al sentirse culpable y crédula.

-Sabes que la única manera de encontrar las cartas del abuelo es con ese collar-le regañó molesta-yo lo llevare de ahora en más-agregó quitándoselo a su hermana bruscamente y al colocárselo le escondió tras la ropa que usaba.

-De acuerdo-contestó desanimada.

-El abuelo se enojaría si descubre que casi pierdes su ojo de dragón, con un vulgar comerciante de merda-comentó severa.

-Nonno es muy valiente ¿verdad?-dijo Felicia mientras caminaba junto a su hermana.

-… ¿Por qué dices eso de repente?-preguntó la mayor inquieta.

-Fue un gran caballero, lucho contra Grifos, Quimeras y Dragones, siempre vencía… tiene que estar vivo en algún lado, lo siento en mi corazón…

-Ya cállate-dijo molesta la mayor.

-Veee~ eres malvado-lloriqueo aferrándose a su brazo.

El silencio reinó en el resto del camino, aun así las miradas seguían posadas en ellas, restándole importancia a ese hecho, continuaron en la búsqueda de un buen lugar para dormir. Llegando a la posada de aquel sitio, se dirigieron a pedir una carpa en la cual descansar, encontrándose con la respuesta negativa del posadero, el cual aseguraba que ya no quedaban y que la posada se encontraba llena.

-¡Ni merda, Tienes que quedar algo!-exclamó la mayor, llamado la atención de todos los curiosos.

-Ya te dije chiquillo, no queda nada-respondió de manera grosera el posadero.

-Basta ya, no tenemos que pelear ve-le dijo Felicia a su hermana tomándola del brazo.

-Sera mejor que escuches a tu hermano, vándalo-interrumpió aquel anciano- Así que o sales de aquí o hago que los saquen a patadas-amenazó severamente.

-Manda a quien tú quieras imbécil, aquí mismo lo espero- respondió Lovina desenvainando su espada.

-Detente, Per favore, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir-suplico Felicia.

-¡Porca miseria!-exclamó lovina mientras guardaba su arma.

-Discúlpenos señor, no volverá a ocurrir-pidió Felicia, juntando sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Pero niño ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó el aciano consternado.

-18 señor, ayer fue mi cumpleaños-le dijo sonriendo.

-18, pero si eres un bebe, ¿Qué haces viajando con ese Gruñón grosero?-pregunto el anciano mirándolo con ternura.

-Es mi hermano señor-respondió ella con rapidez.

-Tu bella criatura, hermano de ese goblin, ¡increíble!-exclamó exageradamente- Te ves pálido ¿ya has comido?-pregunto preocupado.

-No señor-respondió con vergüenza.

-Tengo un lugar y comida para ti, puedes pasar, adelante-dijo el anciano.

"Aquí va de nuevo" pensaba la mayor, sin duda alguna, uno de los mayores dones de su hermana, era el don de gente y el encanto, donde sea que ella se presente todos la amarán, nunca deja de ocurrir. Pronto se siente observada, es Felicia la cual tiene la palabra "preocupación" tatuada en su mirada, bien sabe que su hermana no quiere dejarla sola y por supuesto que aquel ofrecimiento es solo para una de ellas.

-No que no tenías lugar viejo de merda-comentó molesta.

-Le daré la habitación de mi hijo, el cual está en la capital-respondió molesto aquel anciano.

-Quédate Feli, en la mañana vendré por ti-dijo ella saliendo de la posada.

-Pe-pero Fratello-comento la menor inquieta.

-Que te quedes, hazme caso-le ordenó a su hermanita.

-Sí Fratello-dijo algo inquieta.

No cabe duda de que dormir entre el heno de una caballeriza, no es la manera más noble de descansar, pero aquella joven había dormido en peores lugares. El intenso frio de la mañana fue lo que le despertó, eso y su vacío estómago. Aun sin probar bocado se dirigió a la posada donde debía estar su hermana, sin embargo la encontró antes, jugando con un perro viejo y canoso. Desde lejos le miro divertirse y sonreír, hacia tanto no la escuchaba reír tan libremente, la culpa se instaló en su pecho, definitivamente le ha estado exigiendo demasiado a esa pobre chica, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Fratello-le saluda alzando ambos brazos.

-…- en silencio levanta su mano y la sacude lentamente en manera de saludo.

Su hermana corre en su dirección y le abraza con fuerza. Nuevamente son el centro de atención en aquel lugar. Lo más probable es que en sus mentes vague la pregunta de siempre, ¿cómo alguien tan dulce puede ser el "hermano" de ese grosero patán? , pero eso tiene sin cuidado a la mayor de las Vargas, a ella no le interesa y nunca le importará, simplemente disfrutará del cariño que la más pequeña le brinda. Tras la despedida de su hermana menor para con el anciano, dejan atrás aquel campamento, para continuar con su travesía, por los polvorientos caminos de Gransys.

-Debemos estar cerca de otra carta-comentó la mayor, al notar el brillo rojizo en la piedra del collar- Hay que encontrarlo pronto.

-En seguida-respondió Felicia abriendo un grimorio justo al centro de todas sus páginas.

Un mapa se trazó en aquellas páginas, las cuales habían estado limpias de tinta hace escasos segundos. Un punto rojo intenso se marcó en aquel mapa, no cabía duda, se encontraban cerca de la siguiente carta, animadas ante este hecho corrieron en dirección al punto marcado en el mapa. Sin embargo Lovina se vio Alterada, al descubrir algo insólito.

-¡Ese puto Goblin lleva nuestras provisiones!-Grito iracunda, al ver su maleta de provisiones en las manos de uno de esos.

A pesar de su corta estatura, los goblins en grandes cantidades pueden llegar a ser una potencial molestia y peligro tedioso. Estos pequeños seres de horrenda apariencia y molesta voz, tienen la fama de atacar a los viajeros solitarios y a los soldados heridos, además de ser ladrones por deporte, suelen esconderse tras los matorrales, en grupos de cinco, en la callada espera de un alma en desgracia. Se les considera carroñeros, sin embargo las leyendas cuentan que se comen a los niños y a las mujeres hermosas… superchería sin duda. Sin agregar nada más a todo esto, es muy bien sabido para Felicia como su hermana odia a tales criaturas sin ningún motivo aparente.

-¡Figlio di puttana! ¡Eso es mío!-gritó la mayor corriendo tras la criatura.

-¡Un humano!-gritó aquel ser asustándose terriblemente.

-¡Devuélveme eso stronzo!-exclamó la mujer desenvainando su espada.

A pesar de la amenazante advertencia de Lovina, la criatura no hiso más que intentar escapar, habrá sido por el miedo o un simple una reacción espontánea, más a la joven no le importo en lo más mínimo, de un solo tajo partió al goblin, dejándole agonizar en el suelo. Felicia corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con su hermana, sin embargo sus gritos no lograron parar las acciones de la mayor.

-Oh Dio mio, hermana mira como lo dejaste ve, pudiste solo quitarle nuestras pertenencias, ¿Qué te hizo el pobre?-lloriqueó Felicia viendo con tristeza los despojos de goblin.

-Respirar, nacer ¿Qué sé yo?-respondió ella llevando la maleta a su espalda.

-Lo voy a curar-dijo Felicia decidida.

-No, ni se te ocurra-le regañó molesta.

-Ya lo hice ve-respondió la más joven mientras el cuerpo del goblin era rodeado de un aura verde brillante, que provenía de las manos de la más joven.

-Do-dolor-murmuraba la criatura.

-Ya se irá, lo prometo-dijo Felicia acariciando la cabeza de la criatura.

-Uhgg, no lo toques- se quejó la mayor, dedicándole una cara de asco a su hermana.

-Te dar gra-gracias-dijo el pequeño tomando las manos de Felicia.

-No hay porque, esa maleta era nuestra, disculpa a mi Fratello-pidió Felicia entristecida.

-Yo no saberlo-respondió sentándose junto a la más joven.

Nuevamente los encantos de Felicia llegan a niveles inesperados. Lovina miraba incrédula a su hermana sostener una conversación con un "asqueroso" goblin, no le dio crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, su herma menor corriendo entre las flores del campo, mientras jugaba con el pequeño goblin.

-¿Dónde ir Ángel?-preguntó la criatura a la más joven.

-¿Ángel?-preguntó Lovina incrédula.

-No tú, ¡Satanás, Satanás!-exclamó finalmente la molesta criatura.

-Maldito goblin de porquería-le insulto en respuesta.

-Ya basta, no la trates así pobrecita-le reclamó la menor abrazando a la pequeña.

-¿Es mujer? Por Dio, ahora si lo he visto todo-comento Lovina palmeándose la frente con incredulidad.

-Sí fratello, es chica se llama Tineeki Mudnozzel-respondió la chica acariciando la cabeza de la criatura-Vamos a este lugar Tineeki-agregó Felicia señalando el mapa en el grimorio.

-Yo ayudar Ángel, te guiar-respondió la pequeñita.

-Muchas gracias pequeña-dijo la menor sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bene, pero que ni se me acerque-se quejó Lovina.

-¡Satanás, Satanás!-le gritó la pequeñita.

-¡Merda, cállala ya!-exclamó molesta viendo a su hermana reírse.

Con la ayuda de Tineeki lograron encontrar la entrada del bosque que tanto buscaban, sin embargo al adentrarse entre los árboles, el mapa desapareció. Felicia trato repetidas veces de conseguir nuevamente las imágenes del mismo, sin embargo nada dio resultado, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Tras varios minutos le dedico una mirada preocupada a su hermana, la cual pronto conoció de aquel problema, al observar las páginas vacías del grimorio.

-¡Oye tú, cochina! ¿Dónde estamos?-le exigió Lovina a la pequeña criatura.

-¡Satanás, Satanás, Satanás!-le grito como respuesta.

-¡Cochina porquería ya vas a ver!-le gritó con desenvainando su espada, más Tineeki se escondió tras las piernas de Felicia.

-Ya vasta Lovi-le regaño la menor- ¿Tineeki puedes decirnos que es este lugar?-preguntó ella amablemente.

-bosque de la bruja, ángel-respondió ella.

-¿Ah, de ve-verdad hay una bruja aquí?-preguntó la menor aterrada.

-Sí ángel-dijo ella como respuesta.

-Genial, ahora no encontraremos la puta carta-murmuró Lovina molesta.

-¿Carta importante para ángel?-preguntó Tineeki mirando a Felicia.

-Muchísimo pequeña-le respondió preocupada.

-El forjado por los Dragones, lleva papel raro para la bruja-dijo ella expresándose con dificultad-bruja buena, ella enseña lenguaje de los hombres a las criaturas-agrego sosteniendo la mano de Felicia.

-¿Puedes llevarnos?-preguntó Lovina.

-¡Satanás, Satanás, Satanás!-le gritó como respuesta.

Tras la disputa entre Tineeki y Lovina, Felicia logró convencer a la pequeña de llevarlas a ver a la bruja buena. Al avanzar por el neblinoso bosque, estuvieron protegidas de las criaturas, por amuletos de peregrinos antiguos, los cuales Tineeki les otorgó. Recorrieron los laberintos de naturaleza que presentaba aquel lugar y finalmente lo lograron, frente a ellos se erguía una edificación construida en un árbol de extraña apariencia. La niebla se disipo completamente al llegar ahí y con asombro Felicia observo las bellas plantas que rodean aquel lugar, jamás en sus vidas, habían visto un lugar como este. Cuando por fin fueron capaces de ver al cielo, descubrieron que ya había anochecido.

-¡Ahí, está ahí!-exclamó la criatura mientras tomaba la mano de Felicia, para comenzar a subir las escaleras que llevan a la sima de aquel árbol.

Una vez ahí, la pequeña abrió la puerta entrando sin pedir permiso a la peculiar casa, artesanales estantes llenos de libros y mesas con pociones, fueron los primeros objetos notados para las hermanas, quienes veían con curiosidad cada una de las reliquias encontradas ahí.

-Alice, Alice, Alice-repetía incesantemente la pequeña.

Una jovencita que aparenta no más de 15 años se hizo presente en la habitación, sus rubios cabellos recogidos en un par de altas colas, sus ojos verdes enmarcados por unos lentes delgados y redondos, la túnica que vestía no le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla y sus sandalias artesanales tienen tiras que suben por sus delgadas y blancas piernas. No tiene la apariencia de una bruja, a simple vista es solo una pequeña niña de aire inocente.

-Tineeki… ¿Qué te he dicho de traer extraños a casa?-le regañó la jovencita.

-Buscan el papel raro-respondió la pequeña.

-¡Ustedes!-exclamó la chica.

Las puertas y ventanas se cerraron al instante y una fuerza invisible las hizo caer al suelo de rodilla, los ojos de la niña brillaron de un color verde intenso, mientras esta se acercaba, Felicia temblaba apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana. Tineeki corrió hacia ellas y se mantuvo de pie frente a las chicas impidiéndole el paso a la más joven.

-¡No a mi ángel, fuera bruja!-gruñó la pequeña criatura.

-¡cochinada vete, huye!-le gritó Lovina, la cual a duras penas logro levantarse, dejando a su hermana en el suelo, tomo a Tineeki y la lanzó por la ventana.

-¡Satanás, Satanás, Satanás!-le grito molesta.

-Eres tú-dijo la niña.

En ese instante el pecho de Lovina brilló cual llamarada y una voz desde lo profundo de su cuerpo grito –Vénceme, los de mi especie no luchan contra el carente de filosas fauces- Los ojos de la mayor se ensancharon ante las palabras, puesto que aquella era la voz de su abuelo, Pero nadie más que ella fue capaz de discernir dichas palabras, expresadas en un idioma arcaico y confuso.

-Son las nietas de Rómulo, han venido al lugar correcto-dijo la niña acercándose a las chicas.

-¡Mi ángel!-exclamó Tineeki entrando nuevamente mientras corría a abrazar a Felicia.

-Ciao amiguita-dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo.

-Disculpen mis métodos, pero tenía que asegurarme de que eran ustedes-confeso la niña.

-Deja me decirte que tus putos métodos no se compararan a como quedaras después de que acabe contigo-le dijo molesta la mayor corriendo hacia la niña, sin embargo impacto contra un muro invisible que protegía a la más joven- ¡¿Cómo carajos?! ¡ah, mi maldita nariz, merda!-exclamo sobándose el rostro.

-No te apresures, o no tendrás lo que has venido a buscar-respondió riendo con maldad.

-Bene, solo dámelo y me iré-respondió groseramente.

-¿Por qué eres tan grosera?-le regaño su hermana menor- Por favor pequeña, ¿puedes darnos la carta del abuelo?-pidió amablemente.

-Definitivamente tu si eres familia de Rómulo, lamento informarte que tengo más de mil años, no soy una "pequeña"…

-Díselo a tu altura-murmuró Lovina.

-¡No te metas con mi estatura!-le reclamó molesta.

Las discusiones verbales cesaron al cabo de largos minutos, cuando finalmente tras varios halagos y amabilidad, Felicia logró convencer a Alice Kirkland de que les entregará la carta que tanto habían pedido a la chica, sin embargo al abrirla, descubrieron que la carta estaba escrita en un idioma arcaico e inentendible. Lovina piso con fuerza mostrando su enfado y Felicia se limitó a preguntarle a Tineeki si era capaz de leer lo que ahí estaba escrito.

-No, lo siento-se disculpó la pequeña apenada.

-Deben ir con aquel que fue forjado por el dragón, él les dirá el significado de esas palabras-dijo la de apariencia infantil, con una extrema seriedad.

-Entonces mi Nonno no era del que la cochinada esa estaba hablando-comentó Lovina cruzando los brazos.

-¡Satanás, Satanás, Satanás!-le gritó molesta la pequeña.

-Vuelve a llamarme Satanás y te corto la lengua-le regañó Lovina, ante lo cual la criatura se volvió a ocultar tras las pierna de su hermana-¿Dónde encuentro a ese sujeto y como sabré que es él?-le preguntó a Alice.

-No lo sé, pero sabrás quien es cuando lo veas-respondió Alice.

Finalmente decidieron averiguar lo que pudiesen en la capital, así que al acabar de platicar con la bruja, se encaminaron hacia Gran Soren, con la esperanza de encontrar más respuestas en aquel lugar. Tineeki decidió acompañarlas, con la excusa de que no podía dejar a su ángel solo con satanás, así que Alice le proveo de una pequeña armadura encantada y una maleta justa para su tamaño. No cabe duda de que aquella goblin es sin igual, con la estatura de un niño de cinco años tiene una gran agilidad, pero sus cortas pierna le hacen algo lenta, sus ojos son de gran tamaño de un color ámbar, su piel es rojiza y sus orejas puntiagudas. Se esfuerza por aprender el "idioma de los hombres" como ella lo llama, haciendo del viaje mucho menos silencioso.

-Si la llevamos a la capital, no nos permitirán pasar-previo Lovina.

-No hay problema-comentó Felicia, la cual lanzó una esfera de luz sobre Tineeki, transformándola en una niña de ojos grandes.

-¿Cómo carajos…?

-Las sirenas me lo enseñaron-confesó Felicia.

-No sé cómo aun no te han tragado-contestó a su hermana.

El viaje les ha estado tomando semanas, en las cuales Felicia se ha dedicado a enseñarle a Tineeki el "idioma de los hombres". La mayoría de los viajeros que se han encontrado con ellas les temen, ya que al parecer les han confundido con alguna cosa Maligna, mas no se amedrantan ante las extrañas miradas y el temor de los que les ven, su meta es llegar a la capital y están seguras de que lo lograrán.

-¡Lo veo, está ahí!-exclamó animada Tineeki, quien había divisado las torres a la lejanía.

-Llegaremos dentro de poco ¡qué alegría!-exclamo Felicia.

-"Sé que te encontraremos abuelo"-pensó para si Lovina mientras caminaba junto a su hermana y la pequeña, las cuales iban tomadas de las manos.

La capital se yergue imponente, las cansadas viajeras entran por las amplias puertas de la misma. La más pequeña observa impresionada las murallas de Gran Soren, jamás había visto algo como eso en el bosque, de eso no hay duda, con inquietud levanto sus brazos en dirección a Felicia, la cual la cargo como si de un a bebe se tratase y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Sera una larga tarde-comentó Lovina mientras pensaba por dónde empezar a preguntar, por la ubicación de aquel que fue forjado por el dragón.

 **Listo eso es todo por hoy, déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego** **ciao~**


	3. Lindwurm

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Lindwurm**

 **I** nútilmente las jóvenes hermanas preguntaron por aquel hombre que llevo la carta de su abuelo. Nadie conocía al respecto del tema, no importa a cuanta gente preguntaran, las respuestas siempre eran negativas. Cansadas del viaje y la investigación, buscaron algún lugar donde descansar un momento. El centro de aquella ciudad fortaleza les sirvió, juntas se sentaron al borde de la fuente en el centro de ese gran mercado.

-Nadie sabe ni un carajo-murmuró la mayor molesta.

-No podemos rendirnos tan fácil ve, solo hay que buscar mejor-respondió la menor sonriendo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar Ángel?-pregunto tineeki, la cual se encontraba sentada en las pierna de Felicia.

-Cerrando la boca, cochinada-le respondió Lovina molesta.

-¡Satanas!-le gritó la pequeña, provocando que todos los presentes les mirasen raro.

-Mira lo que provoca tu porquería esa-murmuró Lovina para con su hermana.

-Deja de meterte con Tineeki, ¿Qué te ha hecho?-dijo molesta la menor.

-Ya te respondí eso-le dijo mirándola con enojo- sabes que, quédate con eso y busca un lugar donde pasar la noche, yo iré a ver si consigo algo que sea útil-le dijo levantándose y emprendiendo su incierto camino.

Felicia haciendo caso de lo que le ordenó su hermana, se levantó de igual manera y tomando la mano de la pequeña se dirigió a buscar alguna posada. Lovina continuó investigando, preguntando a aquellos que lucían sabidos de temas importantes, mas continuaba sin logros significativos, ya que muchos le trataban de convencer de que ese hombre no era más que un cuento folclórico, popular entre los viejos soldados ya retirados, sin embargo no está en sus planes rendirse. Finalmente cruzando el umbral del área del sur de la ciudadela, se encontró con el burgo donde viven los artesanos, se planteó la idea de retirarse, ya que lo más probable es que ningún artesano conociese sobre esos temas, sin embargo algo la detuvo, su pecho se oprimía y un pequeño fulgor en este resplandecía. La voz de su abuelo resonaba en lo profundo de su ser "El atardecer está a un latido de distancia, la esperanza se haya a un amanecer de distancia"

-una serpiente enciende el cielo en llamas, las estrellas que se corrompen amenazan con caer y su estela se balancea sobre los reinos que penan, las almas de los mortales sufren y solo reina la tristeza. En los campos que él mancha de rojo, vagan los espíritus, quienes se levantan de las sombras de las tumbas. Estos son días y noches de veneno y sangre, los héroes se levantan como caen los engranes y la oscuridad se esfuerza por cegar al fuerte, pero la fe dirigirá tu espada-un muchacho de aspecto joven le hablo antes de que ella partiera.

-¿Pero qué merda? ¿Qué fue toda esa palabrería? Y ¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó inquieta.

-Te doy la bienvenida Arisen, mi nombre es Toris Lorinaitis-respondió levantando su mano, en la cual lleva una marca que brilló al estar frente a mis ojos.

Aquel joven de largos cabellos café, piel blanca y mirada inquieta, se mantuvo de pie junto a ella, de vez en vez parecía temblar, sin duda alguna el sujeto más extraño, que la joven mujer ha conocido en esta Ciudadela

-Puta capital de merda, solo he encontrado un montón de ignorantes y a un raro-comentó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Es obra del destino que estés aquí-respondió el joven.

-Destino tu madre-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-El destino del Arisen ya está trazado-añadió tranquilamente.

-Mi destino es encontrar a mi abuelo-decía mientras le daba la espalda.

-Lo encontrarás, pero primero debes encontrar a aquel hombre que fue forjado por el dragón-tal comentario detuvo a la joven guerrera.

-¡¿Dónde está ese hombre?!-preguntó exaltada.

-Debes acompañarme a la cofradía y una vez ahí, te indicaré el camino.

-Bien, llévame-respondió resignada.

La cofradía estaba iluminada por las antorchas que cuelgan de sus paredes y al final de la misma, una roca de extraño parecer, llama poderosamente la atención de la joven, por simple curiosidad, ella posa su mano sobre la misma y en una fugaz llamarada se forjan palabras sobre la superficie rocosa las cuales brillan en un celeste intenso a apagarse el fuego.

-¿Qué es…?

-Esta Roca te brindará la compañía idónea para tu viaje-dijo el joven.

De un portal que se abrió sobre la roca, un hombre se incorporó tras salir del mismo, la apariencia de ese hombre le hizo llorar, su ondulada cabellera, piel bronceada y ojos cual ámbar, la miraban con respeto y vacío, "es imposible, esa no es su mirada"-piensa lastimera.

-No, vete, largo ¡No eres él! ¡Desaparece!-gritó desesperada. La figura de aquel hombre, similar a su abuelo, se deshizo ante sus ojos.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso? Lo que hiciste es imposible, nadie desvanece a su compañero-comentó tembloroso Lorinaitis.

-No quiero saberlo, lo único que necesito es que me digas ¡Donde merda encontrar al forjado por el dragón!-grito molesta.

-Ve hacia aquel monte, Donde la figura del guerrero con la herida en el pecho, yace sobre la grama…

Lovina partió de aquella cofradía, con un molesto dolor en el pecho, mas con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel que tanto habían buscado. No dijo toda la verdad, al contarle a Felicia donde había conseguido la información, ya que no deseaba preocupar a la menor. Descansando en la posada, Felicia decidió buscar en el grimorio, aquel monte del cual su hermana le había hablado.

-Mira Sorella, lo he encontrado-dijo con alegría.

-Ya es tarde, mañana me lo enseñas-respondió la mayor cubriéndose completamente con las mantas.

-De acuerdo-comentó desilusionada- solo dame espacio para Tineeki-pidió subiendo a la pequeña a la cama.

-Que esa cosa duerma en el suelo-se quejó como respuesta.

-¡Satanás, Satanás!-le gritó la pequeña, mas no pudo continuar, debido a que Felicia le cubría la boca con las manos.

-Ahora sí, la mataré-dijo iracunda la mayor.

-¡Aléjate de mí bebe!-respondió molesta la menor.

Al terminar la disputa, Felicia logró convencer a su hermana, la cual le cedió un espacio a la pequeña, esta se acurrucó junto a Felicia, ella tomándola en sus brazos, tarareo bellas nanas nostálgicas, las cuales llevaron a la mayor a viajar a los recuerdos del pasado y recordar la bella voz de su madre.

Al amanecer, las hermanas y la pequeña se levantaron, para dirigirse hacia aquel monte que se mostraba en el grimorio. Felicia llevaba a Tineeki en su espalda, mientras caminaban ellas hablaban y se reían de cualquier hecho o historia contada por la menor de las hermanas, a Lovina no le molestaba en lo absoluto el ruido que hacían, lo que es más, le gustaba la idea de seguir escuchando a su hermana menor sonreír tan abiertamente. Caminaron por largas horas, cuidándose de no llegar a ser emboscadas por ladrones o criaturas cercanas a los caminos, luego de varias horas lograron divisar las marcas en el monte cercano, las cuales formaban la silueta de un guerrero, el cual tiene una marca en el pecho y una lanza en su mano.

-¡Hemos llegado!-exclamó animada Tineeki.

-Que bien, ya era hora-murmuraba la mayor.

-Ahí, en la cima del monte, ¿lo ves?, parece una entrada-le dijo la menor a Lovina.

Sobre aquel monte se divisaban varias rocas apiladas de maneras extrañas y unas en específico lucia como la entrada a una cueva. A paso precavido se acercaron a dicho lugar, mirando hacia todas partes en busca de señales de algún ser viviente. Finalmente cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la cueva, algo o más bien alguien les detuvo, un hombre de gran estatura, de tés blanca, largos cabellos rubios y de mirada severa se hizo presente como por arte de magia.

-Bienvenidas, les estaba esperando-dijo él con voz fuerte.

-¿Eres aquel que fue forjado por el dragón?-pregunto Lovina con desconfianza.

El hombre presente retiro las mangas de su camisa, dejando al descubierto la mitad de sus brazos, la piel de los mismos mostraba un color similar al del carbón, dando a conocer la las hermanas el porqué de su nombre. Tineeki miraba con confusión, no podía entender lo que sucedía ante sus ojos y cabe destacar que para ella nada de lo que sucedía tenía sentido.

-¿Usted conoce a nuestro Nonno?-preguntó Felicia con inquietud.

-Rómulo Vargas fue un gran soldado, luchamos juntos contra la sierpe hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo sucumbimos ante el poder de la bestia-se lamentó mirando las palmas de sus manos.

-Eso no es posible-reclamó Lovina-mi abuelo esta con vida, lo sé, puedo sentirlo…

-Yo morí hace mucho tiempo, la sierpe me maldijo y Rómulo juró venganza…pero falló, más no murió, tanto el como ustedes llevan consigo sangre de dragón, de ahí el porqué de las marcas en sus pechos…

-¿hay manera de romper la maldición?-pregunto la menor preocupada.

-Si la hay, pero será Rómulo el que les rebelará la manera-dijo guiándolas hacia el interior de la cueva.

Las paredes de la misma están tatuadas con escrituras antiguas, en una silla conformanda de rocas, el hombre de apariencia germana se sentó. La hermana mayor tomó la carta en sus manos y entregándosela al germano, le pregunto si podría interpretarlo, asintiendo de manera positiva, abrió la carta y en voz audible citó:

No le teman a la oscuridad de la noche, van por el camino de la verdad, aunque las sombras las cubran, las estrellas las guiaran.

Desperté de mi sueño y en silencio mis ojos se abrieron, escuche el murmullo del viento y en la oscuridad mi soledad se hace más palpable. La oscuridad se extenderá por toda la tierra y el sol se alejará hasta del más lejano horizonte. Mis pesadillas se incrementan cuando las sombras crecen, mis ojos se cierran y mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera, porque ahora soy yo quien custodia sus corazones, estarán a salvo en mi pecho.

Sean siempre fuertes y eleven sus voces como la primera luz del alba, se están acercando a la verdad, deben saber que el alba está a un latido de distancia y la esperanza está a un amanecer de distancia. Escuchen mi voz, mis melodías a la distancia, en la miseria y el cautiverio, resuena ella desesperada, lanzándose atravesó la noche, entre la aurora y la niebla, esta mi eco que danza, sin embargo aún tengo esperanza.

Aunque el cielo se llené de negrura, no teman, levántense, griten y tómense de las manos, unidas son invencibles, fatigables pero incorruptibles, nunca se separen, nunca se lastimen. Sean siempre fuertes, levántense con la voz de la esperanza

Rómulo

-Van por el camino correcto-murmuró él.

Al caer la noche decidieron quedarse en aquella cueva, Las hermanas descansaron junto a Tineeki, tras apagar las antorchas, sin embargo a media noche la menor de las hermanas se levantó del suelo y se dedicó a mirar los escritos de las paredes y los dibujos de la misma, más fue interrumpida por el hombre germano, el cual notó la curiosidad de la chica.

-Son viejas historias, de un anciano maldecido, no hay nada que salvar de esas paredes rocosas-murmuro tocando con sus manos ennegrecidas.

-Todos cuentan estas viejas historias-respondió ella.

-Eso quiere decir que me he convertido en folclor-afirmo él con mirada nostálgica.

-Es usted muy valiente, he escuchado cada una de sus historias-agregó Felicia sonriente.

-Seguramente han exagerado algunas cosas las malas lenguas-respondió cruzando los brazos con seriedad.

-No, mi abuelo nunca haría eso, ser Brenhard-dijo la joven, causándole impresión a aquel hombre.

-Eres idéntica a tu abuelo cuando el tenia tu edad-comentó acariciando la cabeza de la chica con cariño paternal.

-Lo sé, parezco un chico con el cabello tan corto ve~-respondió la joven riendo de sus propias palabras.

-En realidad, él lucía como una chica-comentó el germano, logrando que Felicia riese con más fuerza.

-¿Quiénes son los que están dibujados en la pared?-pregunto con inocencia.

-No los llamaría dibujos, no son tan buenos como los de tu abuelo, pero ellos son mi familia, mis amados nietos…-se quedó en silencio observando las figuras grabadas en la roca.

-Venga conmigo, le ayudaré a encontrarlos, se lo prometo-respondió animada la más joven.

-No se me es permitido o posible-murmuró con angustia-como ya os he dicho, yo ya he muerto, lo que ves de mí es solo un despojo de lo que solía ser, no puedo dejar gransys, estoy maldito, me convertiré en polvo más pronto de lo que crees…

-En e-ese ca-caso, dame algo para llevarles cuando los vea-dijo ella dejando que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas.

-Fui un vergüenza, falte a mi palabra, sé que debí haber luchado aún más fuerte, soy honesto pero ahora es en vano, no lo merezco, pero les pido que me perdonen, aunque sea temporalmente, sé que fue mi culpa, debí quedarme ese día a su lado, viéndoles crecer, no saben cuánto les amé y los amo-dijo para finalmente entregarle una carta de papel amarillento a la chica.

-Se los diré, no olvidaré ni una sola palabra-le dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto enternecido de ver el llanto en la niña.

-porque usted haría lo mismo por mi abuelo-respondió sonriente.

Un abrazo y palabras de aliento fueron la despedida que le otorgo Felicia a aquel hombre viejo, para emprender el camino de regreso a la capital junto a su hermana y Tineeki, el cual se vio repleto de las conversaciones que sostenía Felicia con la pequeña, mientras que la mayor de las hermanas solo pensaba en la manera de encontrar la próxima carta de su abuelo, ya que ella aún tiene la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida.

Cuando por fin lograron divisar la capital, para el horror de los ojos de las chicas, descubrieron que Gran soren estaba siendo atacada por un Grifo imponente, el cual batía sus alas con fuerza, lanzando truenos y fuerte ventiscas sobre la ciudad. Con rapidez se aproximaron a la ciudadela, con intención de ayudar a combatir a aquella criatura. Lovina le pidió a Felicia y a Tineeki que buscaran un lugar donde esconderse, más a la pequeña no le pareció bien.

-¡Yo también puedo luchar!-exclamo levantando una navaja pequeña.

-¡Dije que no!-respondió la mayor.

-¡Satanás, Satanás!-exclamó Tineeki con intenciones de no hacerle caso.

-Llévatela Feli-le ordenó la mayor.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Más que nunca, no permitiré que las lastimen-respondió adentrándose a la ciudadela.

Con gran agilidad, la joven subió al tejado de los establecimientos, saltando coloco su espada hacia abajo, aterrizando en la cabeza de la criatura, haciéndola caer de las alturas, los caballeros del duque miraban con incredulidad como la joven acababa con la vida del grifo de un solo golpe, más las celebraciones no duraron, ya que un segundo grifo aterrizo justo al lado del ya fallecido. Extrayendo la espada de la cabeza del cadáver, se cuadro en posición de combate para luchar contra en segundo grifo.

-¡No se queden viendo inútiles! ¡A luchar!-les grito a los hombres estupefactos, los cuales elevaron sus espadas contra la criatura- ¡Golpeen la cabeza y las alas!-exclamo la joven subiendo de un salto al lomo del gran animal.

Los guerreros luchan incrédulos, ante el espectáculo que demostraba la joven guerrera. Mas grifo sacudió su cuerpo entero provocando que fuese más difícil sostenerse del animal, finalmente salto, rompiendo la caída para no lastimarse giro sobre el suelo e incorporándose rápidamente, tomo una de las flechas del estuche que llevaba en la espalda, mojándola con aceite, logró encenderla al acércala a una de las antorchas de la ciudadela, rápidamente posiciono y lanzo la flecha encendida hacia una de las alas del grifo, provocando que la misma se encendiese, derribando de ese modo a la gran bestia.

-¡Sobre el, ahora!-exclamo indicando a los caballeros para que atacasen.

Cuando los hombres armados se posicionaron para atacar a la bestia, este se levantó graznando con fuerza y amenazando con su pico a los guerreros atemorizados, sin embargo dos rayos cayeron desde el cielo, pronto se percataron de que los ataques eléctricos no eran normales y al voltear descubrieron a la menor de las hermanas, la cual llevaba en sus manos un libro de gruesas tapas que conjuraba los rayos. Al caer el último rayo, la tierra se remeció y la bestia cayó falleciendo al instante.

Los atemorizados habitantes, salieron celebrando el triunfo de los guerreros desconocidos. Los caballeros asombrados levantaron sus voces entonando palabras de victoria y alababan a aquellos extranjeros valientes que habían acabado con el azote de los grifos sobre gran soren.

-¡Alabado sea el creador ha enviado a estos héroes celestiales!-exclamaban las masas.

-¡Ah venido del cielo! ¡Lo he visto con mis ojos!-gritaban alabando.

Se vieron obligadas a presentarse frente al duque, ya que la noticia de los héroes caídos del cielo, llego a los oídos del señor de Gran soren. Siendo escoltadas por los caballeros hacia el castillo, entraron por la puerta principal, siendo recibidas por los aplausos de la corte del duque y por el duque mismo, aquel hombre se levantó de su trono y retiro su capa. Sus ostentosos ropajes hacían resaltar su piel blanca y sus verdes ojos, sus cabellos dorados estaban decorados con la gran corona.

-Bienvenidos a mi castillo, héroes extranjeros, les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan salvado mi reino-dijo altivo-¿ahora decidme vuestros nombres?

-Ni siquiera conozco el suyo-respondió Lovina cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio reinó en la sala, nadie era capaz de creer que aquel joven, se atreviese de manera tan grosera a referirse a la excelentísima excelencia, tras el largo silencio, el duque sonrió con diversión.

-Tienes carácter y eso me gusta, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ahora debes decirme el tuyo-respondió alzando la barbilla, de manera de superioridad.

-Lovino Vargas, mi hermano menor Feliciano Vargas y nuestra compañera es Tineeki-respondió la mayor aun cruzada de brazos.

-Un placer jóvenes, debo decir que lucen increíblemente bien, para haber luchado con esas bestias…

-Sí, sí, yo también me amo, al grano, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo impaciente la mayor.

-Fra-fratelos, no seas grosero, discúlpelo por favor, tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir señor, hemos venido desde muy lejos su alteza y de verdad contamos con todo menos tiempo-dijo amablemente Felicia.

Con admiración, los presentes miraron al amable y dulce muchachito, que se dirigía con propiedad hacia el duque y pronto dudaron que estos estuviesen unidos por los lazos de la sangre.

-Sí, eso mismo, deja la lambonería Feliciano y tu cochinada muévete que nos vamos-le exigió a Tineeki, la cual se había sentado en el suelo.

-¡Satanás!-le grito Tineeki, cuando Lovina la levanto de la parte trasera del cuello de su pequeña armadura.

-Hahahahahaha, sin duda alguna me causan mucha gracia-respondió el duque entre risas- en fin, lo que quiero pedirles es que formen parte de mis caballeros reales-les dijo con gran orgullo.

-No-respondió Lovina sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Pe-pero…

-Lo siento, pero como lo dijo mi hermano, tenemos un misión muy importante-interrumpió al duque dándole la espalda a aquel señor de cejas pobladas.

-Esperen un momento, pasen aunque sea las noche en el castillo, tómenlo como un agradecimiento-les pidió él sentándose nuevamente en el trono.

Accedieron a pasar las noches en el castillo mientras hacían sus investigaciones a los alrededores de gransys. Una tarde en particular Felicia decidió quedarse en el castillo, ya que Tineeki se había resfriado. La menor de las Vargas recorrió los amplios pasillos buscando a alguna criada que le brindase unas mantas extra para Tineeki, sin embargo no encontraba a nadie, asique decidió salir del castillo y tomar alguna camino por el jardín del mismo, una descripción en una placa de metal puesta en un arco de rosas, llamó su atención, "Le belle sans merci" estaba escrito. Pronto una dulce voz llamo llego a sus oídos, suave y tierna melodía se podía escuchar en el interior de aquel lugar, pasó por aquel arco y se adentró al jardín encontrando a una bella joven de complexión delgada, cantando con un arpa en sus manos. Sus cortos cabellos rubios enmarcan su pálido rostro, en su celeste mirada resaltan las lágrimas que surcan sus rosas pómulos, su canto es dulce y triste.

Doux Seigneur, que vous ai-je fait,

Pour que plus je tombe,

Et plus vous me laissiez tomber?

J'avais rêvé d'un coeur si grand,

Que le mien y trouve place

Pour un bonheur à partager.

Doux Seigneur, que vous ai-je fait?

J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie

Quand ma vie passait comme un rêve.

J'étais prête à toutes les folies,

À toutes les passions qui se lèvent. J'étais si jeune, où est le mal?

Je voulais rire, aimer et vivre,

Danser jusqu'à la fin du bal,

Ivre du bonheur d'être libre.

Mais les loups rôdent dans la nuit;

Et l'un deux flairait ma trace.

Moi, j'ai comblé l'appétit

Du premier voleur qui passe.

J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie.

À peine commencée elle s'achève. J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie,

Mais la vie a tué mes rêves.

-Es hermoso y melancolico-dijo Felicia entristecida.

-Ah, pe-perdona, no quería mo-molestar-dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas avergonzada.

-Oh no, por favor perdóname a mi ve-pidió Felicia igualmente avergonzada.

-Eres muy adorable joven guerrero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó dejando el arpa a un lado.

-Feliciano Vargas y ¿el suyo bella signorina?-dijo Felicia sonriendo.

-jeanne d'arc-le respondió con un dulce acento francés.

-No eres de aquí ¿cierto?

-Por su acento puedo decir lo mismo joven guerrero-rio suavemente, casi no se notaba que antes había llorado- soy francesa

-Yo de Venecia… ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu patria bella?-le preguntó curiosa.

-Soy… la… duquesa-dijo en voz quebrada.

-Ah, mi signora, ¿eso le hace tan desdichada?

-Yo… solo…-las lágrimas salieron nuevamente- no eres humano, lo notó-dijo con dificultad entre sollozos.

-Tú tampoco, tienes la voz y dulzura de las hadas-respondió amablemente.

-…-mientras ella lloraba, Felicia tomo el arpa de la joven y entono una dulce melodía, llenando de amor y comprensión la improvisada pieza.

-¿Cómo acabaste aquí?-preguntó Felicia preocupada.

-Me arrebataron de mi nación, el maldito duque, me separo de aquel que yo más quería y Dios ha guardado silencio hasta ahora, la vida se ha encargado de matar cada uno de mis sueños-contaba ella entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Dios le da las batallas más difíciles, a sus guerreros más fuertes-le dijo Felicia tomando las manos de la joven- Tus manos me dicen que puedes luchar y que sabes cómo alzar una espada.

-Fui la mejor guerrera más joven de mi nación mi señor-respondió ella sonriendo con agradecimiento.

-Te conseguiré una espada y saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo-dijo Felicia apretando suavemente las manos de la duquesa.

-No mi señor, búscale a él-dijo ella mostrándole un dibujo viejo de un joven-Es él el amor de mi vida, la única razón por la cual no me he quitado la vida. Me prometió que vendría por mí, que me encontraría, búscale y dile donde estoy-le rogó ella juntando sus manos.

-Es una promesa-respondió Felicia sonriéndole a la mujer.

Cada tarde durante un mes completo, Felicia visitaba a la joven dándole palabras de esperanza, ya que sabía que pronto ella, Tineeki y su hermana partirían de aquel sitio. Esta sería su última tarde juntas, ya que al siguiente amanecer partiría de aquel lugar o como jeanne le llamaba, jaula de oro. No le cabían dudas, ella ayudaría a esa mujer. Ahí ella solo era una pieza más del castillo, era exhibida como un mueble o un trofeo, el duque ni siquiera conocía el idioma de la pobre mujer, la cual la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba encerrada en la parte más alta de una torre y tan solo en las tardes le permitían salir al jardín del castillo.

-Ciao amica mia, siempre estarás en mi core (corazón)-dijo Felicia a sabiendas de que después no podría despedirse.

-Dios respondió a mis oraciones al enviarte aquí, vuelve con él pronto-le pidió dejando lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, un último abrazo de esperanza y la última mirada de fraternidad fue otorgada antes de tener que subir nuevamente a aquella torre.

Al final de la tarde, las viajeras preparaban sus maletas y provisiones mientras Tineeki juega saltando por última vez en la mullida cama, Felicia se une a ella y la abraza con fuerza, más Lovina les regaño asegurando que hacían mucho ruido. Finalmente dormían tranquilamente, más las campanas de la iglesia sonaron estruendosamente y los gritos de los habitantes se oían con claridad, rápidamente las hermanas se incorporaron y tomaron sus arma, seguidas por Tineeki.

-¡Pirataaaas!-exclamaban los caballeros.

-¡Nos atacan señor!

-¡Entraron por el puerto!

-¡Protejan al duque!

-Guerreros, ayúdenos a proteger el castillo-les pidieron a las hermanas, las cuales accedieron a la petición.

La feroz batalla inició, los piratas luchaban contra los caballeros y les vencían, muchos hombres caían ante la espada de lo feroces navegantes, sin embargo estos no podían hacerle frente a las hermanas, Felicia luchaba con su tomo del dios del rayo, atrayendo truenos y rayos resonantes, los cuales enceguecían y electrocutaban a los atacantes. Lovina alzaba el su espada y atacaba a todo aquel que se acercaba a su hermana, varios se retiraban, mas ella le plantaba una flecha justo en el cetro de la frente. Tineeki le advertía la posición de los barbaros, sin duda alguna, conforman el equipo perfecto, las tres lograron hacer retroceder a los piratas hacia los jardines más alejados de los habitantes, sin embargo un hombre de rubios cabellos y mirada feroz le hizo frente, pronto a él se unió un hombre alvino de mirada roja, la batalla fue ardua y extensa, mas todo empeoro cuando el tercer pirata se agregó a ellos, de cabellos cafés recogidos con una cinta negra, aquel sombrero en su cabeza lo decía todo, el capitán de aquellos barbaros.

Pronto más hombres se unieron a la batallas haciendo más difícil enfrentarlos. Muchos caballeros caían muertos ante la poderosa unidos de estos tres hombres, los cuales luchaban como si de un vals se tratase, tres filos como uno solo, perfecta sincronía, movimientos nítidos, ni un solo fallo. Lovina temía por su hermana y la pequeña, le importaba muy poco el bienestar de duque. Nunca se separó de su hermana y no protegió a nadie más.

-Son los tres monstruos del mar, Jamás lo lograremos-murmuraban muchos de los caballeros.

-Satanás detrás de ti-exclamó Tineeki alterada.

El guerrero rubio viéndose descubierto, trato de inclinarse hacia atrás, más esto no lo salvo del filo de la espada, Lovina al notarlo desequilibrado le propino un puñetazo en el rostro con toda su fuerza, provocando que él callera de espalda con los labios partidos.

-¡Fratello!-exclamo Felicia al ver a su hermana varios metros lejos de ella.

Fue entonces cuando paso lo inesperado, viendo la posibilidad el albino se lanzó para atacar a la más joven, para cuando la mayor se dio cuenta supo que nunca llegaría a tiempo, la sangre fluyo cual torrente y el grito de dolor llego a los oídos de todos, la respiración de Lovina se detuvo por un instante.

-¡NO!-exclamó sintiendo como si sus cuerdas bucales se reventaran.

-¡TINEEKI, TINEEKI, NO, NO, NO!-exclamaba Felicia.

Su alma se llenó de rabia y dolor, bajan las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. En ese momento de sufrimiento y heridas llameantes, el pecho de Felicia brillo con tal intensidad que por escasos minutos, no se pudo ver más que blanco. La tierra se estremeció y el cielo se encendió en llamas, ante la atónita mirada de todos las estrellas caían sobre la tierra y una espiral de fuego rodeaba a la más joven de las hermanas.

-¡FELI, HERMANO, DETENTE, BASTA, NO, NO!-Gritaba la mayor tratando de llegar hasta la más joven. Cuando estuvo junto al cuerpo de la caída Tineeki, trato de curarla, más no pudo- maldición, no puedo, no soy Feli-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Adiós Satanás, te quiero-dijo la pequeña volviendo a su forma original y finalmente desvaneciéndose entre sus manos.

Levantando su vista al cielo, descubrió a su hermana totalmente descontrolada, gritaba y lloraba mientras flotaba sobre todos los presentes.

-¡Feli!-grito reanudando su carrera, más las lágrimas en sus ojos le dificultaban el camino-¡Basta ya! ¡SORELLA!

Felicia reaccionó y mirando a su alrededor temió por lo que había hecho, sin embargo perdió la conciencia en el momento en que su pecho dejo de brillar, por lo cual comenzó a caer desde el cielo. Lovina desesperada, trato de llegar a ella corriendo lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitían, sin embargo ahora que iniciaba una extraña lluvia, casi resbala unas pocas veces tratando de llegar. No lo logro y en los brazos de Capitán encontró a su hermana.

-NO-grito tratando de acercarse, más un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de su cabeza le hizo perder la conciencia, siendo atrapada por el albino, antes de que ella tocase el suelo.

 **He dibujado a Feli, Lovi y Tineeki en mi deviantart , udthou . deviantart . comsolo eliminen los espacios XD , déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego** **ciao~**


	4. Tres que son uno

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Tres que son uno**

 **P** enínsula ibérica hace diez años. El humo se eleva por el cielo, los gritos se escuchan a la lejanía, pobres almas condenadas. Incluso los infantes son castigados por las acciones del ayer, más son injustificadas las medidas tomadas por el duque, ya que bien se conocen sus malditas intenciones, territorio, poder y soldados esclavos. Los hombres que no mueran por el azote del fuego o por el acero de las espadas, tendrán un destino peor, lucharan hasta morir bajo el mandato del duque de una tierra lejana.

-¡Maldito seas Kirkland!- exclama el rey de los ibéricos- Te recibí como a un amigo y me clavas tu puñal por la espalda-se lamenta el soberano.

De rodillas y maniatado, aquel hombre ruega por la vida de su mujer y su hijo, estos le miran temblorosos. El pequeño llora entre los brazos de su madre, contando con solo diez años de vida, se siente inservible e impotente, mas eso no lo detuvo, saliendo rápidamente del refugio de su madre, le arrebato la espada al único guardián que trajo Kirkland, ya que este estaba distraído y apuñaló en la espalda al duque, el que se encontraba frente a su padre, dejando a aquel hombre en el suelo, corrió hacia su progenitor y le desató.

-Vamos padre hay que hacer algo, están matando a todos-le dice el niño desesperado.

En un movimiento rápido, su padre le abraza y tras esto lo empuja dándose la vuelta. Cuando por fin entendió lo ocurrido ya era tarde, el sangrante duque atravesó el corazón del rey, con la misma espada con la que el niño le apuñalo con anterioridad, entre gritos y llantos por parte de la mujer y el niño, el poderoso calló de rodillas, el niño sostuvo como pudo el cuerpo de su progenitor, para evitar que callera al suelo.

-Antonio, no importa lo que pase, debes recordar, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti hijo mío-fueron las últimas palabras, de aquel que gobernó iberia.

-Oh no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tu malnacido hijo- dijo el duque halando del cabello del más joven- vivirás el infierno y preferirás la muerte-le escupió las palabras con desprecio.

Guardias entraron a la habitación ante el llamado del duque y este les ordenó poner de rodillas a la madre del niño. Atrapado por Kirkland, Antonio no podía hacer nada por su madre. Gritaba y luchaba por salir del agarre del duque, mas el hechizo que pronuncio este hombre lo debilito. El duque hechicero miraba con una sonrisa diabólica al niño.

-¡Perdóname mamá!-grito angustiado.

-Debiste obedecerme Isabel y aceptar ser mi duquesa-le dijo siniestramente a aquella mujer-nada de esto habría ocurrido…

-¡Primero muerta que a tu lado, monstruo, hechicero, hereje!-exclamó la mujer.

-Que así sea-dicho esto, miro con desprecio al niño y lo lanzo al suelo-despídete de tu hijo perra…

El niño cayó al suelo debilitado por el conjuro, a duras penas levanto el rostro en dirección a su madre, ella sonrió entre lágrimas, llevando sus manos a su cuello soltó un collar con cruz de oro y la lanzo tan cerca como pudo de Antonio.

-Siempre se fuerte, valiente, amable, bondadoso y nunca odies, no olvides cuanto te amo y que estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo sonriendo entre el llanto.

-Mamá-dijo Antonio tomando con fuerza aquella cruz.

-¡Suficiente, acaben con ella!-exclamó Kirkland.

-Antonio no veas a Mamá, no veas-le pidió la mujer, a lo que el niño obedeció.

Esa fue la masacre más sangrienta en toda la península ibérica, no se tuvo misericordia, hombre, mujeres y niños fueron asesinados por igual. El hijo del rey fue llevado como prisionero de guerra y fue tratado como un esclavo en la casa del duque y hechicero Arthur Kirkland.

Prusia arde en llamas, como hace dos años lo hizo la Península ibérica, el rey había partido hace dos día y aun no regresaba, ante la ausencia de este, el joven príncipe se enfrenta contra el duque, ambos ejércitos luchaban, en una batalla sangrienta. A favor del duque se inclinó la balanza, ya que conjuró criaturas oscuras que acabaron con la vida de los valientes soldados teutones. Arrasaron con todo y todos, incluso con la vida del príncipe, a lo lejos en el castillo la mujer del fallecido y sus dos hijos se encontraban ocultos.

-Mutti, tengo miedo-dijo el más joven de los hermanos.

-Todo va a estar bien Lud, vati vendrá pronto-le dijo el mayor.

-Gilbert, Ludwig, mamá los ama y papá también, el abuelo vendrá y todo se va a arreglar…

La mujer temblaba aferrándose a sus hijos, mas les repetía que nada pasaría, que su abuelo y su padre vendrían por ellos, sin embargo nunca llegaron. Las puertas del castillo cayeron, todas las edificaciones ardieron. El duque subió hasta torre donde se encontraba la familia real y acabo con ellos uno por uno, hasta que conseguir que le dijeran en donde ocultaban a los hijos de príncipe. Al llegar hasta el escondite y abrir la puerta, la madre de los niños los hizo retroceder y con espada en mano se enfrentó a aquel hombre.

-Tan valiente como tu fallecido esposo Julchen, si te rindes ahora conservaras tu vida, te llevaré conmigo al castillo y conservaras tu dignidad…

-¡Traidor! ¡La palabra dignidad se pudre en tu bífida lengua! ¡Moriré luchando por mi gente!-gritó enfrentándose a él.

-Mala elección-respondió él incinerando en cuestión de minutos a la joven mujer.

-¡Mutti!-exclamaron entre lágrimas los niños.

Los guardias del duque entraron y tomaron a ambos niños, los cuales se negaban a separarse, el mayor vio con impotencia como le arrebataban a su hermano menor, mientras este solo lloraba y gritaba con fuerza.

-¡GILBERT! ¡no dejes que me lleven!-lloraba el más joven de solo nueve años.

-¡Iré por ti west, te encontraré!-le juró el mayor-¡Se fuerte!

Ludwig fue llevado a la torre windbluff, donde fue criado como un guerrero más de las tropas de Arthur Kirkland. Gilbert fue tomado como esclavo y prisionero de guerra en la casa del duque, el odio creció con él cada día de su vida, pero tan rebelde era aquel muchacho, que fue castigado incontables veces ante la vista de todos, para sembrar el miedo a todo aquel que quisiera levantarse contra el gran duque hechicero.

Aun así Galia se levantó contra el reinado de Kirkland, lo que trajo una guerra como consecuencia, sin embargo Galia tenia de su lado a una ventaja, Dios los favorecía, ya que de entre ellos se levantó una joven guerrera, la cual lideró las tropas galesas a la victoria. La luz que le acompañaba, derrotaba a las sombras del duque. El rey de Galia sentía cerca la victoria, lograría acabar contra el poderío de aquel monstruo.

-¡La pucelle! ¡La pucelle!-gritaba un chico de quince años de edad, el cual corría hacia una joven con armadura.

-¿Alteza?-dijo ella al verle cerca.

-Pucelle, quiero ir contigo, soy diestro con la espada y muy veloz-le dijo él mirándole a los ojos.

-Mi príncipe, ya le he dicho que puede llamarme Jeanne-respondió ella sonriente.

-Pues entonces llámeme Francis-le pidió el joven sosteniendo sus manos.

-Eso es una falta de respeto mi señor-le dijo ella incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Por favor, te lo ruego Jeanne-le pidió una vez más.

-Está bien… Francis-respondió ella con vergüenza.

-Una cosa más Jeanne, debo pedirte un favor-le dijo apretando suavemente sus manos.

-Haré todo lo que usted me pida-respondió ella.

-No vallas, quédate conmigo-le rogó el joven príncipe.

-Yo… no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide…

-Algo malo pasará, lo siento en mi corazón, no pelees esta vez, te lo ruego.

-Dios me trajo a esta tierra para protegerlo mi señor, no me pida que falte a mi palabra ante él-se excusó entristecida.

-Entonces no me niegues acompañarte-le dijo sosteniendo con una mano la mejilla de la chica.

-Su padre no se lo permitirá-le dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.

-Encontraré la manera mon amour-respondió él. Nadie lo previo, mas el amor lleno la vida de un joven y un hada de luz…

Todo fue una trampa, las tropas galesas fueron atrapadas por un vil hechizo, el cual ni la más pura luz podría romper, maniatados de rodillas todos los soldados sobrevivientes serian ejecutados, de entre ellos La Pucelle fue levantada y llevada ante el duque, el cual sonrió con soberbia a la lastimada guerrera.

-¿Por qué un hada como tú, pelea por un montón de humanos inútiles?-le preguntó el Duque descendiendo de su caballo.

-Dios me envió a proteger a alguien-respondió entre dientes.

-¡Ja! Muy buen chiste-se burló cruzando los brazos-escucha, eres una hábil guerrera y estratega, para ser tan joven, si quieres vivir, ven conmigo y se mi trofeo de guerra…

-¡PRIMERO MUERTA!-exclamó escupiendo el suelo.

-Bien que así sea-dijo pateando el rostro de la guerrera.

-¡NO!-de entre los soldados un joven se levantó.

Nadie lo previo, mas el joven príncipe se disfrazó. Había logrado soltarse de aquel amarre que apresaba sus muñecas y atravesando las defensas de los soldados del duque, corrió a proteger la vida de quien ama, sostuvo con firmeza su espada en una de sus manos, con la otra rodeo los hombros de la guerrera.

-¡Principe váyase!-exigió ella mirándole con temor.

-Me has facilitado todo Bonnefoy-le dijo sonriente el duque.

Con un chasquido, el fuego consumió al resto de los galeses, como si de combustión instantánea se tratase. Llantos, gritos, lamentos, fueron los que se escucharon por toda Galia.

-Te lo pondré fácil, vienes conmigo y no matare al príncipe-comento con seguridad el duque.

-Que así sea-dijo con resignación.

-Bien, despídete de él, nunca más lo volverás a ver-agrego el duque dándole la espalda a ambos.

\- Je t'aime mon cher, je t'aime, toujours, siempre estarás en mis oraciones, donde sea que tu vallas mi corazón estará contigo-dijo ella sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-Iré por ti Jeanne, te lo juro…

Fueron esas las últimas palabras de amor que el hada y el príncipe se otorgaron. A ella se le privo de su luz y se le mantuvo cautiva en la torre más alta de todo el castillo, a él se le llevo como prisionero de guerra y esclavo. Él rey de Galia murió a manos del ejército de Kirkland, más muchos dicen que antes de la batalla este ya lucia muerto. Nadie más en todos los reinos quiso compartir su suerte, su mujer, hijo y su más fuerte guerrera, todo lo perdió en un pestañeo.

Los años pasaban, los hijos de los reyes crecían en odio y estatura, se le aplicaban castigos por sus conductas, mas nunca lograron doblegarlos, la grandeza nunca escapó de sus ojos, ya que no se aceptaban a sí mismos como esclavos, caminaban como príncipes, con la cabeza en alto y el orgullo intacto, incluso después de ser azotados, fue por esto que los deseos de venganza jamás murieron y se fortalecieron cuando ellos se conocieron.

-¡Entra a tu celda inútil!-gritaba un soldado lanzando a un joven de no más de diecisiete años al calabozo.

-Hey Regresaste Antonio-dijo un joven alvino levantándose del suelo.

-Heme aquí, nuevamente en este chiquero-se quejaba el ibérico pateando el suelo con sus desgastadas botas.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora mon ami?-preguntó el galo acercándose a ellos.

-Lo de siempre-respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Robar comida-intuyó el teutón, a lo que el castaño asintió-¡genial! ¡Qué me trajiste!-preguntó acercándose al otro con rapidez.

-Patatas y pan-respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eres un ángel Antoine-dijo el galo con ganas de llorar.

-No dejaré que maten de hambre a mis mejores amigos-comentó entregándoles la comida a los dos jóvenes.

Ambos abrazaron al ibérico, mas no contaban con las heridas en la espalda de Antonio, lo notaron únicamente cuando este se quejó ante el dolor que le provocaba ser abrazado. Esta es la vida de los tres herederos de Europa, la nueva rutina, sin embargo el dolor los unió. Al ser liberados, solían encadenarlos juntos de los pies, Antonio al centro, Gilbert a la derecha y Francis a la izquierda, claramente no sabían lo que estaban creando, pronto dejaron de ser tres extraños separados, finalmente se convirtieron en una sola fuerza, con un solo propósito, destruir a Arthur Kirkland.

Los soldados esclavos del duque no tenían voluntad, mas los tres príncipes lograron lo impensable, los unieron y fortalecieron. Pronto consiguieron la lealtad de todos los esclavos de guerra, todo gracias a los discursos de Antonio y el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Separados solo somos un montón de hombres sin rostro, pero unidos, unidos seremos intocables, levántense del suelo y sacúdanse el polvo del ropaje. Alcen sus rostros ahora, todos somos príncipes y herederos, hermanos por el cruel destino. Nunca más nos inclinaremos ante nadie, yo no sé y ustedes, pero yo nací para ser grande, no para arrástrame por el suelo ante el malnacido de Kirkland-dijo Antonio ante los esclavos.

-No tenemos a donde ir-respondió alguien entre la multitud.

-El mar será nuestro nuevo hogar, nuestra nueva espada. Ellos vinieron de los mares, ¡Quemaron nuestros castillos, devastaron nuestras tierras, ese hereje solo trajo derramamiento de sangre y mentiras! ¡Nuestras familias fueron asesinadas delante de nuestros ojos! Solo tenemos dos elecciones, someternos o pelear. ¿Estarán conmigo? –exclamo Antonio.

-¡A pelear!-clamaron los presentes.

Trazaron un plan para lograr escapar. Nuevamente los tres príncipes buscaron la manera de acabar en el calabozo, una vez ahí derribaron el muro de una de las celdas, ya que esta estaba agrietada, el camino subterráneo llevaba hacia las alcantarillas y de ahí al puerto la vía era corta. Gilbert escapo por dos noches para conocer en qué momento llegaban las embarcaciones. Dos días después comenzaron a efectuar el plan. Se rebelaron en contra de los soldados, por lo cual todos acabaron en el calabozo, una vez ahí a cada uno se le fue otorgada un arma, conseguidas por Gilbert en uno de sus tantos escapes.

-Parte de los soldados partirán en un Galeón esta noche, tiene capacidad para 126 persona y somos solo 80, sé que lo lograremos, además aquí tienen al asombroso Gilbert-dijo el alvino levantando su puño.

-¿Cómo lo navegaremos?-preguntó uno de los jóvenes presentes.

-Mi padre me enseñó a navegar-respondió Antonio.

-Pues entonces adelante, nos haremos fuertes y volveremos para enfrentarnos al duque mes amis-comento Francis animando a todos.

Llegaron al Galeón y al entrar se enfrentaron a los soldados. Para la admiración de todos, los tres príncipes al luchar, se movían como uno solo, lucharon y acabaron con muchos soldados, sin embargo algo los detuvo.

-¡Burder!-gritó uno de los soldados.

-¿West? ¡West!-exclamo el teutón mayor.

Ese soldado abrazo al alvino al acercarse. La lucha se detuvo y la mayoría de los soldados se unieron a los esclavos, mas los que se negaron fueron apresados y lanzados al mar abierto.

-Me encontraste burder-dijo incrédulo el teutón menor.

-Cumplí mi promesa Lud-respondió el mayor dejando las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos.

Ludwig había aprendido a navegar con los soldados del duque y ahora sería una pieza clave para el mantenimiento del Galeón y su utilización. Desde ese día en adelante, fueron conocidos por el mundo como piratas.

Antonio, Gilbert y Francis llegaron a ser conocidos como los monstruos del mar, nadie logro vencerlos con el paso del tiempo, pronto se convirtieron en tres hombres que luchan como si fuesen uno solo.

 **Eso será todo por hoy, quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo el fic, muchísimas gracias :3 espero que les guste. Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego** **ciao~**


	5. Coraggio

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Coraggio**

 **(Valiente)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo el fic :,D**

 **U** n baldazo de agua fría logró despertar a la mayor de las Vargas. Tosiendo, miro a su alrededor, tres hombres se situaban frente a ella, uno de ellos llevaba el balde en sus manos, pronto se descubrió a si misma atada en una silla, con las manos en la espalda. Para su horror, vio a su hermana menor esposada a la pared, con su cabeza baja.

-Está despierto-le dijo el alvino al capitán.

-Fe-Feli…-trató de llamar a su hermana, a pesar del ardor en su garganta.

-¿Qué dijo?-murmuró el galo.

-¡Feliciano, Feliciano!-exclamaba mirando con angustia a su inconsciente hermana.

-Hey, no nos ignores idiota-le regaño el albino.

-¡Feli, Feli, Feliciano sveglia, per favore Feli!

-¿Qué rayos está diciendo?-preguntó el teutón.

-Es italiano-le dijo el galo.

-Oye tú deja de gritar, empieza a hablar sobre el duque o te lo saco a golpes-amenazó el alvino levantando el puño.

-¡Sveglia, sveglia!-exclamaba ignorando al albino.

-¡Te estoy hablando!-exclamó Gilbert molesto.

-¡Pezzo di merda!-le gritó la joven mirándolo con odio.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?!-exclamó el albino, el cual miro a Francis en busca de una traducción.

-Pedazo de mierda, literalmente, pero es un insulto de cualquier manera-le respondió el galo cruzando los brazos.

-Lamentaras haberlo dicho-murmuro el alvino propinándole un puñetazo a la italiana.

Es cierto que los de su tipo son fuertes, pero no son inmunes al dolor-"1,2,3,4,5"-contaba Lovina mentalmente, pronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, definitivamente se lo había buscado, insultar a su captor estando amarrada, no fue su mejor idea, una vez él dejo de golpearla, ella le miro a los ojos con toda la rabia que podía, no hay duda de que si las miradas mataran el pirata teutón caería al suelo.

-No me intimidas niñito-le dijo el albino mirándolo retadoramente.

Sin responderle verbalmente, Lovina escupió sangre al rostro del prusiano, el cual muy molesto respondió comenzando a golpearla nuevamente, solo se detuvo cuando la silla calló, dejando a la italiana bocarriba. Sin nada de delicadeza le levanto del suelo y para su sorpresa, ella seguía mirándolo con odio, su rostro a pesar de estar amoratado, no se había amedrantado.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo el capitán, haciendo que Gilbert se hiciese a un lado-Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy el capitán de esta nave, ¿Quién eres?-preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Muérete-respondió con dificultad la mayor de las Vargas.

-Podemos hacerlo fácil, o difícil, tú decides-le dijo levantándole el rostro con una de sus enguantadas manos.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó la joven impulsándose con tanta fuerza, que acabo nuevamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Antonio quitándole el collar a Lovina.

-Ni idea-respondió el albino.

-Es bonito-dijo Francis mirándolo con interés.

-Si te gusta es tuyo Fran-dijo Antonio lanzándoselo a su amigo.

-¡No!-exclamo Lovina desde el suelo.

-Tal parece que es importante para ti, que mal-le dijo Antonio levantándola sin cuidado-Ya es hora de que empieces a hablar-le dijo el ibérico.

-Muérete bastardo-respondió iracunda.

-Ustedes tienen armas interesantes-le dijo Antonio a ella mientras sostenía el estuche de la espada-parecen escamas reales, lastimosamente para ti estarán en nuestra posición ahora-dijo desenvainando la espada, mas él no contaba con que el mango del arma se calentaría al ser tocado-¡Joder!-exclamó soltando el arma, para notar como su guante había sido quemado.

-¡Imbécil, solo alguien con sangre de dragón puede portar al dogma!-exclamó molesta la guerrera.

-Entonces no sirven, que lastima-dijo el capitán cruzándose de brazos.

-Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece Toño, no sé mucho sobre dragones, pero mi abuelo decía que son tipos rudos-dijo Gilbert cruzando los brazos como su amigo.

-Bueno, tendrá que responder ante mis preguntas o a golpes-dijo el capitán sosteniéndole la mirada a la guerrera- Dime ahora todo lo que sepas sobre el imbécil del duque-exigió mirando a la joven.

-No sé nada sobre ese sujeto merda-respondió mirándolo con odio.

-Tienes que estar mintiendo-dijo él desconfiado.

-¡No sé nada y aun si lo supiera no se lo diría a un bastardo como tú!-gritó ella, recibiendo un puñetazo como respuesta.

No importaba cuanto la golpeen, no se doblegará, su personalidad terca le hacía volver a levantar la cabeza. Los odia, literalmente siente desprecio puro por ellos, ya que asesinaron a Tineeki y esposaron a su hermana, odia a los que se meten con los que son importantes para ella, se repite mentalmente que jamás los va a perdonar.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor!-gritó Felicia provocando que los hombres voltearan.

-Qué lindo, no quiere que lastimemos a su hermano-se burló el albino.

-¡Aléjense de él!-gritó Lovina lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Esto tiene una solución-comentó Capitán.

Separando las esposas de la pared de madera, arrastró a Felicia hasta donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, la lanzo sin cuidado sobre el regazo de la que está sentada y la amenazo exigiendo que no se moviera.

-Lo-lovi-articulo a duras penas la más joven-hay sa-sangre en el su-suelo-dijo entre lágrimas.

-…-la mayor se mantuvo a la expectativa, ya que los piratas parecían discutir algo.

-Hermano, tengo miedo-dijo la más joven-dime que es mentira ve, todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- su llanto no paraba y su temblor se acrecentaba.

-Sii forte, abbi coraggio (se fuerte, ten valentía), saldremos de esto-murmuraba la mayor.

Lovina notó que el galo las miraba con inquietud, parecía no estar de acuerdo con algo, mas a ella no le importaba, sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero también tiene la certeza de que no pueden matarlas, más de una vez su abuelo se los repitió, no puede ser una mentira.

-¡West!-exclamó el albino.

La única puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella paso un joven robusto y alto, atendiendo el llamado del teutón más viejo, se acercó a este y le preguntó que quería, el prusiano pidió que le trajese algo, sin embargo la joven no fue capaz de oír lo que le pedía, el recién llegado las miró con inquietud, pero no hizo más que marcharse.

-Responderás, quienes son, que son y que hacían con el duque o azotaré a tu hermano menor-exigió el albino amenazante.

-He-ermano, tengo miedo-repetía Felicia mientras lloraba.

-Vamos piensa en tu hermanito, dejaras que pase por esto-dijo el capitán.

-Feliciano…

-¿Fra-fratello?

-Se fuerte-dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y escozor en sus ojos.

-No puedo, tengo miedo ve-repetía la más joven temblando.

-East, ya estoy aquí- él más joven de los teutones entro a la habitación nuevamente, con un látigo en mano.

-Despójale de la ropa que cubre su espalda y azótalo-le dijo el capitán.

-Antonio, esto es… demasiado-dijo Ludwig inquieto.

-Hazlo tú o lo hare yo-le dijo su hermano-déjale la ropa igual le dolerá-agrego el mayor.

-…-Ludwig se acercó a ellas sintiéndose mal, a pesar de su gran porte y su rostro severo, él no está de acuerdo con la violencia, casi nunca pelea por tonterías o cosas de bajo calibre, no quiere llevarle la contraria a su hermano sin embargo, el ver a dos hermanos indefensos le trae amargos recuerdos.

-Fratello, tengo miedo-nuevamente le decía la menor a su hermana.

-no tengas miedo, aunque las sombras nos rodeen y solo haya desesperanza, unidos somos invencibles, fatigables pero incorruptibles, nunca se separen, nunca se lastimen. Sean siempre fuertes, levántense con la voz de la esperanza-recitó Lovina las palabras de su abuelo, dándole valentía a su hermana.

-No lo hare-dijo Ludwig finalmente, provocando que Lovina lo mirase incrédula.

-¿Qué te sucede burder?-le preguntó inquieto su hermano mayor.

-Vas a lastimar a dos hermanos desarmados. Que te hicieron más que ser utilizados por el duque. Justo como en el pasado, tú mismo me dijiste dichas palabras de aliento, o acaso ya lo olvidaste, ¿Qué piensas que diría nuestra madre?-pregunto iracundo el menor.

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación de madera, los tres piratas bajaron sus cabezas, el más joven de los teutones esta en lo correcto, muy en el fondo lo sabían…

-Llévalos a la jaula-dijo el capitán saliendo de la habitación.

Acabaron ahí, al fondo del galeón, en una jaula suficientemente grande para ellas dos. Para la admiración de los que les llevaban comida, las heridas de la mayor curaron en cuestión de minutos, aun así Felicia solía llorar toda la noche. Cada vez les daban menos comida, eso llevo a la mayor a dársela toda a su hermana.

-Lovi, sé que también tienes hambre ve…

-Trágate todo o te obligare a hacerlo-la amenazándola mayor, provocando que la más joven le hiciese caso.

Pasaron semanas y pronto notaron lo que hacía Lovina, mas no se lo impedían. A parte de Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, los piratas no habían conocido alguien capaz de cuidar a su compañero de celda, dándole hasta la última migaja de su comida.

-Feli necesito que hagas algo por mí-le pidió la mayor.

-Lo que quieras-respondió la menor.

-Se amiga de esos tipos, gánate la confianza de todos, tal y como siempre lo haces-le dijo dejando a la más joven en shock.

-No puedo hacer eso, mataron a Teneeki y te dieron una paliza ve-le dijo la menor indignada.

-Tienen nuestras armas, nuestras maletas y el ojo de dragón del abuelo-le reclamo la mayor- es la única puta manera carajo-le regañó mientras estrellaba su puño contra el suelo, tratando de liberar el estrés.

-¿Cómo lo haré?-le pregunto entristecida.

-No voy a seguir comiendo como ahora, a tal punto de que llegaran y te sacaran de aquí para que yo no muera, ve con ellos y háblales, solo has lo de siempre, sé que podrás hacerlo…

Pasaron los días y ocurrió lo previsto, el capitán vino acompañado de sus hombres hasta el fondo del galeón. Antonio se acercó a la jaula y observo con curiosidad a la mayor de las hermanas, ella solo le devolvía odio y rencor con su mirada.

-En definitiva, no eres humano, ya habrías muerto de ser así-le dijo el capitán-saquen al niño-ordenó a Ludwig, el cual respondió asintiendo.

-¡No, hermano, no dejes que me lleven!-gritaba desesperada mientras Ludwig la sacaba de la jaula.

-¡Iré por ti, te sacaré de aquí!-exclamó Lovina apretando con fuerza los barrotes.

Nuevamente solo hubo silencio sepulcral, tanto Francis como los teutones sintieron una nostalgia funesta. Tras subir las escaleras, Ludwig tiró de las cadenas que ataban las muñecas de la menor, la cual se limitaba a llorar en silencio mientras caminaba cabizbaja tras el teutón.

-Lud, tu cuida de él, como siga ahí abajo con su hermano, ese se morirá de hambre-le dijo el capitán.

-¿Cuidarlo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Llévalo a tu habitación y que no salga de ahí, no lo dejes sin vigilancia ni un momento, te puede ´parecer inofensivo, pero yo vi lo que él puede hacer-le ordenó con más claridad.

-bien-respondió tirando con suavidad de las cadenas.

-Una cosa más, esto va para ti pequeño, pórtate bien si no quieres que matemos de hambre de a tu hermano-le dijo Antonio a Felicia, ante lo cual ella solo asintió en silencio.

Ludwig llevo a la chica hasta su habitación y le ató a una viga de madera. Felicia le miro en silencio sin saber qué hacer, quiere con todas sus fuerzas, cumplir con lo que le pidió su hermana, mas se le hace difícil hablar con aquel que tiene frete a ella, ya que la severidad que se refleja en el rostro del joven teutón le hace temer.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó el rubio mirándola con seriedad.

-…-ella le miro con temor, mas no dejo salir ni una palabra.

-No voy a hacerte daño-le dijo él cruzando los brazos.

-Feliciano… ese es mi nombre-murmuró la joven con inseguridad.

-Escucha Feliciano, mi hermano, Francis y el Capitán, tienen sus motivos para hacer lo que hacen y… solo… hazle caso a lo que te pidan, no los mataran-dijo mirando a la joven con severidad.

-Yo, de verdad no sé nada del duque-dijo entre lágrimas.

-… ¿Qué edad tienes?-luego de unos minutos de silencio, él se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

-A-acabo de cu-cumplir dieciocho este año-respondió con dificultad.

-…-un suspiro cansado fue todo lo que Ludwig se permitió articular-Eres demasiado joven para estar aquí… Mañana te asignaran algún trabajo en la nave, yo estoy encargado de vigilarte, si de verdad crees en tu hermano, no cometas ninguna imprudencia-concluyó el teutón dándole la espalda a la joven.

Las discusiones entre Ludwig y su hermano se acrecentaron, ya que él les comentó todo lo hablado con la más joven de las hermanas, puesto que él estaba en desacuerdo con tenerlas apresadas. Sin importar la insistencia del menor de los Teutones, el capitán seguía dudando de la palabra de las hermanas.

-No viste lo que ellos pueden hacer-le reclamo Gilbert a su hermano- perdimos muchos hombres, ese "niño" que estas defendiendo, hizo que las estrellas cayeran del cielo, ¡levito por encima de nosotros!-exclamo molesto.

-Sigue siendo un niño, no podemos esclavizar a nadie, todos los que estamos aquí nos quedamos porque queremos, no por obligación o amenazas de muerte-respondió Ludwig.

-Si vuelven con el duque daté por muerto Ludwig-le dijo Francis cruzando los brazos.

-Si es tan poderoso como dices, entonces de todas formas nos van a matar-le contestó molesto el aludido.

-Entonces les pediré que se unan a nosotros-respondió con simpleza el capitán.

-No será tan fácil, lastimaste a su hermano frente a sus ojos-le dijo Ludwig-por lo que más quieras Antonio, déjalos ir, no saben nada-le pidió Ludwig.

-Eres una buena persona…-resonó en la habitación.

La voz a sus espaldas los hizo retroceder. En un aura naranja, Felicia estaba ahí de pie, había derretido las cadenas, llevaba solo los restos del metal fundido en sus manos, dejándolos caer lentamente al suelo, este hizo el típico ruido de metal contra madera. En silencio la vieron acercarse, a la expectativa de algún ataque, desenvainaron sus espadas.

-No cometeré una imprudencia-comentó mirando al teutón rubio, el cual la observaba con inquietud.

-Feliciano, ¿Qué haces?...-le dijo Ludwig temeroso de su bienestar.

-No voy a huir, nunca dejaría a mi hermano ve, pero los de mi clase, odiamos las cadenas-agregó mirando el suelo con nerviosismo.

-Vuelve a la habitación- le pidió el rubio más joven, acercándose con inseguridad a ella.

-No me gusta estar solo-admitió con vergüenza, mirando en dirección al suelo.

-Iré contigo, vamos-le dijo tomando el brazo de ella, sintiendo la piel caliente de la más pequeña.

Por escasos minutos ella les miro, notó la sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de los mayores, mas siguió a aquel que la llevaba del brazo. Todo lo que hizo conseguirá que talvez no la vean como una amenaza o eso quería creer ella. Avanzo rápido junto a Ludwig, no hay dudas, él es amable a pesar de su apariencia. Al llegar a la habitación él cerró la puerta y dejo escapar el aire que había contenido.

-No vuelvas a salir de aquí sin autorización-le dijo severo.

-pero…

-No te dejaré solo, pero no salgas-le pidió cruzando los brazos.

-Lo prometo ve-dijo ella sonriendo.

-…- en silencio la miro confundido, como alguien como ella podría sonreír en un momento como ese…

La mañana del día siguiente llego, le ordenaron a Felicia, limpiar la cubierta junto a Ludwig. Si hay algo por lo que se destaca Felicia, es por hacer todo lo que se propone de manera excepcional, ella es talentosa, aunque sea solo limpiar el piso de madera lo hará excelente. El calor de los rayos solares era realmente molesto, la luz del sol le sonrojo la mejillas, mas continuo limpiando sin importar. En momentos solía tararear melodías del pasado, canciones que su abuelo algún día le canto.

Un héroe, un héroe con alma de dragón

Oíd, oíd el guerrero está aquí

Blandiendo su espada acabará con el mal

Mirad, mirad el héroe vendrá

Destruirá todo el mal de las tierras y el mar

Oíd, oíd el guerrero llegó

Contarán las leyendas de toda su bondad

Mirad, mirad la bondad del dragón

Si bien cantar le hacía perder la noción del tiempo, nunca antes se había concentrado tanto en hacerlo, ni siquiera notó cuando Ludwig se detuvo a escucharla, pero es que la música se llevaba su presente y la hacía volver al pasado, recordando cómo era sentarse al regazo de su abuelo y escuchar las melodías de sus grandes batallas, historias épicas de antiguas guerras. Finalmente terminó por completo con su tarea, exhausta sostuvo el balde de agua y vio su reflejo sobre el agua turbia, se sintió patética, una solitaria lágrima viajo desde el puente de su nariz hasta caer.

-¿Feliciano, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ludwig tocando su hombro.

-¡Ah!-exclamó al haberse olvidado de la presencia de él, ante el susto lanzo el balde empapando al más alto-Lo si-siento mu-mucho, no fue a propósito te lo ju-juro-tartamudeo terriblemente asustada.

-Cálmate-le exigió él molesto mientras escurría el agua de su ropa- Esa melodía…se me hace Familiar...

-¡Increíble! acabaron muy rápido-exclamó el albino interrumpiendo a su hermano, mientras iba caminando por la cubierta- ¿Pero qué te paso west?-preguntó burlesco.

-Déjame en paz east-dijo molesto el menor.

-Bueno, al menos parece que el niño trabaja bien, a pesar de estar tan delgado-dijo tratando de acercarse a ella.

Ver el rostro del teutón solo le recordó el momento en el que Tineeki murió, por lo cual su instinto actuó por ella ocultándose tras Ludwig mientras temblaba, Si algo se conoce bien, es que el carácter de Gilbert es terco y si él quería molestar al pequeño, así lo haría, por lo tanto siguió tratando de acercarse a ella.

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué no quieres que el asombroso Gilbert se acerque?-preguntó corriendo alrededor de su hermano mientras perseguía a Felicia.

-¡Aléjese de mí!-gritó Felicia aferrándose a uno de los brazos del rubio.

-Burder, ya basta, ¿no lo has asustado lo suficiente?-dijo el menor deteniendo a su hermano con su otro brazo.

Ciertamente se ve el temor en los ojos de la italiana, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se notaban llorosos. Sin aviso alguno ella se desplomo, mas no impactó contra el suelo ya que el menor de los hermanos la atrapo a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!-exclamó Gilbert.

-No lo sé, hay que hacer algo pronto-le dijo Ludwig a su hermano mientras se llevaba a la chica en uno de sus hombros.

Rápidamente llevaron la llevaron a una habitación que servía de enfermería, una mujer de largo cabello café y ojos verdes, miro a la chica con preocupación y familiaridad, colocando a Felicia en una cama, les pidió que salieran. Tras varios minutos Felicia abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa mujer, la cual le sonrió maternalmente.

-Me alegra tanto que estés con vida, no tengas miedo no te haré daño como el imbécil de Gilbert-le dijo ella al notar el temblor en el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Eli…?-murmuró la más joven bajando la mirada.

-Tu ropa está encantada ¿cierto?

-¿cómo lo…?

-supe, pues porque cuando iba a revisarte, al tratar de quitarte la capa casi se quema mi guante-interrumpió ella-pero…¿Dónde está tu hermana?-le preguntó curiosa.

-¡Eli, te extrañe mucho!-respondió la más joven interrumpiéndola, levantándose de la cama para abrazarla.

-espera, debes descansar-le pidió amablemente.

-pero ya me siento normal-respondió Felicia avergonzada.

-Tu desmayo debió ser por la presión o el desgaste emocional-le dijo ella permitiéndole caminar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra…? Ah veo que ya despertaste-dijo Ludwig entrando a la habitación-te he traído comida-agrego él dándole un plato.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Felicia mirando el contenido con confusión.

-Puré de patatas-respondió con simpleza.

-Mu-muchísimas gracias-comentó llorosa mientras comía.

-Pero… ¿por qué lloras?-le decía el teutón confuso.

-Creo que está agradecido, ¿no crees que es adorable?-preguntó la mujer abrazando a Felicia.

-Te lo traje para que lo curaras Eli-se quejó Ludwig.

-No te preocupes él está bien-respondió ella sonriente.

-Bueno, ya que no se murió, West llévatelo-le dijo el mayor entrando a la habitación.

-¡No!-exclamó la italiana dejando a los teutones extrañados-Eli quiero quedarme contigo, per favore, no quiero ir con ellos-decía entre lágrimas la italiana-no me dejes-pidió aferrándose a la mujer.

-Hey niño, aléjate de Erzi-le reclamó el alvino.

-Feli no me puedo quedar contigo, perdóname-respondió limpiando el rostro de la más joven- ¿Lovi está bien?-le preguntó.

-No sé…-murmuró entristecida.

-Todo va a estar bien, ve con Ludwig, hazme caso, ve con el pequeño dragón-le pidió preocupada, tomando sus manos.

-…-en silencio asintió y dedicándole una mirada apagada se alejó de ella, evadiendo al alvino se quedó de pie frente a Ludwig cabizbaja.

-hay de mí corazón herido, antes maravilla fui mi niño y ahora ni sombra soy-cantó lentamente Elizavetha, mirando a la más joven, la cual volteo y le vio llorar- estoy rota mi niño, no soy la que tu recuerdas de aquel templo… aunque la vida me cueste mi niño, no dejare de quererte…

Felicia no la quiso escuchar más, tiró del brazo de Ludwig y escapo de la habitación, al estar suficientemente lejos, se detuvo apoyándose de la pared de madera, él la miraba con confusión, no entendía lo sucedido anteriormente.

-¿En dónde conociste a Elizavetha?-le preguntó confundido.

-Ella era como nuestra hermana, cuando éramos pequeños nos curaba y cuidaba, su madre era amiga de mi abuelo, ellas nos ocultaron el día que destruyeron mi hogar y mi familia ve-comentó con tristeza.

-…Es tarde, debemos ir a la habitación Feliciano-dijo él tomándolo de su hombro, ya que no sabía que decirle para ayudar.

Sin objetar le siguió, una vez encerrados se sentía el pesado ambiente de la tristeza, ella se sentó en una esquina mientras miraba el suelo. Siendo incapaz de descansar, Ludwig se sentó junto a ella. La sintió estremecerse a su lado y le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos ambarinos eran extraños y tristes, se descubrió a si mismo pensando que eran bellos, mas las marcas oscuras bajo estos denotaban su cansancio.

-No pasará otra vez- le prometió el rubio- te cuidaré…

-…-ella lo miro agradecida y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Canto para él toda la noche, Canciones viejas de reinos y batallas, dolores, amores y penas, melodías que le durmieron profundamente. Sintiendo una extraña familiaridad, le abrazo y miro su rostro dormido, descubriendo que ya no le parecía tan aterrador, sintió su corazón estallar al depositar un beso en la mejilla de aquel que dormía…

En lo más bajo del Galeón la mayor de las hermanas se aferraba a los barrotes mientras miraba con prepotencia a aquel capitán que se paraba frente a ella. En silencio él la observaba, cruzaba sus brazos y se acercaba con lentitud hacia ella, se detuvo a cierta distancia y acercando su mano a la jaula, descubrió la gran diferencia entre ambas hermanas, ya que Lovina no retrocedía, ni siquiera en sus ojos se demostraba algún atisbo de temor.

-Aleja tu puta mano de mi-exigió mirándolo con ira.

-Deberías cuidar tu boca, te recuerdo que eres mi prisionero- respondió el ibérico.

-No te tengo miedo bastardo-dijo ella entre dientes.

-Aún tengo a tu hermano menor-agregó el capitán.

-…-en silencio le miro rabiosa.

-Supongo que eso está mejor-dijo él cruzando los brazos.

-Eres un bastardo de merda-murmuró Lovina frunciendo el ceño.

-Si conocieras realmente al maldito del duque, sabrías que mis medidas tienen sentido-le comento cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni tú, ni yo somos mejor que él-respondió con rabia la joven guerrera-hay sangre en nuestras manos y quizá delitos peores en las tuyas…

-¡El fin justifica los medios!-exclamó el capitán aporreando con fuerza los barrotes de la jaula.

-¡No, no lo hace!-respondió ella sin retroceder en ningún momento.

-¡Joder!-grito exaltado.

-Grita todo lo que quieras capitán bastardo, no me doblegaras, sé lo que soy-comento ella sentándose en la base de la jaula.

-…-él la miro en silencio mientras retrocedía conociendo la realidad.

-Merda, es por esto que odio a los humanos-dijo Lovina mirándolo con indiferente.

-…-En silencio se acercó nuevamente y al estar frente a la jaula se sentó, miro a los ojos de quien se encuentra frente a él y descubrió fuego en su mirada, el mismo fuego que había en la mirada de Isabel antes de morir.

-Te quedaras a mirarme en silencio o te largaras y me dejaras en paz bastardo-le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-…-en silencio la continuo mirando.

Ella lo insulta y el siente que lo merece, ha hecho tanto de lo que se arrepiente, todo bajo el mismo pretexto "el fin justifica los medios", siempre creyó eso, mas sabe que sus padres no se lo enseñaron y es por esto que todos los días durante una semana, vuelve para ser insultado, ya que su atormentada mente le dice que esos insultos son bien merecidos, que pagara aunque sea un poco todo lo que ha hecho recibiendo dicho desprecio en silencio y sabe que nadie más que ella, podrá brindarle aquella masoquista satisfacción.

-vienes todos los días para no decir nada… no te entiendo bastardo, los humanos son extraños y aun siendo mestizo no logró comprenderlos-admitió la italiana cruzando los brazos.

-Mestizo… ¿por eso no puedes derretir el metal como tu hermano?-le preguntó curioso.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!-pregunto aferrándose a los barrotes.

-No escapo, solo derritió las cadenas-dijo sonriéndole ladinamente.

-Carajo Feliciano, ¿Cómo es posible?-murmuraba exasperada.

-Tu hermano está bien, tengo quien se encargue de él-le dijo serio.

-Más te vale que no le pase nada imbécil, porque si dejo de sentir que esta con vida, hundiré tu puto barco de merda-le amenazo aferrada a los barrotes.

-No podría hacerle nada a ese niño, es demasiado inocente, no sé qué tiene, pero hay algo en él que impide que lo odies-comentó el mirándola divertido-igual contigo…

-No mientas bastardo de merda-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Hablarte me alivia…

-Es un asco tener el privilegio-respondió sonriendo con burla.

-Bien, por fin te veo sonreír-dijo triunfante el ibérico.

-¡Porca miseria!-exclamó iracunda.

-Tu mamá por si acaso-respondió el entre risas.

-¡Eres muy extraño y no me agradas en lo absoluto, maldito bastardo!-reclamó ella.

-continua por favor-dijo él sonriente.

-masoquista-murmuró notándolo al fin- no te daré el placer bastardo-agregó para quedarse callada.

Mas se quedó en silencio junto a ella, mirándola fijamente, atacando los nervios de la presente, la cual escapaba de su mirada incesantemente. Riendo en voz baja, obtuvo una mirada confusa de parte de la joven guerrera, sin embargo cuando los ojos del capitán la buscaron, nuevamente su mirar se escapó del verde ajeno.

-Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, hijo de Carlos Fernández e Isabel Carriedo, nací en iberia, crecí bajo el cuidado de mis amorosos padres…-se detuvo un segundo y mirando el suelo continuó- Los perdí…a los diez años, fui esclavo y prisionero del duque… casi toda mi adolescencia, a los quince escape y me lleve conmigo a todos los que pude, de entre ellos a mis más cercanos amigos, desde entonces somos temidos por ser tres que son uno…

-No sé a qué merda quieres llegar-le interrumpió-…pero… Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, no recuerdo bien a mi madre y tampoco a mi padre, solo a mi abuelo, Rómulo Vargas, tengo sangre de sierpe, más soy incapaz de practicar magia… Nací en Roma, crecí con un abuelo ausente, en una abadía antigua, al cuidado de una Mujer y su hija, húngaras si no mal recuerdo, perdí todo a los nueve años, más luche para proteger a mi hermano menor…llego el día en el que caballeros de un reino cercano quemaron la abadía, ya que los rumores decían que le daban acilo a monstruos…como yo, pero en ese momento descubrí que el humo no me asfixiaba y el fuego no me quemaba… finalmente decidí buscar a mi abuelo y planeo recorrer todo Gransys para dar con él…

-¿Cómo conociste al duque?-preguntó él con seriedad.

-Ese imbécil quería que me uniera a su guardia real, pero me negué…

-¡Luchaste de su lado ese día!-exclamó el capitán.

-No ¡Luche por mi hermano y la maldita cosa que mataron a mis ojos!-respondió molesta.

-…-la miró en silencio comprendiendo el error, mas sin querer creerlo.

-Perfecto idiota, quédate callado, todos lo humanos son iguales-dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-Es tu palabra simplemente, podrías estar mintiendo…

-Eres tú quién miente-le dijo molesta.

-¿Cómo osas acusarme de mentiroso?-le reclamo el capitán.

-Según tu historia, el duque es más aciano que tus padres-comento ella mirándolo de frente-Déjame informarte de algo humano, los de tu especie envejecen y mueren-agrego despectivamente.

-Claro que lo sé…

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta, aquel que atacas no aparenta más de veintinueve años, si es contra su padre que guardas rencor, no tiene ni un puto sentido matar a quien seguramente desconoce lo sucedido-interrumpió al ibérico.

-¡Es él!-exclamó angustiado- ¡ese hereje no muere, yo mismo clave una espada en su espalda y él se levantó como si no le hiciese más que cosquillas, su cara sigue siendo la misma, nunca olvidaría a aquel que se sentaba a presenciar los castigos de sus esclavos por mala conducta!-gritó lanzando su sombrero al suelo.

-…-le miro callada, tratando de procesar la información. Si ese hombre no había envejecido solo había una respuesta- No es humano…

-Si lo es, pero es capaz de dominar la magia-le interrumpió con seriedad.

-¿Un hechicero?... nos quería utilizar, a mí y a mi hermana, es un maldito-murmuró Lovina.

Dándole la espalda a la guerrera se dirigió a las escaleras, se encontraba confuso, una parte de él quería creer en la palabra de su prisionera, mas la otra parte le decía que quizá mentía para hacerle caer en alguna clase de trampa, ahora más que nunca se lamentaba de haberlas apresado en su barco.

-¡Oye, Bastardo, no me des la espalda, regresa aquí y explícame esto!-exclamaba aferrada a los barrotes de la jaula.

Pasaron semanas y el capitán no había bajado para encontrarse con la prisionera. Todo se debe al temor de describir lo que no desea, eso es lo que le hace incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de Lovina.

Encontrándose parte de la tripulación reunida, la comida era repartida por el galo, eran similares a una gran familia, mas en esa ocasión una persona fuera de ese círculo los acompañaba, la menor de las Vargas se encuentra sentada junto a Ludwig mientras es observada como aun monstruo, varios de los presente conocen de las capacidades de ese "niño".

-Me miran ve… siempre lo hacen-murmuró sin atreverse a comer-se siente horrible-decía conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Come o te dolerá el estómago mon petit-dijo Francis sentándose frente a ellos.

Felicia nunca había mirado con detenimiento el rostro del galo, pero justo ahora, al levantar el rostro y observar sus facciones, le pareció conocido. Él hombre le sostuvo la mirada sintiéndose incómodo.

-Sé que soy hermoso, pero tu mirada me incomoda niño-dijo riendo levemente.

-Ah, mi dispiace-se disculpó bajándola mirada, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían-pero usted me es familiar-agregó levantando la mirada.

-¿cómo?-preguntó incrédulo- es imposible, me confundes con alguien más-dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-¡espere tiene que escucharme ve!-exclamó provocando el murmullos entre la tripulación-tengo un mensaje para usted-dijo avergonzada.

-Adelante, continua, pero sé que te equivocas-dijo sentándose nuevamente, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-solo escuche, si es para usted lo entenderá-le pidió ella.

Suspirando sintió vergüenza, quizá comete un error, pero es mejor arriesgarse que no intentarlo, además no tiene nada que perder o al menos eso ella quiere creer. Respirando profundamente entonó una canción que dejo al galo sin respiración.

Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour  
siempre tuya seré

sueños tuyos mon cher  
por ti siempre orare

suavemente  
el cielo te abrazara  
navegante, mi corazón  
por ti cantará

jamás te olvidare  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour

deseo y sueño  
verte a ti otra vez  
recuerda que  
donde vayas, mi amor estará ahí

sueños tuyos mon cher  
por ti siempre orare

siempre te amare  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour

-Jeane…

 **Gracias a los lectores nuevamente, disculpen la demora, he estado algo ocupada :D pero ya regresé. Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego** **ciao~**


	6. Corsario

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Corsario**

 **Advertencia:**

 **¡2p Inglaterra!**

 **L** es miraban atónitos, Francis abrazaba a Feliciano, lloraba entre risas y la más profunda alegría, la más joven solo palmeaba la espalda del galo, contagiada de su felicidad.

-Sabía que eras tú, Jeane me dio dibujo tuyo-le decía ella sonriendo.

-Dime donde esta ella, ¿Cómo la encontraste? -le dijo Francis sosteniéndola de sus brazos.

-El duque la tiene prisionera en la torre más alta del castillo, le dije que escapará conmigo, pero se negó y me pidió que te buscará-respondió rápidamente.

-Maldito duque-se quejó galo-necesito que me muestres el dibujo por favor-le pidió.

-Estaba en mi maleta…

-Gilbo trae esa maleta ahora mismo-dijo Francis sonriendo.

-¡en seguida!-exclamó corriendo.

Desconociendo el acontecimiento, el capitán bajo las escaleras que llevaban al fondo del galeón, hacía tiempo que no se enfrentaba a mirada de Lovina, sin embargo fue otro el motivo que le hizo descender, aquellos que se encargaban de llevarle comida, le informaron que había dejado de comer nuevamente. Al llegar a ella la encontró sentada en una en una de las esquinas de la jaula.

-No tiene sentido que dejes de comer-le dijo captando su atención- Come-le ordeno pasándole un plato por debajo de la puerta de barrotes.

-No comeré esa merda-respondió enojada- sabe asqueroso-agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-Le prometí a tu hermano que no te mataría de hambre-le dijo repitiendo la acción.

-aghf-se quejó mirando la comida-¿Qué es esa merda?

-Tu comida y a tu hermano parece gustarle-respondió sonriéndole.

-Hace mucho que vienes para que te insulte…

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó interrumpiéndole.

-Ya quisieras-respondió quitándole la mirada.

El ibérico se acercó a la puerta de la jaula y abriéndola se introdujo en el interior de esta, ante la inquieta mirada de Lovina, él se sentó a su lado apoyándose de los barrotes a su espalda y le miro sonriéndole.

-¿estas demente? Podría matarte y escapar-se quejó enojada.

-No lo harás-dijo él con simpleza- Y te comerás eso-agregó señalando la comida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó burlona.

-Es solo puré de patatas-le dijo él- Yo mismo te lo daré de ser necesario.

-Ni se te ocurra-le amenazó Lovina.

-entonces come, no me iré hasta que comas.

-¡Bien, lo haré!-exclamó ella molesta.

-No fue tan difícil ¿verdad?-le dijo Antonio recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de la guerrera, la cual comía de mala gana.

Nuevamente se dedicó a observarla en silencio, al sentirse bajo el escrutinio ajeno, le devolvió la mirada haciendo un mal gesto, ante esto el capitán sonrió entretenido.

-Deja de mirarme…

-Oh que bien terminaste de comer, te felicito, buen chico-dijo palmeándole la cabeza.

-¡No soy un perro y no me toques!-exclamó ella molesta.

-¿A qué edad les llega la pubertad a los dragones?-preguntó haciendo que ella lo mirase mal.

-¿Qué merda?-le respondió con otra pregunta.

-No tienes barba, han pasado días y nada, en tu hermanito lo entiendo pero ¿y tú?-le dijo mirándole el rostro en busca de algún indicio de barba.

-eres un…-Se quedó callada, ya que el capitán tomo su mano y la rozo contra su mejilla, haciéndole sentir lo áspero de su corta barba-¡¿Qué carajos? no me toques!-exclamó retirando su mano con rapidez.

-Creo que ya debería afeitarme-le dijo sonriente- bueno dejando ese tema atrás, esto es un indicio de que ha pasado tiempo y tengo barba, pero tú-agrego tocando su barbilla- tienes la piel demasiado suave a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

-¡Te dije que no me toques! –se quejó empujándolo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-que carajos te importa-le dijo levantándose para caminar al lado contrario de la jaula y sentarse nuevamente.

-¿Eres una mujer?-preguntó Antonio, provocando que Lovina lo mirase inquieta.

-Es tan difícil aceptar que no a todos les sale barba, ¡soy lampiño y punto!-respondió ella.

-Seguro-dijo Antonio sonriendo.

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?-preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-Tómalo como quieras-respondió él.

-Merda, me caes tan mal-le dijo a Antonio mirándolo de mala manera-Ya es hora de que te largues y me dejes en paz-le dijo a el ibérico.

-No, es divertido verte enojado-respondió sonriente.

-Maldito figlio di puttana-lo insultó iracunda.

-…-un suspiro silencioso, dejo a Lovina confusa-Yo… he pensado y… los dejaré ir.

-¿Qué?-Articulo ella incrédula-¿ha-hablas en serio?-preguntó acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué te engañaría? No tengo motivos para hacerlo-dijo él obteniendo una mirada confusa por parte de ella.

-Solo te evite una misión suicida… si el duque es tan poderos como dices, al entrar al castillo les hubiese derrotado rápidamente-le dijo ella.

-pero, hay algo que te pediré a cambio-dijo el capitán sosteniéndole la mirada a la guerrera.

-Típico-respondió mirándolo con odio.

-Tienen que formar parte de mi tripulación-dijo Antonio.

-¡A la merda, prefiero morir de hambre aquí!-gritó ella iracunda.

-Por favor-le pidió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

A pesar de ser un pirata, Lovina debía reconocer que ese hombre es atractivo, jamás lo dirá en voz alta, pero le gustan demasiado sus ojos verdes, ya que le hacen contraste a su piel bronceada. Así que sintiendo su rostro arder resolvió por quitarle la mirada.

-No sé-respondió nerviosa.

-Soy yo quien más los necesita, vi lo que pueden hacer, sin embargo debo admitir que no les estoy dando nada a cambio-dicho esto suspiro-Quédense conmigo y les ayudare a buscar a su abuelo-agregó obteniendo la atención de la guerrera.

-¿Lo juras?-preguntó al Capitán.

-Por mi vida-dijo llevando la palma de su mano a su pecho.

-Eso no vale tanto-se burló ella.

-¿Qué más podría darte?-dijo él confuso.

-Lo pensaré-murmuró ella.

-Pero…

-No me presiones-le dijo acercándose a él lentamente-si no te he matado es porque mi hermano sigue allá arriba con tus bastardos-dijo rodeando el cuello del capitán con su mano derecha-Ustedes son muy… efímeros-agregó acercándose a su rostro- llevas diez minutos desarmado y no te has dado cuenta bastardo-dijo a su oído, para alejarse de él nuevamente- y ahora tengo tus putas llaves-sonrió ladinamente.

-¡¿Cómo?!-tanteo su costado y no encontró su espada y al mirarla de nuevo la descubrió jugando con las llaves en su mano.

-Está detrás de ti, afuera de la jaula-le dijo señalando la espada-en otras circunstancias te mataría y te empalaría, pero solo porque no le han hecho nada a mi hermano… aceptare la propuesta, pero… yo elegiré la recompensa…

-Bien, es un trato-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Acabas de pactar con del diablo-se burló ella haciendo memoria de antiguo apodo.

-Que así sea-dijo estrechando la mano de su prisionera.

Los pasos apresurados de alguien se escucharon por las escaleras, era Gilbert, el cual al presenciar la escena, se quedó quieto mirándolos con incredulidad.

-Si estoy interrumpiendo un encuentro amoroso, me disculpo-se burló el albino.

-¡No es un encuentro amoroso!-exclamaron avergonzados.

-awww hasta hablan al mismo tiempo, que tiernos-dijo el teutón.

-¡Merda, toma tus putas llaves y llévatelo contigo!

-¿no vendrás?

-Prefiero que me coman vivo, que caminar junto a ese-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No quieres ver a tu hermanito?-preguntó el capitán.

-Eso es jugar sucio- Respondió mientras salía de la jaula junto al ibérico.

Subieron las escaleras y Gilbert les llevo rápidamente hacia una habitación cerrada, de la cual solo Antonio tiene la llave, abriendo la puerta encendieron las velas para poder adentrarse, Lovina observo con curiosidad los objetos que ahí estaban mientras seguía al capitán y a su amigo, una vez al final de aquella habitación, ella pudo ver sus pertenencias sobre uno de los tantos cofres.

-¡Mi dogma!-exclamó al ver su espada, mas Antonio le detuvo.

-Gánate mi confianza y estará en tus manos nuevamente-le dijo, recibiendo sus típicas miradas de odio.

-¿Cuál de las dos es la de tu hermano?-preguntó Gilbert.

-¿Qué está pasando Gilbo?-preguntó el Capitán.

-Solo espera a ver a Francis-respondió el albino.

-Es esa-dijo ella señalando la maleta ajena.

-Excelente, hay que correr, Francis debe estar impaciente-dijo abandonando la habitación rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo veré a mi hermano?-preguntó Lovina corriendo junto a ellos.

-Más pronto de lo que crees-respondió Gilbert.

Al cruzar hacia la habitación que Gilbert les indico, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su amada hermana, la cual en shock dejo caer lo que llevaba en sus manos y sin importarle las mesas subió sobre estas para llegar hasta Lovina, lanzándose sobre ella le abrazo con tal fuerza que ambas acabaron en el suelo.

-Hermano, hermano-decía llorosa.

-Feli estas bien, no te hicieron nada, si paso algo dime a quien mato-respondía la mayor sonriendo con libertad.

-Estoy bien te lo juro-le dijo su hermana-Ludwig me cuidaba-agrego sonriendo.

-¿Quién carajos es ese?-preguntó molesta.

-…-Ludwig se quedó en silencio, viendo como la menor lo señalaba y luego presencio el más profundo odio en los ojos de la mayor, la cual sentada desde el suelo lo mataba con su mirada.

-Fratello, no le mires así-decía la menor preocupada.

-¿Francis que sucede?-le preguntó el ibérico a su amigo, el cual revisaba la maleta con desespero.

-Petit no lo encuentro-dijo Francis, provocando que la menor se levantase del suelo y caminase hacia él para ayudarlo.

-Es este-le dijo entregándoselo.

-Sí, es ella, aun me espera, lo sabía, ¡muchísimas gracias pequeño!-exclamó besando incontables veces las mejillas del menor.

-Hey déjalo, ya basta-se quejaba Lovina tirando de su avergonzada hermana.

-Lovi eres demasiado celoso-comentó el capitán.

-¡Celoso tu culo y no me llames así!-exclamó mirándolo iracunda.

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación de madera, los piratas miraban incrédulos la escena, mas el este acabo cuando Gilbert comenzó a reírse de manera estrepitosa junto al capitán. Ludwig que miraba como Felicia se alejaba para recoger sus pertenencias, decidió ayudarla en su labor, ella le miro agradecida. Cuando casi habían acabado, una carta con el sello de su familia llamo su atención, era imposible ¿de dónde había conseguido eso ella?, miles de memorias de su abuelo, su madre y padre usando ese sello llegaron a su mente.

-¿En dónde tu…?-pregunto Ludwig levantando la carta.

-Por favor no toques eso, un amigo me pidió que le diera esto a su nieto-respondió ella preocupada.

Muchos los voltearon a ver y todos notaron como Gilbert palidecía aún más al oír tales palabras, lentamente se acercó a ellos y reviso la carta sin atreverse a abrirla, el papel se notaba viejo, pero sin duda alguna ese era el sello que usaba su abuelo.

-¡¿Cómo se llama el sujeto que te dio esto?!-preguntó Gilbert exaltado.

-¡Ah!-grito ella alterada ocultándose tras Ludwig.

-¡Necesito que me lo digas!-exclamo desesperado el mayor de los teutones.

-Gilbert Cálmate-respondió el menor-le estas asustando-dijo llevando su mano sobre la cabeza de Felicia.

-Figlio di puttana, no le grites a mi hermano-le dijo Lovina molesta.

-Por favor Feliciano, dime el nombre de quien te dio esto-Ludwig le pidió seriamente.

-Bielschmidt Brenhard-dijo ella.

-¡Ese maldito imbécil!-Exclamó entristecido el albino-Romperé esta porquería, ¡si tiene algo que decir, que venga y lo diga él mismo!

-¡Burder!

-¡A ver si tiene las pelotas suficientes para mostrar su puta cara después de tantos años!-gritaba el mayor sintiendo sus ojos arder.

-¡Burder ya basta¡-exclamaba el menor.

-¡La romperé…!

-¡No, deténgase!-gritó Felicia, quien trataba de alcanzar la carta, mas su corta estatura se lo impedía.

-Gilbert, yo quiero leerla, quiero saber, necesito saber y no solo yo, sé que tú también-Dijo Ludwig , logrando que Gilbert le entregase la carta.

-Lud, ser Brenhard es tu abuelo…

-Sí, él… ¿Cómo está?-preguntó curioso.

-…-Felicia miro el suelo con pena, ¿cómo decirle la verdad?

-¿Alguna vez oíste del hombre forjado por el dragón?-preguntó dejando al teutón confuso.

-¿Qué tiene que…?

-Mucho, demasiado-respondió anticipada.

-No sé quién es-admitió.

-…-Tras un suspiro amargo recito-Dicen que por las noches puedes oírle llorar, juran que el mismo cielo se estremece al oír su llanto, como sufrió por sus seres queridos, que hasta en su muerte les ha llamado, entre las grandes rocas maldito esta, cuentan que perdió su batalla contra la gran sierpe y el hechicero de Grancys lo condeno con un encanto, nunca jamás de ese territorio podría escapar y a su familia destruiría, se quedaría con todo lo que él poseía, perdió su fuerza y su lanza llena de polvo esta, las paredes de la cueva cuentan su triste historia, solo matando a la sierpe o al hechicero, se logrará, romper la condena que lo mantiene con vida en polvo lo convertirá, a aquel que hace mucho tiempo muerto está…-deteniéndose por un momento miro el rostro confuso de Ludwig y recordó-Ser Brenhard es el forjado por el dragón…y quiso que supieran esto: Fui un vergüenza, falte a mi palabra, sé que debí haber luchado aún más fuerte, soy honesto pero ahora es en vano, no lo merezco, pero les pido que me perdonen, sé que fue mi culpa, debí quedarme ese día a su lado, viéndoles crecer, no saben cuánto les amé y los amo-dijo finalmente.

-…-Ludwig llenándose de valor abrió la carta, la cual él y su hermano miraron con incredulidad.

Era un viejo dibujo hecho por ellos, en el cual su abuelo y el resto de su familia estaban plasmados, de manera inocente y algo desordenada, Gilbert sintió escozor en sus ojos y mirando con gratitud a la más joven se acercó a ella lentamente, le abrazo y lloro en silencio.

-Perdóname pequeño y gracias por todo esto-le decía entrecortado.

-Está bien, no llore por favor-pedía ella acariciando su espalda.

-…-en silencio Ludwig se sentó, miro el dibujo detenidamente, en la esquina inferior decía "mi más preciado tesoro" en un idioma que solo los suyos comprenderían.

-Lud…-le llamó Felicia, él al levantar la mirada le vio con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa amable, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura, recibiendo la caricia amable que la chica le daba al tocar suavemente su cabello.

-Feli lo hizo de nuevo-murmuró Lovina mirando el escenario desde la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó el capitán parándose a su lado.

-No importa quién sea o lo que sea, siempre terminan amándole… todos

-¿Estas celoso?-preguntó nuevamente.

-No necesito que alguien me quiera, con mi hermano basta y sobra-respondió secamente.

-Yo… pensaba lo mismo… con mi familia basta y sobra, pero un día los perdí a todos…

-Al punto bastardo-le interrumpió impaciente.

-Nunca está de más hacer amigos… ¿amigo?-preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

-Gánate mi confianza, más nunca estaré en tus manos, no soy una mascota-respondió cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras-comentó él.

-Todos ustedes son iguales, piensan que todo se puede dominar con comida y buenos tratos, yo no tengo planeado bajar la cabeza dócilmente, busca un conejo o a mi hermano si lo que quieres es una plática amena, hasta una pared es más comprensiva que yo-dijo ceñuda.

-Puedo ser tu amigo, ya veraz-le dice sonriente.

-Tu felicidad me pudre el alma-respondió incomoda.

-Me alivia hablar contigo-volvió a admitir sonriendo.

-Muérete-murmuró.

-¿Ya decidiste cual será tu recompensa?-preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No…

-Bueno, cualquier cosa esta bien, menos ser tu esclavo sexual-le dijo burlesco.

-¿Que merda te pasa idiota?, nunca me tiraría a alguien como tú-se quejó avergonzada.

-Seguro que nunca te has tirado a nadie-afirmo riéndose de ella.

-¡Bastardo de merda!-le gritó, provocando que todos voltearan a verlos.

-¡Búsquense un cuarto!-grito Gilbert ya recuperado, causando un ataque colectivo de risas.

-Porca miseria, ¡eres un maldito cara de patata!-grito molesta.

-Solo decía, demasiada tensión sexual-se burlaba el albino.

Sus risas pararon cuando la mayor se lanzó sobre el albino con un cuchillo de cocina mientras gritaba improperios en italiano, se necesitó de la intervención de Ludwig y Antonio para parar a ambos peleadores, Antonio trataba de no ser arrastrado por la mayor de las Vargas, mientras que Gilbert era arrastrado por su corpulento hermano menor.

-Cálmate Lovi- pedía el capitán.

-No me llames asi carajo-le gritó a quien la sostenía por la espalda.

-Eres muy fuerte para ser tan delgado-le dijo el capitán obteniendo un pisotón por parte de Lovina.

-¡No, hermano, no lastimes a nadie!-gritaba Felicia desesperada mientras Ludwig la sacaba de la habitación a su hermano.

-¡Iré por ti, te sacaré los ojos!-exclamó Lovina siendo apresada nuevamente por el adolorido Antonio.

Regresando Ludwig a la habitación se disculpó con las hermanas por el comportamiento del mayor, Lovina simplemente le miro mal y Felicia le dijo que no preocupase.

-Se acabó la fiesta, todos a sus habitaciones, mañana tomaremos curso hacia Gransys, deben descansar, iremos por ella Francis-le dijo el capitán.

-Sí capitán-respondieron saliendo de la habitación.

-¿vendrás conmigo Feliciano?-preguntó el rubio, quien quería retirarse, ya que la mirada de la mayor lo incomodaba.

-Ya quisieras, se queda conmigo-dijo Lovina molesta.

-Llévalo a tu habitación y que no salga de ahí-le ordenó el capitán señalando a Felicia.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, yo me quedo con mi hermanito-respondió exaltada.

-Pero si lo único que te detenía de hundir mi barco era tu hermano, no te dejaré solo con él en una habitación para que planeen escapar-le dijo Antonio a Lovina, ante lo cual ella lo miro con ira.

Al salir de la habitación Ludwig llevo a la menor de las Vargas con él. En ese instante la mayor supo que siempre odiaría a ese sujeto, ya que su hermana ni siquiera peleó, se fue con el rubio sin chistar, se sintió profundamente dolida, mas nunca lo admitiría delante del capitán. Antonio por otra parte, solo quería ser precavido, aun no confía en las hermanas y jamás pondría en riesgo la seguridad de su tripulación.

-¿Dónde merda me meterás ahora, en tu armario?-le preguntó molesta.

-Tentador-respondió sonriéndole.

-Tienes que estar bromeando bastardo-le dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Tu diste la idea-contestó a la joven acercándose a ella.

-No te me acerques puto bastardo, de aquí no me mueves-dijo sentándose en el suelo con los brazos aun cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

-Como tú digas-respondió el capitán levantando a la chica y tirándola sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame de aquí puto de merda, suéltame!-gritaba y pataleaba ella.

-Grita todo lo que quieras-respondió sonriendo como siempre.

La chica pataleo todo el recorrido, más no logró que la bajará. Cabe destacar que aun siendo mestiza es muy fuerte, mas tras pasar varios sin comer propiamente, se había debilitado demasiado, como para poder darle pelea a aquel que la llevaba en el hombro, cargándola como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Antonio le permitió hacer todo el escándalo que quiso hasta llegar a una habitación, al entrar, la dejo caer al suelo sin nada de delicadez.

-¡Maldito eso me dolió!-exclamo molesta.

-Solo hice lo que me pedias, no lo recuerdas "Bájame de aquí puto de merda, Suéltame"-respondió el haciendo una exagera imitación de ella.

-Yo no hablo así-le dijo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

Antonio se arrodillo junto a ella y llevando su dedo índice a la frente contraria, lo poso entre sus cejas, mirándolo avergonzada, hizo a un lado su rostro y murmuró insultos en su lengua madre, Antonio rio complacido, sin duda alguna había conseguido alguien que apaciguase a sus fantasmas internos, todos sus insultos y malos tratos le parecían necesarios a alguien como él.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó confusa.

-Para alguien que frunce el ceño más de lo debido, luces bastante joven Lovi-le dijo ganándose una patada por parte de la mestiza.

-Puto pervertido, no me toques, aléjate de mí-agregó mirando el suelo con nerviosismo.

-Como quieras-respondió alejándose de ella.

Levantándose del suelo, Lovina observo detenidamente la habitación, había mapas enmarcados en las paredes, una amplia cama, cofres en una de las esquinas, un escritorio y un par de sillas. Siguiéndole con la mirada lo vio sentarse frente al escritorio. Las velas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, le daban un toque curioso a todo lo que observaba, lentamente se acercó al ibérico, sentándose a su lado se quedó para ver lo que hacía.

-Eres muy contradictorio…-le murmuró.

-…-ella siguió viéndolo en silencio.

-Puedes usar mi cama-le dijo mientras trazaba rutas con un compás y una brújula antigua.

-No dormiré contigo-dijo ella molesta.

-…- en silencio la miro por unos cuantos segundos-De cualquier modo hoy no voy a dormir-respondió finalmente.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando el papel sobre la mesa.

-Una carta náutica-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Para qué sirve?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Para no perdernos en el mar-respondió pacientemente.

Pasaban las horas y Lovina preguntaba acerca de todo, ella nunca ante había viajado en un barco y su curiosidad era muy grande, Antonio respondió a todo con mucha paciencia, hasta sonreía de vez en cuando. Momentáneamente ambos guardaron silencio, ella por su parte se dedicó a observar el rostro del pirata, se veía realmente cansado, como si no hubiese dormido bien.

-Disfrutando la vista-dijo él sin mirarla a la cara.

-¡Cla-claro que no!-exclamó ella avergonzada- solo que… hace mucho que no veía a un humano tan cerca…-admitió quitando la mirada.

-Oh ya veo-respondió despreocupado.

-Además...

-¿Qué?-preguntó aun sin mirarle.

-Los humanos que había visto… eres distinto a ellos, tus facciones, el color de tus ojos y cabello-agregó quitándole la mirada nuevamente.

-…-En silencio, Antonio pensó en cómo responder a eso- yo… soy ibérico, aunque mi apariencia nunca fue común, supongo…-respondió finalmente.

-…-sin responder lo miró nuevamente disimulando el interés, posó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, simulando aburrimiento.

-Ve a dormir-sugirió Antonio.

-No confió en ti-comentó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-De nuevo lo haces-le dijo volteando para verla.

-¿El qué?-preguntó sin siquiera notarlo.

-deja de arrugar la cara-le pidió cruzando los brazos.

-Tu no me mandas-respondió arrugando su rostro a propósito.

-…-suspirando el capitán volvió a su trabajo, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

Cediendo finalmente ante el cansancio, avanzo hacia la cama y se desplomo en ella, Antonio la miro por unos segundos y le sonrió, avergonzada y molesta se cubrió por completo con las mantas, al pasar los minutos fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedarse dormida. Despertándose de madrugada, se despojó de las mantas y se encontró con Antonio, el cual se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, poniéndose en pie se acercó a él, cargándolo con dificultad, lo llevo hasta su cama y lo cubrió con la manta. Sentándose en la silla del escritorio le vio dormir, sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa de la joven al verlo agitado en sus sueños.

-¡Oye! ¡Bastardo despierta!- le gritó tocando su hombro.

Como un reflejo el capitán se arrojó sobre ella levantando su puño, en respuesta a esta acción Lovina pateo con todas sus fuerzas al estómago de él, ya despierto y revolcándose en el suelo, respiraba agitado tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-¡¿Qué merda te pasa bastardo?!-exclamó asustada.

-Lo si-siento-le respondió con dificultad-debí quedarme dormido-dijo tratando de incorporarse.

-¡Esa es una puta excusa barata, si quieres matarme pelea como hombre!-exclamó ella acercándose al capitán, con la clara intención de luchar- Levántate y pelea escoria-exigió levantándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Adelante golpéame, lo merezco-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-…-En silencio levanto su puño. Mientras le sostenía la mirada, halló en sus ojos culpa-No lo haré sino te defiendes-agregó dejándolo caer al suelo.

Levantándose caminó con pesadez hasta su cama y sentándose al borde de la misma cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó ella parándose frente al pirata, al ver que no planeaba responder agregó-si no vas a responderme, no esperes que me quede otro día en este barco...

-Nunca me permito dormir si no estoy lo bastante cansado-dijo interrumpiéndola.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó a pirata.

-Tengo pesadillas demasiado reales, en realidad son memorias-le dijo mirando al suelo-Siempre las he tenido y la única manera de evitarlas, es cansarme hasta el limite cada noche, pero desde hace un mes que mi estrategia ya no funciona-murmuro agotado.

-¿Qué sueñas?...-preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

-…-Sintiéndose incomodo al principio le miro-La muerte de mis padres y mi adolescencia, es lo más común-respondió con inquietud.

-Cuando tenía malos sueños mi abuelo solía cantar para mí-comento ella sin verle.

-Mi madre hacia lo mismo, pero ya casi no puedo recordarla, su cara, su voz, es como si fuese un espejismo y solo puedo ver su borrosa figura en mis pesadillas…

Empujándolo lo hizo caer sobre la cama, él la miro con inquietud, mas ella mantenía seriedad en su rostro.

-Son las tres de la mañana, aun puedes dormir-le dijo ella al notar como la miraba.

-¿Cantaras…?-murmuró entretenido.

-Si no te callas no lo haré-se quejó tumbándose a su lado

-…-la observo y le sonrió para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Recordando la melodía primero tarareo, para finalmente cantar en un latín antiguo que aquel pirata también entendía-

Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus  
Huic ergo parce, Deus, Domine

Judicandus homo reus  
Huic ergo parce, Deus, Domine

Día de lágrimas será aquel día  
en que resucitará, del polvo  
para el juicio, el hombre culpable.  
A ese, pues, perdónalo, oh Dios.  
Señor de piedad.

Al hombre culpable.  
A ese, pues, perdónalo, oh Dios.  
Señor de piedad.

Si bien ella no tiene tan bella voz como su hermana, pero el sentimiento de paz que transmitía, calmó el agitado y tormentoso corazón del capitán, ya que ella siempre veía la culpa en sus ojos, eligió esa canción, Logrando dormirlo entre lágrimas tibias, ella también cayó ante el cansancio y cerrando los ojos una vez más perdió la conciencia. De mañana sintió un peso en su pecho y llevando su mano ahí sintió un suave cabello, pensando a su hermana, quien siempre duerme junto a ella, le restó importancia, mas al recordar en donde se encontraba abrió los ojos espantada, para encontrarse con las incrédulas y burlescas miradas de dos personas, añadiéndole a esto la avergonzada de su humana y la seria del cara de papa.

-¡Quítate de encima hijo de la gran puttana!-gritó lanzando al suelo al capitán.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-le respondió despertándose por el golpe.

-Parece pelea de casados-dijo Gilbert riéndose estruendosamente.

-Atoine no sabía que tenías esos gustos-agregó Francis riendo animadamente.

-¿Fra-fratello?-dijo Felicia insegura.

-Ni una palabra sobre esto con nadie-le dijo ella aterrando a la más joven.

-¿Capitán?-dijo Ludwig mirándole con incomodidad.

-Esto nunca paso-dijo él incorporándose con rapidez- Y que no se hable más del tema-agregó señalando a sus amigos.

-Como quieras cariño-respondió Francis conteniendo la risa.

-Bueno, ¿Cuándo es la boda?-preguntó Gilbert ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano mayor- ¡West, soy mayor que tú, merezco respeto!

-Eso es debatible-le decía el teutón molesto.

No se dijo más sobre la confusión de la mañana, simplemente se dirigieron a consumir el desayuno, Felicia había ayudado al cocinero del barco, por lo tanto había más variedad de comida y Lovina se maravilló de este hecho al sentarse frente a la mesa, su emoción murió al ver como su hermana seguía como cachorro faldero a teutón rubio.

-¡Feliciano!-La llamo severa, ante lo cual la menor la miro asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó preocupada.

-ven aquí-le exigió la mayor.

-Pero estoy con mi amigo...

-Sin pero carajo-le reclamó molesta.

-Sí, lo siento-dijo ella alejándose de Ludwig, quien la miraba con preocupación.

-Che merda te pasa, pareces cachorro detrás de ese tipo-murmuró molesta al verla sentarse frente a ella.

-Es mi amigo-le respondió triste.

-Amigo, si claro, es un puto humano y te lo recuerdo, los humanos matan a los nuestros-le regañó molesta.

-Pe-pero…

-Pero nada carajo-interrumpió a la menor, quien la miraba llorosa.

-No me puedes decir eso, tú y el capitán…

-Odio a ese tipo…

-En la mañana no lo parecía-respondió ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Felicia, qué tiene de especial ese cara de patata?-le interrogó molesta.

-Mucho-respondió llorosa.

-No, mierda no, te lo prohíbo, Feli no puedes hacer esto, jamás te enamores de un humano-le reclamó en voz baja.

-¡No vas a decirme que hacer!-gritó la menor brillando en un naranja leve, haciendo que todos las mirasen al instante.

-¡Feliciano obedéceme!-gritó levantándose de su puesto.

-¡No!-respondió produciendo una onda expansiva, volcando la mesa y llevándose a su hermana de paso-¡Fratello!-exclamo arrepentida, levantándose rápidamente, quito la mesa de encima de Lovina-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname-le pedía llorosa.

-¡Suéltame, no quiero verte traidor!-exclamó la mayor levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su armadura.

-Pe-pero…

-Te vas o me voy, decide-dijo molesta.

Felicia corrió alejándose de todos, mas Ludwig fue tras ella, por su parte Lovina maldecía hecha furia, mientras los piratas les miraban inquietos, sola levanto la mesa y todo lo que su hermana lanzo, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el capitán.

-¿Por qué has peleado con tu hermano?-le preguntó confundido.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo-comentó con seriedad.

-Ven conmigo-dijo él dándole la espalda.

Sin objetar le siguió, al llegar a la misma habitación del día anterior, él cerró la puerta y le miro de manera indescifrable.

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? Habla de una vez…

-Es tu hermano el que corrió llorando por la puerta-le dijo molesto.

-Me lanzo contra la pared del barco-dijo mirándolo con ira.

-Es solo un niño- respondió el ibérico.

-Es hora de que crezca y madure-dijo ella entre dientes.

-Tienes a alguien de tu familia con vida y así le tratas, sea como sea es tu sangre, que no daría yo por tener a alguien devuelta, quien sea-agregó el capitán.

-…-en silencio le miro conociendo su error.

-Deberías disculparte-dijo él cruzando los brazos.

-Odio que tengas razón-murmuró Lovina frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca sabes que puede pasar-le comentó.

-Como sea, iré a buscarlo-respondió rápidamente.

-Voy contigo-dijo el capitán siguiéndole-nadie más peleara en mi nave.

-Has lo que quieras-respondió ella saliendo de la habitación seguido del capitán.

Felicia se encerró en la habitación de Ludwig, metiéndose en la cama de él se cubrió hasta la cabeza y lloro libremente, en realidad no quiere faltarle el respeto a su hermana, pero está enamorada, verdaderamente enamorada, su estómago le hace cosquillas cuando está cerca del teutón y siente como si se marease cada vez que lo abraza.

-¡Feli!-exclamó Ludwig entrando a la habitación.

-No vengas por favor-le pidió llorosa.

-¿Que te dijo, por qué lloras?-preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Yo… tú eres mi amigo ¿verdad Lud?-dijo aun cubierta.

-Feliciano eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y solo nos conocemos de un par semanas-murmuraba inquieto.

-¿En serio?-le dijo aun cubierta.

-Lo juro-le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Gracias-respondió descubriéndose.

-Sabes todos mis secretos y te he contado cosas que ni mi hermano sabe-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Lud yo soy…

-¡Todos a sus puestos, barco pirata a la vista!-exclamaban por los pasillos.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-preguntaba aterrada Felicia.

-Solo quédate junto a mí, habrá que pelear-respondió él.

Una densa neblina cubría la visión de los marinos, el cielo se había oscurecido, aun así todos estaban en sus puestos, si había que pelear lo harían. El barco opone era el del reconocido corsario Oliver Kirkland, dicen las leyendas que es un sínico loco, condenado a vagar por los mares en busca del grimorio que rompa el hechizo que su propio hermano lanzo sobre él. La pelea entre las tripulaciones pronto se daría, rápidamente Lovina y el capitán subieron a la cubierta, para luchar contra los piratas adversarios. El capitán Oliver hizo su entrada, sus extravagantes ropas lo hacían destacar, enfrentándose al ibérico le miró fijamente.

-Buenos Días camarada-dijo con una sonrisa inquietante.

-Baja a tus hombres de mi nave-exigió Antonio.

-Solo y solo si obtengo tu ayuda-respondió en un tono colorido y extravagante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Busco una referencia y sé de buenas lenguas que llevas dos criaturas en tu nave-dijo el hombre de rostro pecoso y cabello colorido.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos contigo?-le preguntó con severidad.

-Solo quiero una referencia, eso es todo-dijo ampliando su sonrisa-pero no pareces dispuesto a darme lo que quiero-murmuro.

-Largo de mi nave-exigió el capitán ibérico.

-Que lastima que esto no acabara bien para ti love- respondió desenvainando su espada.

La batalla comenzó, Antonio se enfrentaba a Oliver, el metal de las espadas chocaba con rapidez. Ambas tripulaciones blandían sus espadas. Ludwig se encargó de esconder a la más joven de las Vargas y protegerla de los que se acercaran, sin embargo iba a ser atacado por la espalda, lo que provocó que la joven saliese de su escondite e impulsada por sus sentimientos atacase con magia a aquel que intentó lastimar a su amigo. Mas dicha jugada le costó caro a la joven, el fulgor desprendido de la magia llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¡Quiero a ese!-exclamó Oliver.

-¡No!-exclamó Lovina, sin embargo aquellos con los que peleaba no le dejaron avanzar, cabe destacar que ella no lleva espada alguna, haciendo lento el combate que lleva a cabo.

Ludwig colocándose frente a la más joven le defendió como pudo, notando esto y el lazo que unía a ambos, ordenó que atrapasen a Ludwig y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la tripulación contraria había desaparecido, atónitos les encontraron en la nave contraria.

-Acaso creían que ese pequeño es el único que domina el arte de la magia-dijo Oliver para reír descontrolado- Ahora niño, ven aquí o mataré a tu guarda espaldas-dijo animadamente.

-¡Lud!-exclamó ella viendo a su amigo atrapado.

-¡Burder!-exclamó Gilbert acercándose a borde del barco.

-Oh, claro que no, quiero al niño, no a ti-amenazó colocando su espada bajo el cuello del rubio-aléjate ahora-pidió "amablemente".

-Está bien-respondió la chica- déjelo, le diré lo que quiera saber-agregó acercándose al borde.

-Feliciano, no vallas-le rogó su hermana.

-Perdóname Fratello-le dijo saltando hacia la nave contraria.

Al caer parada en la otra nave, la niebla se disipo, el cielo brillo nuevamente y el barco desapareció frente a todos los presentes, los gritos de Lovina y Gilbert estallaron con rapidez. Ambos se culpaban entre ellos, sin embargo la pelea se detuvo cuando Antonio alzo su voz.

-¡Gritar y pelear no traerá de regreso a sus hermanos!-exclamó molesto-¿Lovino puedes guiarnos hasta tu hermano?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Yo…

-¡¿Cómo va a llevarnos a todos, no es como si tuviese una brújula especializada para encontrar a Feliciano?!-exclamo Gilbert molesto-Todo esto es culpa de tu hermanito…

-¡Pues sin mi "hermanito" tu hermano estaría muerto hijo de puta!-le gritó enfrentándolo.

-Basta, nadie va a pelear en mi nave-dijo Antonio severo.

-Pues déjame en tierra con este, para arrancarle los ojos y darle de comer con su cuerpo a las arpías-rabió la italiana, mirando al albino con desdén.

-Esta no es la manera de resolver los problemas-dijo Elizavetha subiendo a cubierta.

-¡Eli!-exclamó Lovina-se llevaron a Feli, le llevaron y no pude hacer nada…

-Lo he visto, pero me tranquiliza que este con Ludwig, encontraran la manera de escapar, te lo aseguro-dijo ella tratando de aliviar a Lovina.

-¿Erzsi, de donde conoces a este tipo?-preguntó Gilbert acercándose a ella.

-Es una larga historia…

-Y no hay tiempo para ella ahora, necesito el collar que me quitaron el día que llegue aquí y el grimorio de mi hermano-dijo apresurada la mayor de las italianas.

-¿De que te sirven todas esas cosas?-preguntó Gilbert.

-Ya lo veras-fue su respuesta.

Apresurados llevaron los instrumentos que ella pidió y observaron con atención su extraño procedimiento. Abriendo el grimorio a la mitad paso el ojo del dragón sobre las amarillentas hojas, ante la incrédula mirada de todos se trazó un mapa de magia pura, mostrándoles el camino.

-Rápido Antoine, hay que ir por ellos-dijo Francis.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que iremos por Jeanne después de esto- Dicho esto zarparon en búsqueda de los desaparecidos…

 **Fue algo difícil escribir este cap estaba muy ocupada jejeje, pero lo logré. Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego** **ciao~**


	7. Pietatis

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Pietatis**

 **(Piedad)**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Nereidas y sirenas son distintas, en las más modernas adaptaciones ellas comparten una similar apariencia física, pero en la antigüedad las sirenas tenían alas, siendo similares a las arpías.**

 **El latin es una legua romanica-italica, hablada en la antigua roma durante la época media, moderna y contemporánea.**

 **Inspirado en el ost de una película, City of the dead – Eurielle (amo la voz de esa mujer)**

 **Dedicado** **a**

 **Wuilmary10**

 **Neko Kaori**

 **SifherIsh**

 **Mely-Val**

 **E** n un pestañeo fue transportada lejos de su hermana, hallándose a sí misma en otros mares, sintió temor por el bienestar del teutón y el propio. Sintiéndose engañada miró a los ojos del capitán Oliver y no fue capaz de encontrar un solo rastro de arrepentimiento en ellos.

-Mentiste, dijiste que solo querías una referencia-le decía ella angustiada.

-Sí, serás tú mi referencia, yo solo, como se dice, ah sí, adorné la verdad-le dijo Oliver sonriendo ampliamente.

-Déjalo ir-pidió rápidamente, refiriéndose Ludwig.

-Ahí lo tienes-respondió lanzando al pirata maniatado a los pies de la chica.

-¿E-estás bien?-preguntó ella ayudándolo a incorporarse y liberándolo de las cuerdas.

-He pasado peores-dijo adolorido.

-¡Es hora de informarte las reglas pequeña lagartija!-exclamó sonriendo el extravagante hombre-Nos guiaras de buena manera a la isla oculta en Casardis, hogar sirenas y monstros marinos-agregó señalándola.

-Eso es imposible, un viaje suicida-le dijo captando su atención- Necesitas un ninfa, jamás atraparas una con vida y nadie es capaz de viajar por los túneles subterráneos, morirías ahogado ve-terminó mirándolo con terror.

-Sabía que servirías para algo-alegó el capitán ampliando su sonrisa.

-No me está escuchando, los matará a todos-le dijo inquieta.

-Nos guías, no hablas de muertes y listo-comentó el capitán haciéndolo ver como lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Pe-pero…

-tsk tsk tsk, no hables más love, a menos que sea productivo…

-¡Mi hermano vendrá por mí!-gritó interrumpiéndole.

-Los hermanos sweetie, no son tan fantásticos como crees, te traicionan-respondió sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa de su cara.

-No voy a ayudarlo para que se destruya a sí mismo ve-respondió atemorizada.

-No tienes otra opción dear-respondió aun sonriente-Aunque escapases, ¿crees que podrías mantener con vida a tu mascota?- preguntó burlescamente, refiriéndose a Ludwig-Los humanos somos demasiado frágiles-añadió llevando sus brazos a su espalda.

-No es mi mascota ¡es mi amigo!-fuego ardió sus ojos, jamás permitiría que insultasen a alguien que ella aprecia.

-Las noches son realmente frías por estos mares-dijo ignorando las palabras de la chica-atenlos y déjenles pasar la noche en la cubierta y si ponen resistencia, maten al humano-ordenó dándoles la espalda.

Felicia miro con angustia el estoico rostro de Ludwig. Atándoles, les lanzaron un balde de agua y les dejaron ahí. Tal y como lo dijo el capitán la temperatura descendió a tal punto, que podían ver el vaho salir de sus respiraciones. Mantener el calor corporal con la ropa mojada es casi imposible, podía sentir a su amigo tiritar junto a ella, tenía que hacer algo pronto o él moriría de hipotermia, una pequeña llamarada salió de su boca, suficiente para quemar la soga, mas no para incendiarla. Ludwig la observo expectante mientras se desataba. Al verse libre del amarre, llevo sus manos a la soga que rodeaba a su compañero, tratando así de liberarlo.

-Tra-trata de que-marla-Dijo temblando.

-Te lastimaré si hago eso, el fuego no me consume-le explico con claridad.

-De acuerdo, espera, hay un cu-cuchillo en mi bota-respondió cansinamente. Obteniendo el objeto cortante, logró desatar a su amigo, el cual aún temblaba

-Abrázame-le pidió avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó inquieto.

-Solo hazlo por favor, no quiero que mueras-le rogó juntando sus manos.

-Bien, lo haré-respondió sin comprender.

Dejando caer su espalda contra el pecho de su amigo, sintió como él la envolvía en sus brazos. Fue en ese instante que el teutón lo comprendió, la temperatura de ella es muchas veces mayor que la de él, sintió la calidez inundar su cuerpo frio con rapidez; sintiéndose aliviado poso lentamente su rostro sobre el hombro de la más joven, la cual se tensó al sentir el peso de su cabeza en ese lugar.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el más alto al notar la incomodidad de ella, retirando su cabeza de su hombro.

-No, no pa-pasa nada, está bien-respondió apenada, haciendo su cabeza a un lado, invitándolo a quedarse ahí tímidamente.

Nuevamente apoyó su frente sobre el cálido hombro de ella, al pasar los minutos Ludwig notó que Felicia también temblaba.

-Creo que te estoy enfriando…

-No es e-eso-respondió apresurada.

-¿No tienes frio?-preguntó sin moverse.

-Tengo miedo-admitió sin dejar de temblar.

-Todo va a estar bien-dijo él tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Gracias-le respondió relajándose en su abrazo-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Lo que quieras-respondió el más alto.

-¿Por qué Gilbert te llama West?-le cuestiono curiosa.

-Es un apodo, por el lugar donde nací-respondió con simpleza-¿puedo preguntarte algo también?-dijo tímidamente.

-Lo que quieras-respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

-¿Qué significa tu nombre?

-Felicidad… Se supone que siempre debo llevar felicidad a donde vaya, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi abuelo-respondió recogiendo sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en el abrazo.

-Te sienta a la perfección-comentó sintiéndose cómodo con la situación.

-Gracias Lud, yo…te quiero, ¿tú me quieres?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Ah eh, yo…-balbuceaba ante la pregunta, jamás había sido bueno expresándose y en este momento simplemente estaba demasiado impresionado y avergonzado como para reaccionar de forma correcta.

-L-lo si-siento, no debí, es muy pronto yo, yo, sé lo que soy y es obvio que nadie ve, ve-sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, ella actuó sin pensar y se arrepentía, solamente quería que él la quisiera, aun si no la amaba, un te quiero de amigos le bastaba.

-Fe-feliciano, yo también, no llores-murmuró sintiéndose inquieto e inseguro de todo lo que respecto a "Feliciano" se trataba

-Gra-gracias-respondió dándose la vuelta para verle de frente.

Para Ludwig muy pocas cosas se pueden definirse como hermosas, pero el rostro lloroso de quien se encuentra frente a él clasifica en precioso y muy a su pesar en atractivo, llevando sus manos a los hombro de la más pequeña la atrajo hacia él abrazándola nuevamente.

-ha-hace frio-se excusó de sus acciones avergonzado.

-Lo siento, casi lo olvido-respondió con inocencia…

Lovina caminaba sobre la cubierta realmente molesta, Antonio que le miraba de lejos decidió acercarse lentamente, por su parte la mayor de las Vargas se había detenido a mirar el agua, por un momento levantó su mirada y un estrella fugaz surco el cielo, recordándole cuanto su hermana creía en ellas, pidió un deseo angustiosamente, un milagro es todo lo que necesita, mas sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Lovi ve a descansar-pidió preocupado.

-No me llames así merda-dijo volteándose y empujando al capitán lejos de ella.

-Necesitas descansar-respondió el Capitán insistente.

-No, lo que necesito es saber cómo dirigir la maldita nave e ir por mi hermano-dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-De nada serviría viajar día y noche, si al llegar estaremos tan cansados que no podremos salvar a nadie-respondió tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Es mi hermanito el que está allá con ese maldito pirata!-exclamó conteniéndose de llorar.

-Entiende que no todos somos como ustedes, nos cansamos más rápido y morimos más fácilmente -murmuró sin soltarla.

-¡Te odio!-gritó sintiendo el agua salada correr por sus mejillas- él es todo lo me queda-admitió siendo traicionada por sus propios sentimientos.

-Sé lo que se siente-le dijo tomando sus mejillas para levantar su rostro y hacerla mirarlo a los ojos-Te lo juro-agregó viéndole llorar.

Ciertamente el corazón de Antonio es noble, a pesar de ser un pirata, aún recuerda las enseñanzas de su madre. Ver llorar a Lovina por su hermana, solo despertó nostalgia en él, Gilbert solía llorar también y Antonio siempre estuvo ahí para él. Dejándose llevar le abrazo y la dejo llorar hasta que ella se rindió ante el cansancio. Cargándola en sus brazos, la llevo hasta la habitación y le dejo caer lentamente sobre la cama, tumbándose a su lado la observo dormir, hasta que él mismo se dejó vencer por el sueño. Lovina despertó sintiendo un peso familiar sobre su pecho, era él, nuevamente recostado sobre ella, suspiro y miro el techo de la habitación, sintió vergüenza al recordar sus acciones, pero de algún modo este hombre le recordaba a su abuelo…

-"Nonno te necesito, no sé qué hacer sin ti"-pensaba acariciando el cabello del capitán-¿A pesar de todo eres amable? Seguramente a mi abuelo le habría encantado conocerte-murmuraba con la certeza de que él no le escuchaba-tienes su misma personalidad en ocasiones, tan sereno y despreocupado, pero yo…jamás podre ser como él o como tú…

Antonio le escuchaba, mas no articulaba palabra alguna, las caricias que le daba eran casi maternales, tal y como Isabel solía hacerlo y él la extrañaba en demasía, a su bella y dulce madre. Lovina se incorporó dejando la cabeza del ibérico sobre su regazo, acomodo el cabello que caía en desorden sobre su frente y le observo detenidamente, su raza aun le causa curiosidad, le parece hermoso, mas nunca lo admitirá.

-No voy a seguir acariciando tu cabeza como si fueses un cachorro, levántate, sé que estás despierto-dijo ella seriamente.

-…-fue por vergüenza que no abrió los ojos, mas sus traicioneros pómulos enrojecieron.

-Los que duermen no se sonrojan bastardo-agregó lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-exigió saber al levantarse torpemente del suelo.

-¡Mi problema es que finges dormir mientras mi hermano peligra!-exclamó levantándose para enfrentarlo.

-No sé de qué ha-hablas-respondió avergonzado.

-Oh, no, claro que no, no finjas demencia bastardo-le dijo molesta, mientras le empujaba.

-No finjo, te re-recuerdo que soy tu capitán, me de-debes respeto-comentó nervioso, tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema.

-A la mierda el respeto, vil mentiroso de merda, ¡ya verás puttana!-exclamó para lanzarse sobre él, con la clara intención de golpearlo con su puño, sin embargo Antonio esquivo el ataque fácilmente, logrando que ambos rodaran sobre el suelo del barco, Al tratar de levantarse el ibérico fue sostenido de su cintura por lo brazos de la italiana-¡No escaparas bastardo!-aseguró.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, tanto Gilbert como Francis presenciaron la última escena acompañada de dichas comprometedoras palabras.

-¡Nuestros hermanos están raptados y tú solo piensas en sexo!-reclamó Gilbert entrando a la habitación, muy molesto.

-¡No es lo que parece!-exclamaron avergonzados desde el suelo.

-Todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica Gilbo-dijo Francis sonriendo lascivo.

-Me importa un carajo, luego se cogen todo lo que quieran, hay que ir por Feli y West-exclamó el albino arrastrando a Antonio hasta la puerta.

El sol se levantaba sobre el horizonte, mas la espesa neblina no le permite brillar como debe, la menor de las Vargas abrió sus ojos, siendo aún rodeada por lo brazos del teutón. Atemorizada se encontró con la mira azul-rosada del capitán Oliver, el cual los observaba inclinado frente a ellos. Inquieta sintió que debía despertar a su compañero, sin embargo previendo los movimientos de la joven, Oliver negó meneando la cabeza.

-Morning Love, es de esto que yo hablaba-dijo sonriendo mientras se incorporaba-Débiles y frágiles humanos… dime una algo corazón ¿Crees que sin ti, él habría sobrevivido toda la noche?-preguntó colocando una de sus manos en su cadera.

-N-no-respondió temerosa.

-Bien dicho dear… hay algo más aquí-dijo señalando su pecho-En el pecho desprovisto de corazón, de la nieta del que fue un valiente caballero-comento sonriente-¿Cuál era su nombre…? Rom…

-Rómulo-finalizo al verse descubierta.

-Sí, ese, el caballero dragón-dijo sosteniendo su propia barbilla de manera pensativa.

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo y mi identidad… Quien eres ve?-pregunto inquieta.

-El hermano del que maldijo la tierra, Arthur Kirkland- respondió riendo de forma extraña.

-¡¿El duque?!

-Oh así que my lovely brother (mi querido hermano) es el duque, no me sorprende, el haría lo que fuera para cumplir sus cometidos-comentó sonriente.

-Pero usted ¿por qué es un corsario?…

-¿Por qué? Porque estoy maldito, debo encontrar esa isla y ese grimorio, yo jamás descansare hasta que Alice sea libre del bosque neblinoso, sin embargo muy a mi pesar, no puedo ver criaturas mágicas con facilidad o artículos de esa índole…

-Alice… ¿La bruja del bosque?

-Mi hermana

-…-despertándose Ludwig se encontró en esta extraña situación, avergonzado soltó a Felicia y miro con inquietud la mueca en el rostro del capitán.

-Tu mascota despertó-dijo cruzándose de brazos-buenos días puppy (cachorro)- agregó sonriente.

-…-Ludwig le miro en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo ve como me mira dear, debes enseñarle modales-dijo sonriente.

-Esto no está bien ve-dijo ella nerviosa-Sé que su hermana no estría de acuerdo-agregó levantándose del suelo.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó mirándole desconfiado.

-Ella enseña el lenguaje de los hombres a las criaturas, vive en una casa edificada en un árbol, nos ayudó a Lovi y a mí en una ocasión-respondió viéndole con temor.

-Feliciano este hombre no es de fiar-dijo Ludwig parándose junto a ella protectoramente.

-Cuánta razón tienes, pero me temo que no duraras mucho aquí-agregó sonriendo "inocentemente" hacia el más alto.

Algunos miembros de la tripulación subieron a cubierta, ataron un bote pequeño sin remos con una soga extraña. Ludwig y Felicia se vieron obligados a entrar a dicho bote, fueron lanzados sin ninguna delicadeza al mar abierto, la soga los ataba a la nave e impedía que este se alejara de ella. Oliver que los miraba desde la cubierta les sonrió amplia y extrañamente.

-Los tritones y las ninfas de mar, hijos de Nereida y Poseidón, son conocidos por ayudar a los marinos desamparados, háganme el favor de atraer a alguno-respondió sínicamente feliz.

-¡No puede asegurar algo como eso!-exclamó Ludwig.

-Bueno hay dos probabilidades un monstruo marino puede comérselos o un tritón puede salvarlos, la que venga primero-dijo riendo estruendosamente.

Dicho esto el barco y la soga se desvanecieron, Ludwig miro incrédulo, aun le parecía increíble que una nave de gran porte pudiese desaparecer de esa manera.

-Sigue ahí ve-murmuró Felicia temerosa.

-Yo no veo nada-respondió Ludwig.

-Es un truco y nosotros somos su carnada-dijo temerosa.

Las horas pasaban y la luz del cielo fue totalmente cubierta por la neblina que siempre acompañaba al barco del capitán Oliver, al caer la noche sentían demasiada hambre y cansancio. Felicia se abrazaba a sus piernas dejando su cabeza descansar sobre sus rodillas, ella estaba preocupada, la posibilidad de encontrar algún tritón en esta ocasión era casi imposible, pero lo que más le angustia, era la idea de atraer a alguno de sus amigos hasta esta trampa mortal, es bien sabido que ella suele relacionarse bien con todas las criaturas razonables, arpías, goblins y criaturas marinas, su corazón se estremecía al pensar en la posibilidad de que lastimaran a alguien que ella aprecia.

-Saldremos de esto-dijo el teutón acariciando la espalda de la más pequeña.

-…-ella le miro en silencio al levantar su cabeza, lentamente se acercó hacia él y se recostó sobre su regazo-Tengo miedo y extraño a mi hermano-decía llorosa.

-No llores-dijo lo más suave que pudo, él no es bueno para consolar –Debes ser valiente como un buen guerrero-agregó palmeado su cabeza.

-No lloraré-dijo levantándose animada-escapemos de aquí-agregó decidida.

-Escuchaste eso-comento Ludwig asustando nuevamente a Felicia.

Algo nadaba cerca del bote, lentamente un rostro salió del agua, de brillosa piel, unos dedos palmeados tocaron la orilla del pequeño bote, sus cabellos rubios empapados escurrían agua, sus amplios ojos celestes miraban detenidamente a quienes estaban frente a él.

-¿Feli?-preguntó preocupado-¿Estas bien?-agregó con intención de salir del agua.

-No, quédate ahí-le pidió ella acercándose al borde del bote-esto es una trampa, van a tratar de atraparte Alfred-le dijo ella.

-…-Alfred sostuvo el rostro de la chica ignorando la advertencia y dejó besos en sus mejillas.

-Al esto es en serio, necesito que te vayas ve-pidió avergonzada.

-Tienes hambre o sed, te traeré algo de comer-le dijo ignorando nuevamente lo que le decía.

-Escúchame es en serio, avísale a Madeleine también, que nadie se acerque-dicho esto Alfred asintió y se alejó del bote.

-¿Qué era esa cosa y qué acaba de pasar?-preguntaba Ludwig inquieto.

-Esa cosa es un amigo y un tritón, no puedo dejar que él capitán loco le haga daño…-sin haber terminado de hablar Alfred volvió y con el trajo a alguien mas, una nereida, rubia igual que él, sin embargo sus ojos resultaron lilas.

-¿Feli?-preguntó ella con inocencia.

-No, no ve, ¿Qué hacen? Vallase por favor-pidió Felicia desesperada.

-No pueden atraparnos, te sacaremos de aquí-dijo ella sosteniéndose del borde del bote.

-Trajimos comida-dijo Alfred lanzando peses al bote.

-Se los ruego váyanse-pedía ella nerviosa.

-¡Habla en serio, el barco pirata sigue aquí, van a lastimarlos!-exclamó Ludwig viendo a las criaturas.

Ambos sisearon al oír a Ludwig levantar la voz, Felicia llamando la atención de los dos, trato de explicarles que él era un amigo y que de verdad tenían que alejarse pronto del pequeño bote.

-No, los humanos son amigos-dijo Madeleine desconfiada.

-Pero Feli eres nuestra amiga-dijo Alfred con rapidez.

-Los ayudaremos-dijo ella tirando una roca al bote.

Felicia se apresuró a tomar la roca del suelo, una vez en sus manos la misma brillo, Ludwig observaba intrigado. Pronto los ojos de ella brillaron con fuego, el cielo se oscureció, cubriéndose con relámpagos que hacían temblar el pequeño bote.

Rex tremendae majestatis  
Qui salvandos salvas Gratis  
Salve me, Fons Pietatis  
Salve me, Fons Pietatis …

Rey de gran majestad

Que nos liberas y nos guías

Sálvame por misericordia…

Recito Felicia sosteniendo la roca entre sus manos, mas su plegaria fue interrumpida, cuando una gran red cayó sobre ellos, paralizándola y haciéndola caer, sin embargo antes de que ella se lastimase Ludwig la sostuvo con fuerza. Fuera de la red el tritón tiraba de las cuerdas, la nereida gritaba aterrorizada, se encontraba atascada y adolorida. La tormenta calló con fuerza sobre el mar, los gritos de la criatura embravecían los cielos. Al subirlos a cubierta notaron que tritón no había soltado las cuerdas, lo cual le causó heridas sangrantes en sus palmeadas manos.

-¿Dos por uno? Solo necesitamos a esa, láncenlo al agua-dijo divertido el capitán.

-¿No me lo puedo quedar? Hasta esta lindo-dijo una mujer de tez trigueña y cortos cabellos café.

-Como quieras, encárguense de ellos-ordenó el entretenido capitán.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-exclamó Ludwig sosteniendo con fuerza el inconsciente cuerpo de la italiana.

-¡Feli, Madeleine¡-exclamó el tritón sangrante.

-Matt corta la red y llévate a la pececita y la lagartija contigo-ordenó el capitán dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres.

-Ah, ah-gritaba desgarradoramente la ninfa del mar, mientras el hombre la levantaba y la llevaba sobre su hombro.

-Oye músculos, camina si no quieres que te rebanen la cabeza-dijo la trigueña amenazando al teutón con una espada.

Los llevaron a una habitación iluminada únicamente por las velas, en un estanque mediano lanzaron a las criaturas marinas, mientras que a Ludwig le dejaron con ellos y la inconsciente Felicia.

-Al tus manos-murmuraba Madeleine angustiada.

-Arden-decía él con sus manos temblorosas.

-Feliciano, Feliciano, responde por favor-pedía el teutón aferrándose a ella con temor.

La angustia de él fue mayor, ya que el corazón de ella se mantenía silencioso, tomándola como si de un infante se tratase le estrechó contra sí, llamándola sin detenerse, sintiendo un extraño dolor agudo en su pecho y profesando unas imparables ganas de sollozar. Consternada, la nereida le pidió que se acercara a ella, obedeciendo le acerco el cuerpo inconsciente de la italiana, limpio el rostro de la inconsciente con agua y al colocar sus dedos sobre la nariz de ella descubrió que aun respiraba.

-¡Respira!-exclamó aliviando al teutón.

Pasaban horas y ella aun no despertaba, sin embargo Ludwig nunca se separó de ella. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron por fin, él le abrazo con fuerza…

-¿Lud, estas bien ve?-preguntó preocupada.

-No, como lo estaría-le reclamó él.

-Lo siento mucho-pidió llorosa el perdón del más alto.

-Nunca vuelvas a desmayarte de esa forma-rogó él, sosteniendo el rostro de la más pequeña.

-Feli-le llamaban Alfred y Madeleine angustiados.

-Al dame tus manos-pidió Felicia al ver las heridas de él, recibiendo las manos heridas del tritón, estas pronto fueron envueltas por un aura verde y al cabo de unos minutos la heridas habían sido cerradas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, la ferryStone nunca se activará desde este lugar-dijo Madeleine saliendo del estanque y logrando que en un par de minutos su cola escamada, se convirtiese en piernas, en su desnudes su largo cabello rubio cubría sus pechos, empero no parecía afectada por ser vista en tal estado. Levantándose del suelo camino hasta el estanque ofreciéndole la mano a Alfred.

-No sé caminar- respondió el tritón negándose a salir del agua.

-Yo te llevaré- dijo Ludwig ofreciéndose a cargarlo.

-Confía en él Alfred-le rogó Felicia al ver la expresión en el rostro del aludido.

-Esa roca extraña… ¿Qué es?-pregunto Ludwig quien ayudaba a Alfred a salir del estanque.

-Es una Ferrystone, te llevara a donde desees, los humanos no pueden usarlas, a menos de que sean hechiceros o una criatura de cualquier especie mágica les lleve consigo-respondió Madeleine.

-Debemos apresurarnos entonces, podrían descubrirnos-dijo Ludwig con intención de caminar hacia la puerta.

-Eso no es posible aun-le dijo Alfred deteniendo la marcha del Teutón.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ludwig con confusión.

-La lluvia Lud-dijo Felicia-entrar en contacto con el agua, regresará a su estado original a Madeleine-agregó acercándose a él.

-Habrá que esperar-dijo el teutón cansado.

-No será mucho, la lluvia está disminuyendo su intensidad-respondió Madeleine.

Cuando por fin ceso la tormenta, con sigilo salieron de la habitación, caminaron presurosos por los pasillo corriendo la suerte de no ser vistos, justo subieron a la cubierta nuevamente, cuando el capitán hizo su entrada y con él los miembros de la tripulación. Uno de estos se disponía a atacar a la ninfa, sin embargo Alfred, zafándose del agarre de Ludwig cayó sobre el pirata para detenerlo.

-¡Hermano!-gritó la ninfa angustiosa.

-¡No hay tiempo vete!-exclamó él al ser apresado.

Miró a su hermana y señalo al cielo, las nubes tormentosas habían vuelto. Deteniéndose llamo la atención de Felicia y Ludwig.

-Madeleine, hay que ir por él-le llamó Felicia con la intención de regresar y luchar.

-Ya es hora, canta, no hay más tiempo-pidió ella señalando al cielo.

Fue entonces cuando regreso la lluvia, Las piernas de Madeleine volverían a ser cola una vez más. Dedicándole una mirada angustiada a Felicia, le arrebato la ferrystone y la empujo con fuerza, dicha roca brilló en las manos de la ninfa, cegando momentáneamente a los piratas. Un portal se abrió en el cielo y la voz de Madeleine hechizo a los piratas.

I'm scared of what is in my head  
What's inside my soul  
I feel like I'm running, but getting nowhere  
Fear is suffocating me  
I can't breathe  
I feel like I'm drowning, I'm sinking deeper

White light fades to red  
As I enter the City of the Dead

I feel it burning through my veins  
It's driving me insane  
The fever is rising, I'm going under  
Memories flash before my eyes  
I'm losing time  
The poison is killing me

White light fades to red  
As I enter the City of the Dead 

(Temo de lo que hay en mi cabeza

Y en mi alma

Siento que corro y no avanzo

El miedo me sofoca

Me ahogo, me angustio profundamente

El blanco se tiñe de rojo

Al entrar a la ciudad de la muerte

La sangre quema mis venas

Me está enloqueciendo

Memorias que bienes a mí con rapidez

Pierdo el tiempo

El veneno me está matando)

Cantaba la ninfa, mientras Felicia cantaba su plegaria, rogando poder terminarla esta vez.

Rex tremendae majestatis  
Qui salvandos salvas Gratis  
Salve me, Fons Pietatis  
Salve me, Fons Pietatis

(Rey de gran majestad

Que nos liberas y nos guías

Sálvame por misericordia)

Quantus tremor est futurus  
Quando Judex est venturus 

Damnata, invisus ubique  
Ab omnibus, ad infinitum

Rex tremendae majestatis  
Qui salvandos salvas Gratis  
Salve me, Fons Pietatis  
Salve me, Fons Pietatis

(Cuál es el temor que presentara el hombre,

Cuando el juicio del cielo descienda

Maldecidos, odiados en todo, por todos

Para siempre

Rey de gran majestad

Que nos liberas y nos guías

Sálvame por misericordia)

La luz cubrió los cuerpos de Felicia y Ludwig, llevándolos lejos, la última mirada que recibió por parte de la ninfa, estaba llena de valor y amor, mientras de sus grandes ojos lilas caían lagrimas que se confundían con la fría lluvia. Cayendo en el suelo de la habitación de Ludwig, Felicia arrodillada lloró con amargura, gritando de dolor e impotencia, sus amigos atrapados, en manos del vil corsario y sin siquiera una manera de volver para rescatarles, se odio por no haber hecho más que ser inútil, ya que las Ferrystones solo funcionan una vez y se desactivan para siempre, miro con amargura como la luz de la roca, la cual había caído en el suelo, se marchitaba apresuradamente.

-Feli…-murmuró Ludwig preocupado, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Los mataran, los mataran-se lamentaba la joven-nunca sirvo para nadie, siempre mueren a mi lado-continuaba.

-¡Sin ti habría muerto!-exclamó molesto-¡No eres inútil, nunca lo fuiste para mí!-finalizo apretando con fuerza los hombros de las más pequeña.

Ella no despertaba de su estupor, sin saber cómo reaccionar se lanzó hacia él uniendo sus labios en un brusco rose, los ojos del teutón se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón latió desbocado en su pecho, ¿cómo era posible? Se preguntaba, sentir esto al besar a su amigo. Avergonzada ella se separó de él con rapidez.

-Lo siento, lo siento-pidió ocultando su rostro entre sus palmas, había besado a su amigo, todo estaría arruinado ahora.

-¿Qué acabas de…?

-¡Feliciano!-exclamó Lovina rompiendo la puerta de una patada.

-¡Fratello!-respondió la menor corriendo a los brazos de su hermana.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, sentí tu presencia aquí, en cuanto desapareciste del mapa, fratello stupido, no vuelvas a hacerme esto-dijo Lovina entre Lágrimas.

-¡Burder!-exclamó Gilbert para abrazar a su hermano menor-creí que te perdía west, casi matas a tu asombroso hermano de un susto-agrego abrazando con fuerza a su hermano menor. 

Recibieron a los recién llegados con festejos, sin embargo Felicia y Ludwig no se hablaban entre ellos, ya que la más joven huía de la mirada del teutón rubio. De manera resumida, Ludwig conto los hechos acontecidos en el barco del capitán Oliver y cómo fue que llegaron a salvo, omitiendo ciertas partes de la historia por la vergüenza. Los piratas oían atentos, casi les parecía un cuento mítico, sin embargo Felicia estaba triste, miraba hacia el suelo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Antonio notando la tristeza de la más joven, fue hasta ella y acaricio su cabeza, a lo que Felicia respondió con una cansada sonrisa.

-No lo toques-dijo Lovina tirando del brazo de su hermana para envolverla en un abrazo sobre protector.

-Qué celos-dijo el capitán sonriente.

-¡No son celos, mal parido!-fue la respuesta de ella, haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas.

-Me la-lastimas ve-articulo Felicia, ya que su hermana la apretaba demasiado fuerte entre sus brazos.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó Lovina soltándola.

Buscaron comida y agua para los recién llegados, celebraban, mas todo volvía a la normalidad, Lovina discutía con el capitán, Francis y Gilbert se burlaban de ellos, Elizavetha regañaba Gilbert por su mal comportamiento, empero Felicia, quien estaba sentada junto a Ludwig, se mantenía silenciosa y distante, la típica sonrisa lela había desaparecido de su rostro, dejando una expresión más nula, extraña para el siempre alegre rostro de la italiana.

-Es tarde ya y todos necesitamos un buen y merecido descanso-dijo el capitán invitando a que su tripulación partiera hacia sus cuartos.

-Feliciano…-le llamó el rubio a la pequeña, extendiendo su mano.

-…-ella le miró en silencio y para la sorpresa de todos, paso de él, caminando hacia su hermana y escondiéndose tras ella…

 **Ah Dios que mala soy, salvo a unos y condeno a otros. Espero que se haya entendido, pero Alfred es USA y Madeleine es Canadá, fue difícil encontrar la letra de la canción pero ahí está :D, disculpen si la traducción del latín o el inglés no son prolijas, es que las hice yo misma. Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego ciao~**

 **¡PREGUNTA!**

 **¡¿Quieren un capítulo aparte para saber qué sucederá con Al y Madie o los dejo para el final?!**


	8. Einsamkeit

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Einsamkeit**

 **(Soledad)**

 **O** culta tras su hermana, Felicia recostaba su frente en el hombro de Lovina, ya que temía ver al teutón a los ojos. Ludwig retiro su mano lentamente, suponiendo que ella no la tomaría. Lovina le miró con odio, sin duda alguna su hermana sentía miedo de ese sujeto y la mayor quería saber el porqué. Tomando a la menor del brazo, ella la arrastró lejos de toda la tripulación y acorralándola para que no escapase le miro con preocupación.

 **-** che è successo a te? (¿Qué te sucedió?)-preguntó Lovina molesta.

-¡Niente! (nada)-exclamó Felicia llorosa.

-¡è una bugia! (es una mentira)-reclamó golpeado con fuerza la pared

-Ho fatto una cosa terribile (Hice algo terrible)-reconoció la menor aterrada.

-¡Che (Que)!-exclamó la mayor.

-Mi spiace, ma non posso dirglielo(Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo)-decía temerosa y avergonzada.

-Davvero?, io sono la tua sorella! (¿en serio? Yo soy tu hermana)-le reclamó tomándola del cuello de su camisa.

-ti prego perdonami (Perdóname te lo ruego)-le dijo abrazando a su hermana mientras lloraba.

Sintiéndose impotente, Lovina estrecho a la menor contra ella, acaricio repetidas veces la cabeza de su hermana para tranquilizarla, odiaba verla de esa manera, pero si Felicia no quería decirle, ella nunca podría ayudarla. Ya más tranquila, la menor levanto la mirada y sobre el hombro de su hermana, pudo divisar a Ludwig y al capitán, avergonzada volvió a ocultarse en el abrazo de su hermana.

-cosa succede? (que pasa)-preguntó Lovina al sentir su hermana temblar ligeramente- Feli…

-Me alegra que no estén peleando, pero… ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el capitán confundido.

-…-ella los miró en silencio, mientras seguía ocultando a su hermana en sus brazos-He tú, quédate con Feliciano hoy, yo me voy con el cara de papa-dijo finalmente.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el capitán.

-No… io… non vorrei (yo no quiero)…-dijo Felicia con timidez.

-Feliciano…-le llamó el Teutón, sin embargo ella huía de su mirada.

-Tú no te acerques, no sé qué pasó pero lo descubriré-dijo la mayor mirándolo enojada.

-Ora basta, per favore (ya basta, por favor)-rogó la menor apretando la mano de su hermana.

-Feliciano, ¿quieres quedarte con tu hermano?-preguntó el capitán sonriendo amablemente. Tímidamente asintió la menor-De acuerdo, llévalo-le pidió a la mayor.

-¿Y tú, donde dormirás?-preguntó Lovina cruzándose de brazos.

-Detalles-aseguró con seguridad-solo déjame hablar con mi contramaestre-agregó mirando a Ludwig fugazmente.

Retirándose rápidamente, Lovina se llevó consigo a su hermana. Una vez solos Antonio se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y observo al teutón detenidamente, este ante el escrutinio ajeno se sintió incomodo e inquieto.

-Capitán yo…-murmuró deteniéndose.

-¿No tienes algo más que decir?-preguntó al notar que el teutón se quedaba en silencio.

-…-estoico levanto el rostro, sin embargo Antonio discernió un atisbo vergüenza en su mirada.

-Aun no lo has notado cierto…

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó el aludido.

-Entre ese niño y tú hay algo que… olvídalo, solo trata de arreglar toda esta situación-le dijo retirándose de la presencia del más alto, dejándole pensativo.

Al llegar a su habitación la imagen encontrada le hizo sentir alguna especie de ternura, la cual ya no recordaba. Las Vargas dormían en un abrazo donde la mayor protegía a la más pequeña. Lentamente Antonio se acercó a ellas y mirándoles celosamente pensó –"Si tan solo hubiese tenido a un hermano a mi lado"- Sin embargo dicho pensamiento murió, al recordar que ganó a una familia después de escapar del duque.

-¿Capitán?-murmuró Felicia despertando.

-Lo siento Feli, te desperté-se disculpó el ibérico encaminándose a la silla, situada frente a su escritorio.

-No, está bien, no se preocupe-dijo saliendo del abrazo de su hermana, para sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Son muy unidos-afirmó el castaño.

-Desde que puedo recordar ve-reafirmó la menor.

-Feli tu…

-Por favor, no me pregunte por Lud-rogó mirándole a los ojos con vergüenza.

-No lo haré pequeño dragón-respondió él sonriente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella suavemente.

-…-Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella.

-Feli ¿te sientes mal?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Nonno (abuelo)-murmuraba entre su llanto.

-Feli dime ¿qué pasa?-pedía el mayor preocupado sosteniendo los hombros de quien lloraba.

-Quiero a mi abuelo, lo necesito, no sé qué hacer-decía entre el llanto.

-No soy tu abuelo, pero puedo ser tu amigo-dijo el capitán palmeando la espalda de ella.

-gra-gracias-murmuró abrazando al mayor con timidez.

-Ve a dormir, lo necesitas-dijo él llevándole hacia la cama nuevamente.

-Y ¿usted?-preguntó preocupada.

-No dormiré hoy-respondió con simpleza.

-Pero, hay suficiente espacio-respondió ella acostándose a un lado de su dormida hermana.

-Lovino se molestará-se excusó él.

-Pe-pero ya haz dormido junto a él…

-Sí pero…

-¿Es mi culpa qué no quieras dormir? Si quieres me retiro-dijo entristecida ella.

-No, no, claro que no, en lo absoluto-dijo preocupado.

-Entonces no veo el problema ve, aunque no lo crea, a mi hermano no le gusta dormir solo, pero no le diga que le dije-comentó riendo levemente.

-Feli, puedes llamarme Antonio-dijo el capitán sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Está bien capitano Antonio-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la mañana Lovina despertó sintiendo un gran peso sobre ella, para su sorpresa se encontraba siendo utilizada como una almohada por parte de Felicia y Antonio, los cuales descansaban plácidamente sobre ella, dificultándole respirar.

-¡Quítense de encima, no respiro!-exclamó despertando a los demás.

-Bu-buenos días fratello-dijo nerviosa la menor.

-No de nuevo-se lamentó el capitán.

-Puto bastardo, yo soy el afectado aquí-reclamó ella.

-Hera, hera, hera- rio la menor divertida.

-No te rías, no le veo gracia-regaño Lovina a la menor, la cual solo continuaba riendo.

Dejando de lado lo sucedido en la mañana, redirigieron el curso de la nave hacia Grancys, con la esperanza de rescatar a Jeanne. Lovina observaba el mar por el balcón del Galeón, sintiendo la brisa marina resecar su boca, pronto escucho pasos, pero le restó importancia, ya sabía quién era el que se acercaba a ella. Antonio se posiciono a su lado y apoyó sus brazos de la baranda de madera, mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-¡Che! (que)-reclamó molesta y avergonzada.

-Nada-respondió él dejando de observarla.

-¿Cómo que nada bastardo de merda? Sé que algo tramas-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes-comentó haciendo que el rostro de la aludida se enrojeciera.

-Porca miseria-murmuraba avergonzada.

-Avergonzarte también me gusta-agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡¿Que te has creído figlio di puttana?! ¡No estoy avergonzado, estoy molesto, lo que es más, no tengo que explicarte nada!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien…-dijo él para quedarse junto a ella en silencio.

-¿No vas a irte?-preguntó molesta.

-No…

-Solo quiero estar en paz por unos míseros minutos de merda y tú me estas jodiendo-murmuró molesta.

-Estar contigo me causa tranquilidad…-dijo provocando que ella le mirase incrédula.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres un…

-Bastardo, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces Lovi- interrumpió el capitán.

-Tienes severos problemas de autoestima-comentó ella dando un paso atrás para retirarse, sin embargo Antonio la sostuvo por el antebrazo antes de que se alejará de él.

-Hablo en serio- dijo mirándole a los ojos- cuando estoy contigo puedo descansar, no he tenido pesadillas en todas las ocasiones que he estado contigo-sincerándose sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

-Anto…

-Estoy cansado-admitió apesadumbrado- no soy ni la sombra de quien solía ser, no soy lo que prometí a mis padres y me siento tan culpable-sus ojos se llenabas de agua salada, sin embargo él no se permitía llorar.

Para la sorpresa del capitán, Lovina palmeo su espalda y le sonrió angustiada. Contra su voluntad las lágrimas acumuladas se desbordaron, rodaron por sus bronceadas mejillas llegando al suelo y con ellas sus fuerzas y orgullo, cayendo de rodillas encorvo su espalda y tapo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. El sobrero negro de capitán, cayó al suelo a los pies de Lovina, quien se acercó a Antonio y le abrazo.

-No esta demás llorar bastardo-le dijo acariciando su espalda.

-Yo me odio-admitió entre el llanto.

-Eres el hijo de un rey-dijo Lovina sintiendo como él se aferraba a ella- Eres realeza desde tu nacimiento, levanta la cabeza y no te quedes en el suelo, demuestra al Duque que el terror que infundes no es un simple rumor…nunca te aceptaste esclavo de Kirkland, no aceptes ahora ser esclavo de tus terrores nocturnos, hoy te juro capitán Antonio Fernández Carriedo que no me iré de tu lado hasta que venzas al maldito que te arrebato tu vida anterior-finalizo seria ante aquel juramento.

-Me quito todo lo que tenía-murmuro negándose a ver el rostro de ella.

-Pues cometió un error en su perfecto plan, No te quito la vida-dijo levantando el rostro del aludido con brusquedad-ahora levántate y lucha-le exigió tirando del cuello de su camisa.

-Solo si prometes luchar de mi lado…

-Yo pelearé junto ti-respondió anticipándose.

-Tony…-escucharon una voz familiar tras ellos.

-Gil, Fran yo…-Sin esperar a una excusa, ambos hombres se unieron al abrazo con rapidez.

-Siempre estuvimos junto a ti-dijo Francis quien le miraba inquieto.

-Pero desconocíamos tus preocupaciones, solo nos apoyamos en ti-comentó Gilbert angustiado.

-Te dejamos todo es peso, sin pensar siquiera en ti-finalizo Francis.

-Son como mis hermanos, no hay de que lamentarse amigos míos, hoy más que nunca siento felicidad-aseguró el capitán con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Desconociendo dichos hechos, Felicia buscaba a su hermana por la nave, sin embargo temía encontrarse con Ludwig en su travesía, ella reconoce que es una completa cobarde, sin duda no sabría cómo mirar a la cara del teutón, no después de todo lo que ella hizo, sentía tanta vergüenza, que de solo recordarlo sus mejillas se encendían. Avanzaba con temor y miraba a todas direcciones con precaución. Sin previo aviso alguien tiro de su brazo y le atrapo en una habitación, tapándole la boca con la palma de su mano, para evitar que sus gritos se escuchasen y alertaran a toda la tripulación. Felicia pataleaba y lloraba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su miedo se acrecentó al oír la voz de su captor, puesto que desde el momento en que la atraparon supo de quien se trataba.

-Feliciano ya basta-murmuró Ludwig exigiéndole.

-…-ella abrió sus ojos aterrada y apretando con todas sus fuerzas el antebrazo del teutón, lo logró que la soltara haciéndolo exclamar de dolor-Lo siento, lo siento ve-decía llorosa acercándose a él-¿Te duele mucho?-le pregunto tomando el brazo amoratado de más alto.

-…-Ludwig la miro en silencio mientras ella lo curaba. Acariciaba el hematoma dejando tras de sí una sensación agradable y un aura verde brillante-Discúlpame-pidió avergonzado-No tengo tacto y mucho menos soy bueno en hacer sentir bien a las personas…

-No lo hagas…-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Feliciano?

-No te disculpes, soy yo el problema-le dijo avergonzada.

-Tú salvaste mi vida-respondió el más alto con seriedad.

-¿No me odias?-preguntó Felicia tímidamente.

-Jamás podría y creo que nadie en este mundo llegará a hacerlo-respondía sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Po-podemos seguir siendo amigos?-preguntó mirado al suelo.

-Yo…

-Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo, jamás, nunca más, te lo prometo, so-solo dame otra oportunidad y yo yo…-Cansado de la rápida palabrería de Felicia, él cubrió la boca de ella con su mano.

-De acuerdo-dijo ante la atónita mirada de la más pequeña.

-Gracias, gracias-repetía abrazando al más alto con toda su fuerza.

-No respiro-se quejaba él.

-Lo siento, ¿te rompí algo?-preguntó preocupada.

-No, eso creo-dijo algo adolorido.

-gracias al cielo-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, provocando que el teutón se sonrojase.

Todo regresó a la normalidad en el galeón, sin embargo ciertas cosas habían mejorado, Antonio sonreía con más frecuencia, Gilbert comenzó a llevarse excelente con la menor de las hermanas, al igual que Francis, ya que ella y el galo, solían encontrarse en las tardes para hablar sobre Jeanne. El capitán y Lovina solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque la mayoría de este lo empleaban para discutir y recibir extrañas acusaciones por parte de Gilbert. Por su parte Ludwig se descubrió a si mismo, vigilando a las más joven de las italianas, cada día su mente se encontraba más confusa, sintiéndose irreconocible para sí mismo y no era capaz de procesar bien ese mar de sentimientos encontrados, así que finalmente recurrió a la única persona que le podría ayudar.

-Elizavetha, Elizabetha- decía el rubio golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

-Ludwig ¿qué sucede?-preguntó la húngara mirándole confundida.

-Tengo que hablarte, es algo de gran importancia-dijo él inquieto.

-De acuerdo, pasa- respondió ella dejándole entrar.

-Necesito aprender sobre sentimientos o algo como eso, dime que tienes un libro o alguna cosa que pueda ayudarme a comprender-dijo con seriedad el más alto.

-Un ¿libro?-La mujer comenzó a reír ante el avergonzado joven- No necesitas de un libro para entender tus sentimientos, todo lo que necesitas está aquí-dijo señalando su pecho- y aquí- finalizó señalando su frente.

-No lo comprendo-respondió el menor.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Cómo es posible?-se lamentaba la mujer.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera-respondió él llevando la palma de su mano a su frente, mientras demostraba su incomodidad con su expresión facial.

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto ella amablemente.

-Raro-dijo simplemente.

-Defínete- respondió ella con impaciencia.

-Pues como, si fuese a vomitar, también me duele la cabeza y mi pulso esta acelerado de vez en vez-dijo como quien recopila síntomas de un terrible mal.

-Creo que estás enamorado-comento ella emocionada.

-No ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-dijo negándose a creer.

-Ya he pasado por eso-respondió sonriendo ampliamente- ¿cómo se llama la afortunada?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-No, no es nadie-respondió inquieto tratando de aparentar calma.

-Podría ser, acaso… ¿Feli?

-¡¿Cómo rayos?!... es decir no, no, claro que no-dijo cruzando los brazos con vergüenza.

-Lud, ¿qué sucedió en aquella nave?

-Es que, yo solo…-aclarando su garganta recuperó su estoica mirada- si voy decirte esto necesito que lo entiendas con seriedad…

Antes de poder decir otra palabra Ludwig se vio interrumpido, por alguien que entró en la habitación, fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Felicia, quien se mostraba tranquila y caminaba hacia adentro de la habitación, con un plato en sus manos.

-Eli te traje pasta… ¿Lud?-decía mientras miraba al joven con curiosidad.

-Feli hola, Ludwig se sentía algo enfermo y vino por medicinas- excusó la mujer al rubio que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Eh, sí, eso es-dijo aclarando su garganta una vez más.

-No lo sabía, ¿te sientes muy mal?-preguntó la más pequeña mirando con preocupación al más alto.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, estaré bien-respondió el teutón avergonzado.

Entregando la comida a la mujer húngara, Felicia tomó el antebrazo del teutón y lo llevo con ella fuera de la habitación sin dar explicaciones, él por su parte no emitió queja alguna, dejándose llevar, embelesado por la preocupación de quien lo aprecia. Llevándolo a su habitación, ella le hizo sentarse al borde de la cama, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos lo inspección minuciosamente.

-¡¿Qu-que haces?!-preguntó él sintiendo el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

-No pareces enfermo ve-dijo ella con inocencia- pero tu temperatura es un poco más alta de lo usual-agregó preocupada.

-Ya veo-comentó más calmado al recordar que ella era buena en la curación mágica-debe ser fatiga-agregó tratando de calmarla.

-Descansa entonces-le pidió ella sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No puedo, debo ayudar en la nave, hay que llegar pronto a Grancys-fue la respuesta del más alto.

-Solo cinco minutos, no mataras a nadie, además no quiero que te enfermes, los humanos mueren cuando se enferman-le rogó preocupada.

Es su travesía Felicia había visto y conocido muchas criaturas, de entre ellas los humanos, que a su parecer son demasiado frágiles, incluso el más entrenado, puede sucumbir ante la fuerza de una enfermedad. Siendo conocedora de magias sanadoras, siempre que vio a un enfermo le quiso ayudar, sin embargo su hermana nunca se lo permitió "Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso"-le decía. El destino de los enfermos siempre ha sido tenebroso y Felicia sabe eso, es por esto que teme que él se enferme, reconoce de ante mano que su hermana no le permitirá curarlo, ya que parece odiarlo.

-De acuerdo-respondió sintiéndose abochornado, mientras se acostaba sobre su cama.

-Duerme-le pidió sonriéndole amablemente.

-No puedo hacerlo de inmediato-admitió inquieto.

En ese momento ella le canto antiguas canciones de cuna, ya olvidadas por los hombres, trayéndole nostalgia y paz al mismo tiempo. Junto a ella se sentía tranquilo, mas tomando en cuenta que él no conoce el secreto de las gemelas, se comprende el porqué de su lucha interna y las constantes dudas de todo lo que siempre creyó que le gustaba, hasta el punto de replantearse a sí mismo, los pros y contras de la situación. El soliloquio mental murió con su conciencia, al caer en el más profundo y pacifico sueño.

Felicia le observo dormir y detuvo su canto, con cuidado acaricio la cabeza del pirata mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tras ella Lovina entró, miró molesta a su hermana, la cual ante el susto de ser descubierta, se levantó con rapidez de aquella cama y palideció ante la imponente mirada de su hermana mayor, la cual estaba llena de decepción y enojo.

-Cuando Eli me dijo que aquí te encontraría no quise creerlo, que tonta fui-dijo enojada- Ya fue suficiente, tienes que dejar de jugar a esto y tú sabes bien por qué…

-No es lo que crees, te lo juro, yo yo…

-Deja de mentirme, nunca antes lo habías hecho-dijo enojada y herida- Sé que sientes, es claro para mí… pero es imposible, es humano ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?-preguntó Lovina retirándose de la habitación.

-Yo también… hay sangre humana que corre por mis venas-murmuró entristecida-Si tan solo, si tan solo fuese completamente humana, podría estar… a su lado por siempre-continuó mirándole desde donde estaba.

Sintiendo escozor en sus ojos, se acercó nuevamente a aquel que dormía, desconociendo de su anterior altercado. Sin permitirse llorar tomo la mano de él y entrelazo sus dedos entre los ajenos, anhelando haberle conocido sin ese disfraz que llevaba, recordando aquel instante en que estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, añorando que el la amase sin importar el que dirán.

-¿Feliciano?-murmuró el joven incorporándose- ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado ante la expresión del rostro de ella.

-Sí, si perfectamente-respondió soltando su mano rápidamente.

Lovina caminaba iracunda por el pasillo del galeón, no podía entender a su hermana, en un momento persigue a aquel sujeto como si fuese un cachorro, luego se esconde de él, para finalmente volver a perseguirlo. Incapaz de pensar en algún mejor lugar para desahogarse, se dirige a la habitación del capitán con rapidez. Sentándose al borde de la cama mira hacia el techo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Lovi?-le llama el capitán ingresando a la habitación.

-No estoy de humor para hablar-respondió sin voltearlo a ver.

-Bien-respondió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?...

-Espero a que te sientas mejor para poder hablar-respondió sonriéndole.

-Eres imposible bastardo-murmuró palmeando su frente- simplemente no sé qué hacer con mi hermano-admitió enojada.

-Asique se trata de Feli, pero ya solucionó sus problemas con Ludwig-respondió sin comprender.

-Ese es el puto problema-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que solo estás celoso-comentó ganándose una mirada llena de ira por parte de Lovina.

-Nunca lo entenderías, eres humano después de todo- decía ella mientras él la observaba confuso.

-Pruébame-contestó sonriéndole amablemente.

Sonrojándose frente a él, aparto la mirada con vergüenza. Se sintió estúpida, como era posible que la sonrisa de un simple humano le hiciera sentir de tal manera, sin embargo su lucha interna se detuvo ante la carcajada del que le acompañaba, volteando su rostro para verle de nuevo lo descubrió riendo.

-Te avergüenzas con facilidad-le dijo entre risas.

-¡cierra la boca!-exclamo aún más avergonzada.

-Justo lo que dije, ya estas completamente rojo-decía mirándole sonriente.

-Mal nacido-dijo levantándose contra él para atacarlo, sin embargo él la detuvo con un abrazo.

-Fusosososo~-susurró en su oído.

-¡¿Qué merda?!-exclamó empujándolo, para separarse de él-¿Qué coño dices?-preguntó alterada.

-Es un hechizo de buena suerte-dijo sonriente.

-Hechizo tus pelotas, tú no sabes nada de magia-le reclamó molesta y avergonzada.

-Mi madre me lo enseñó y solía hacerme reír, solo quiero que sonrías más a menudo-respondió sobándose la nuca.

-Eres un idiota-respondió sonriendo levemente.

-Ha funcionado, que bien-dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-De acuerdo fosuso para ti también-dijo restándole importancia.

-Es fusosososo-le corrigió.

-Lo que sea-dijo empujándole en manera de broma.

-Quizá tu hermano se sienta algo solo-le dijo el capitán posando su mano en el hombro de ella.

-¿Solo dices? Pero me tiene a mí-respondió indignada.

-A él le encanta hacer amigos, ya lo he notado-dijo él sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Antonio cuando esto acabe, quiero que ustedes se queden con Feliciano-dijo ella con seriedad.

-Pero… ¿A dónde irás?-pregunto preocupado.

-Ya pensaré en eso-respondió inquieta.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti-dijo el tomando la mano de ella. Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y tras ella Gilbert y Francis presenciaron el último momento entre el capitán y la italiana.

-Por fin me escucharon y se buscaron un cuarto-dijo Gilbert riendo estruendosamente.

-¡No es lo que parece!-exclamaron al unísono.

-Ya dejen de negarlo, el amour está en el aire-dijo Francis burlonamente.

-Porca miseria-murmuró alejándose del capitán y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Al final la visita inoportuna de los compañeros del capitán tuvo una importante razón de ser, tanto Francis como Gilbert estaban preocupados por el plan a efectuar, al llegar al puerto de Grancys. Finalmente se llevó a cabo una reunión de la tripulación, en la cual indicaron no atacar a la ciudad, se decidió que lo mejor sería ir encubiertos.

-Feli debe ir con su hermano, son ellos quienes saben dónde ocultan a Jeanne-dijo Elizavetha con seriedad.

-Estás loca Eli, nos descubrirán-replicó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Además Francis tiene que venir, se lo prometí a Jeanne ve-dijo la menor.

-Entonces hay que disfrazarlos-respondió la húngara.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Francis coincidiendo con el resto de la tripulación.

-Que así sea entonces-agregó el capitán sonriendo.

-Yo que quería diversión-dijo Gilbert decepcionado.

-La idea es ni llamar la atención Gilbert-le regaño Elizavetha.

-Bien, ya entendí-se quejó el albino- pero como ocultaremos la nave, es imposible que no la noten-agregó él.

-Fácil, yo me encargo de eso ve-dijo Felicia sonriendo.

-Que bien, tengo unos vestidos que les quedarán maravillosos-dijo Elizavetha emocionada.

-¡¿Vestidos?!-exclamó Lovina-me niego nunca usaré esa merda-concluyó molesta.

-Pero fratello hay que ayudar a Francis y a Jeanne-le rogó la menor.

-Tu solo te metiste en esta merda…

-Lovino Vargas, ayudaras a Francis quieras o no- dijo Elizavetha severa.

-Preferiría ir desnudo que con falda-respondió grosera.

-¡Lovino! Se muchas cosas de ti y si quieres que nada se sepa será mejor que obedezcas-le amenazo molesta.

-De acuerdo, bene lo haré-dijo resignada.

-Mucho mejor-dijo ella sonriente.

-Bipolar-murmuró Lovina.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Elizavetha con cara de asesina.

-Que ti amo-dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno-respondió victoriosa.

-¿Realmente se disfrazaran por mí?-preguntó Francis conmovido.

-Y también por Jeanne ve-respondió Felicia sonriéndole al galo.

-Yo no lo hago por ti mierda con patas-replico Lovina.

-Merci, merci pequeño ángel-decía el galo abrazando a la más joven e ignorando el comentario de la mayor de las hermanas.

-Suelta a mi hermano-le reclamo molesta, mientras era ignorada.

 **SifherIsh**

 **También amo a los gatos XD**

 **He estado ocupada, perdonen la demora el próximo capítulo será el extra asique espero que hayan disfrutado de este ;D. Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego ciao~**


	9. Nameless song I

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 8 parte 1:**

 **Nameless song**

 **(Canción sin nombre)**

 **Gracias por los follows y los reviews :D me hacen feliz y me animan.**

 **C** ustodiada día y noche, la ninfa fue apartada de su hermano, solo la acompañaba la voz del mar y su silencioso carcelero, el cual se retiraba únicamente para traerle de comer. La presencia de dicho hombre era igual que nada, en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, sintiéndose sola y angustiada por el bienestar de su hermano, cantaba lamentos que oscurecían aún más los cielos, sin embargo dichos cantos eran desprovistos de letra, meramente se componían de llantos rítmicos, sin embargo aquel hombre no le interrumpía, se puede decir que simplemente le ignoraba. En su mente, a ella no le cuadraba dicho pensamiento -¿Dónde se encuentra su moral y su ética?- Se preguntaba la criatura, -así que es esto un pirata- se decía a sí misma, un ser humano capaz de soportar e ignorar el dolor y la angustia ajena. Esa noche no llegaron a los oídos de la tripulación las tristes melodías, únicamente fluyeron lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua del estanque.

-…-silenciosamente aquel hombre se acercó al estanque y le vio llorar.

-…-Compartiendo el mutismo, ella levanto su mirada y le observo sin cambiar su expresión de desolación.

-…-Nada más que un suspiro cansado salió de la boca del carcelero. Pronto ella notó las manchas bajo sus ojos lilas-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-…-le miró en silencio, incapaz de zambullirse en el agua y huir, ya que el estanque es poco profundo.

-Mi nombre es Matt-Dijo él al no recibir respuesta.

Siendo la primera vez que este hombre le hablaba, sintió temor de él, sin embargo aquel pirata solo lucia cansado y curioso. El llanto de la ninfa cesó pero conservaba su triste expresión, extendiendo su brazo hacia el marino, llevo las yemas de sus palmeados dedos, a la parte inferior de los ojos del hombre, aquel gesto no inquieto al pirata, lo tomó como curiosidad.

-Son ojeras –se limitó a decir, mientras tomaba la mano de la criatura y la miraba con curiosidad. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella retiró con rapidez su extremidad-No te haré daño-dijo aquel hombre con una expresión desinteresada.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo refiriéndose a su hermano.

-En otra habitación-respondió al comprender por quien preguntaba-¿no me dirás tu nombre?-preguntó insistente pero demostrando indiferencia.

-Madeleine-dijo insegura de lo que hacía.

Una extraña sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del pirata, esto inquietó a la criatura en demasía. Sin embargo este acto abrió paso a más charlas cortas, permitiéndole a la ninfa conocer a su captor superficialmente. Pasaban los días y la única compañía presente le permitía no sentirse tan sola, pero a pesar de tener cortas charlas con su captor, ella aun no era capaz de comprender la inmensa devoción que tiene ese hombre por el capitán excéntrico.

-Déjanos ir- le pidió entre una de sus tantas conversaciones.

-No puedo hacer eso–respondió inquieto, mas mantenía su desinteresado semblante.

-Pueden morir tratando de llegar a la isla, aquel al que tu llamas capitán, va a llevarte a una posible muerte-ella lo miró alterada -¿Qué es lo que te hace tan devoto a ese hombre?-dijo finalmente.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven, siendo huérfanos no teníamos a donde ir o que comer, mi hermana y yo estábamos muriendo de hambre, fue entonces que ese hombre apareció, vestido de manera extravagante, con su extraña sonrisa y comida en sus manos… fuimos los primeros integrantes más jóvenes de esta tripulación, con el pasar de los años, muchos compañeros envejecieron y otros más murieron, sin embargo descubrimos que él no envejecía, prometió cuidarnos hasta ser lo suficientemente mayores como para sobrevivir por cuenta propia, nunca nos retuvo en este lugar, pero jamás nos echó-dijo Matt con seriedad.

-Darás tu vida por quien te salvo-concluyó la criatura mirándole asombrada.

-El me ayudó, yo le debo la vida, si él va a tomarla, que así sea-finalizó mirándole con seriedad.

Sintió algo inexplicable al oírle decir aquello, ¿quizá ira? No, ¿enojo? Tampoco, ya se había molestado antes, nada de lo anterior podría compararse a lo que sintió, fue casi como si su corazón se comprimiese en su pecho, de alguna manera temía por la vida de aquel pirata.

-No eres alguien de mal corazón-le dijo acercándose al borde del estanque, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-No puedes asegurar algo como eso-respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

Fascinada por el corazón de ese hombre, descubrió luz en un momento oscuro, por ello llegó a pensar que talvez, solo quizás, en una muy pequeña posibilidad, aquellas personas que habitaban la nave no fuesen todos unos ladrones de mal vivir, al fin y al cabo, los de su raza suelen ayudar a los marinos perdidos. Terminó encontrándose a sí misma, sintiendo afecto por aquel captor. Se le hacía agradable perderse en sus ojos violetas, ya que él le parecía hermoso a pesar de la expresión cansada de su rostro.

-…-le devolvía la mirada en silencio, aunque al principio le incomodase, con el tiempo se acostumbró al constante escrutinio ajeno-¿hay algo en mi cara?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

-Tiene ojos bellos-admitió ella moviendo su cola entretenida.

-Si tú dices-respondió incapaz de manejar un cumplido

-¿Puedes acercarte más?-le pedía recostada del borde del estanque.

Inseguro dio unos pasos hacia el frente, tomando valor se acercó a ella. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo siendo observado cara a cara, lila se encontró con lila. Sintió los fríos dedos de la ninfa sobre su tez, descubriendo por primera vez el tacto completo de los palmeados dedos, suave y húmedo, la piel contraria se le hizo curiosa, armándose de atrevimiento, rozo también con sus dedos la piel ajena.

-No hay escamas en tu rostro-murmuró deteniéndose.

-¿Deberían estar ahí?-preguntó al notar que él se quedaba en silencio.

-…-avergonzado, no se permitió demostrarlo.

-Las hay en mi cola-dijo sonriente, ante el estoico rostro del pirata.

-Lo imaginaba distinto-dijo incapaz de decir otra cosa.

\- ¿Por qué nunca sonríes?-preguntó liberando a aquel hombre de su agarre.

-No tengo porque hacerlo-se limitó a contestar, simulando desinterés.

-Lo imaginaba distinto-respondió ella usando la misma expresión de ese hombre.

-¿Fue eso una burla?-le preguntó mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-¿No sé de qué hablas?-respondió sonriendo divertida al frustrar a su captor.

A pesar de extrañar a su hermano, la presencia de Matt le hizo compañía, sus horas se basaban en cortas charlas y preguntas extrañas. Cierto día saliendo del estanque, la cola de la ninfa fue cambiada por piernas a voluntad, la razón de sus actos fue la sensación de su cola entumida, el quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo le hacía daño y le incomodaba, claro está que no tenía ropa alguna, por ello Matt, desproveyéndose de su camisa, puso la misma sobre los hombros de ella, tocándola por encima de la tela, la sintió fría, mas dicha sensación se la atribuyó a que ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el agua.

-Intentar escapar sería inútil-le dijo él cerrando los botones de la camisa que le había prestado.

-Jamás dejaría a mi hermano-dijo ella viéndole meter el ultimo botón en el ojal.

-...-En silencio la observó, no tenía una respuesta pensada, solo podía ver a aquella bella criatura frente a él y sentirse traicionado por su mente al pensar en ello.

-Tienes muchas marcas-le dijo rozando las viejas cicatrices con la yema de sus dedos- Me recuerdas a un viejo tiburón que alguna vez conocí-agregó mirándole a la cara.

Cada cicatriz contaba una historia, batallas ganadas y otras perdidas. Relató cada una de ellas, como si fuesen malos sueños o pesadillas, mientras ella caminaba alrededor de la habitación en un intento calmado para despertar sus entumidas extremidades. Al finalizar los relatos de sus viejas vivencias, ella se acercó a él, para sentarse a su lado en el suelo, el pirata descendió de su silla de madera y se situó al lado de ella. Se descubrió a si mismo sintiéndose atraído por la ninfa. Por su parte ella solo le miraba calmadamente. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo del pirata, se permitió descansar junto a él. Acostados sobre él suelo ella escucho el rápido palpitar del corazón ajeno y sintió como los dedos de él acariciaban su cabeza con una lentitud amable.

Cuando el hombre fue vencido por el sueño, ella si incorporo y sentada junto a él, acaricio el rostro ajeno sintiéndose dichosa y confundida. Su mente y corazón no trabajaban juntos ahora, la razón le dice que escape, pero sus sentimientos la traicionan diciéndole que se quede junto a él. Lloró sobre el rostro de aquel que duerme y poso sus manos en el ondulado cabello dorado. Cuanto había soñado tenerlo para ella, pero ese anhelo jamás debía ser consumado, no si desea salvar a su hermano de los piratas. Fue así como su corazón se llenó de tristes melodías.

These scars long have yearned for your tenders caress

Estas cicatrices hace mucho anhelaron por tus tiernas caricias

to blind our fortunes, damn what the stars own

para cegar nuestro destino, de las malditas estrellas

rend my heart open, then you love profess

abre mi corazón, entonces profésame tu amor

a winding, weaving fate to which we both atone

ondulante destino, el cual se teje y nos une

You flee my dream come the mornig

te escapas de mis sueños en la mañana

your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet

tú aroma a tarta de bayas y dulces lila

to dream of raven lock entwisted, stormy

para soñar con tus rizos de cuervo , tormentosos

Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep

ojos violetas, llenos de duelo

Abriendo sus ojos, el pirata observo a la angustiada criatura. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se permitió sonreír. Sin importar el bien, ni el mal o la raza, ambos se amaron, deseando no pensar en nada más que el momento presente, sus corazones y sentimientos. No hay arrepentimiento en los ojos de él, ya no hay inseguridad en los de ella. Hombre y ninfa, unidos por el amor que jamás creyeron encontrar, en aquel que esta frente a ellos. Si las palabras de amor poseyeran la capacidad mágica de la seguridad, ya no habría muerte en el mundo, si tan solo fuesen iguales y si tan solo encontrasen el verdadero cielo, pero nada de esto tiene cabida con la realidad, ya que el destino se entre teje si permiso de nadie.

-¿Do you love me?(me amas)-preguntaba ella viéndole a los ojos.

-I already told you (Ya te lo he dicho)-Fue la respuesta del aludido.

-Say it again (Dilo otra vez)-le pedía con insistencia.

-Yes i love you (Si te amo)-respondió con seriedad.

-Never let them hurt me (Nunca dejes que me dañen)-dijo aferrándose a él.

-No lo permitiré-fue su respuesta-¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?-fue su turno de cuestionarla.

-Lo que fuese, si esta en mis posibilidades-le dijo rápidamente.

-Nunca te alejes de mí, jamás-comentó con seriedad.

-Entonces viviré y moriré a tu lado-decía tomando la mano contraria, sintiendo lo áspero de la piel de su palma.

Pero la vida real no se basa en promesas sin fundamento... Los días pasados han sido una pesadilla para Alfred, ha intentado escapar e ir por su hermana tantas veces, que finalmente resolvieron por amarrarlo fuertemente con sogas y cadenas. Hay muchas marcas y moretones en su pálida piel, uno por cada intento fallido. Lo único que le mantenía con fuerzas era escuchar el canto de su hermana cada noche, sin embargo estas melodías se detuvieron, haciéndole pensar lo peor. Se negaba a vivir con la idea de que atrajo a su hermana a una trampa mortal.

-¿Quizás si lo intento una vez más? solo una vez más y me daré por vencido-pensaba mientras buscaba el lado débil del amarre prolijo.

-No funcionara esta vez pretty boy-le decía su carcelero, el cual le miraba prepotente.

-...-En silencio levantó su rostro con enojo, como odia a ese hombre.

Él es trigueño y de estatura promedio, sus ojos rojizos siempre le miran con desdén, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca ha sido amable. Allen es su carcelero y su verdugo, puesto que es él quien siempre le atrapa y fue quien le amarró. Nunca en su vida imaginó decir que detestaba a un humano y mírenle ahora, herido y lleno de rencor. Aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza y le ve pasearse alrededor de él con aires de grandeza. Siempre que el pirata se pasea frente a él, se dedica a mirarlo con rencor, pero esta vez no puede, está cansado, adolorido y angustiado.

-¿Que pasa pretty boy? deja de mirar el suelo-le dijo él al notar el cambio de actitud en Tritón.

-...-silencioso decidió ignorarlo, no le hace ningún bien hablar con aquella persona.

-Déjame adivinar, es por tu compañera ¿cierto?-dijo provocando que el tritón alzase su cabeza.

-!¿Que le hicieron?¡-exclamó angustiado.

-Lo sabía, era eso-dijo ignorando su exclamación-es porque ha dejado de cantar-afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-clamaba inquieto.

-Quizá muerta, o en proceso... pero no lo escucharas de mí-finalizó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a sollozar. Todo aquello era su culpa, se sentía como el ser más vil de toda la tierra, había llevado a su propia hermana al peor de los destinos. Carente de fuerza y voluntad, se permitió llorar como nunca antes la había hecho. Ante los lamentos del tritón, el hombre ablando su rostro, notando por fin cuanto él quería a la ninfa. Inseguro y sintiendo su corazón estremecerse se acercó al sollozante joven y sosteniendo un pañuelo en sus manos trató de limpiar el rostro maltrecho de él.

-¡No me toque!-gritaba seseante, mientras el agua salada corría por sus mejillas.

En silencio se alejó de la criatura y le miro con lastima, incluso él desconocía los planes de capitán para con ellos, pero no cabe duda de que será algo tan macabro y torcido, tal como la personalidad de aquel sujeto. Finalmente Alfred se negó a seguir comiendo y no volvió a tratar de escapar. A pesar de ser una persona que se considera a sí mismo como alguien malo, Allen sentía remordimiento, por ello fue a encarar al capitán, solo para conocer sus planes con esas criaturas.

-No voy a matarlo dear, ¿Por quién me tomas, un bárbaro?-respondió con su inquietante sonrisa.

-Pero la otra, la ninfa, esa ni siquiera se le escucha cantar-le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dolores de garganta, talvez?-dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué le hiciste a su garganta, acaso le cortaste las cuerdas bocales?-preguntó algo asqueado.

-Quizá si, quizá no, ¿qué puedo saber yo?-admitió restándole importancia.

-Pero...

-Primeramente, es tu hermano quien la cuida, love-dijo ampliando su sonrisa- y en segunda... ¿A qué se debe tanto interés?, hay algo que no me has dicho darling-intuyó el capitán.

-Solo quiero saber... ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Sencillo sweetheart, que me lleven por cuenta propia a la isla y que me consigan lo que quiero, that's all (eso es todo)-respondió como si se tratase de lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Jamás te van a llevar por cuenta propia, el tritón es testarudo-le dijo mirándole con seguridad.

-Es por eso que tengo esto- dijo levantando una botella pequeña y rosada.

-Volviste a la alquimia-dedujo él.

-Es mucho más que eso, he trabajado en esto todos los años que llevo maldito, tresure-dijo tomando la botella en ambas manos-No hay forma de que falle- le aseguró sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Que hace esa cosa?-le preguntó inquieto.

-Ya lo veras pequeño, pronto lo veras-respondió viendo fijamente el contenido de la botella.

Llamando a algunos miembros de su tripulación, les ordeno traer al tritón. Cuando Alfred llego al cuarto del capitán le dejaron caer sin delicadeza alguna al suelo, Allen le observo y lo notó irreconocible, no había más seguridad en su mirada, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, Allen temió por la vida de aquella criatura, se sabe perfectamente que la mente del capitán es una fosa obscura y profunda, de momento sintió lástima por él.

-Allen my dear, hazme el favor de sostenerlo-le indicó Oliver Kirkland, mientras le sonreía.

-Está atado, no hay necesidad de...

-¿Te estas rebelando sweetheart?-le preguntó aun sonriente.

-No señor-respondió sujetando al tritón por sus brazos.

-Bien, así está mucho mejor-dijo ampliando su sonrisa- Ahora tú, abre la boca-exigió con una enfermiza emoción.

-...-en protesta silenciosa, el tritón apretó su mandíbula.

-No lo harás-afirmó el Capitán-no me dejas otra alternativa... Allen ábrele la boca sweety-le pidió con falsa amabilidad.

Dadas las circunstancias, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición del capitán. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Allen sostuvo la mandíbula ajena y haciendo presión con sus dedos en la parte inferior de su dentadura, descubrió que sus dientes estaban ligeramente afilados, ya que sintió el ardor al ser cortado.

-Relájate, solo te dolerá un montón-dijo el capitán dejando caer el líquido en la boca de él joven.

-¡Ah!-exclamó al sentir la sustancia deslizarse por su lengua.

-Ciérrale la boca y hazte cargo de que lo trague todo-comentó mientras se retiraba de la habitación, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

En escasos segundos la boca del tritón se durmió por completo, sus ojos se nublaron ante el asco producidos por el horrendo sabor de la sustancia, los escalofríos

Recorrían completamente su cuerpo, cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, trataba de toser, escupir o vomitar, aquello que se deslizaba por su garganta, pero Allen se lo impedía. Sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba, Las escamas que cubrían su cola caían por su cuenta, las branquias ocultas tras sus oídos se cerraban, haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar y de entre sus dedos la telilla que los unía se desgarraba. Incapaz de gritar se limitaba a retorcerse de dolor. Terminó por desmayarse debido al intenso sufrimiento. Ante la atónita mirada del pirata, Alfred se convirtió en un humano común y corriente, la tez antes pálida, se tornó de un color piel rosáceo.

-Hey... pretty boy, despierta-le decía remeciéndolo. Ante la falta de respuesta se tomó la libertad de buscarle el pulso, habiéndolo encontrado suspiro aliviado.

En pocos minutos, el capitán regreso a su habitación y miro satisfecho la transformación, paso por alto el hecho de que se encontraba inconsciente y tomando una pluma y un viejo libro, pareció tomar apuntes de lo sucedido. Sin saber que hacer Allen se quedó junto al inconsciente joven y le dirigió la palabra al capitán.

-¿Va a estar bien?-preguntó viéndole inseguro.

-No lo sé-fue su simple respuesta.

-¡No lo sabes y aun así lo probaste en él!-exclamó atónito el trigueño.

-You look surprised, afther all of these years my dear, you still think i´ll care about something like that (Pareces sorprendido, después de todos estos años querido, aun crees que algo como eso me importa)-dijo restándole importancia, mientras continuaba anotando datos en su libro amarillento.

-But if he die (Pero si muere)... Theres no gonna be a posible way to get to the fucking island that worry you so much (no va haber manera posible de llegar a la maldita isla que tanto te preocupa)-le reclamó molesto.

-I don't think he'll die (No creo que el muera)... ¿Why are you acting like this (Por qué estas actuando así)?... If you like it so much, go ahead (si tanto te gusta, adelante), It´s all yours (es todo tuyo), you always wanted a pet, didn't you? (siempre quisiste una mascota, ¿verdad?)-dijo limitándose a sonreír como lo acostumbrado.

-Captain this is madness (Capitán esto es una locura)-respondió viéndole incrédulo- there is something really wrong with ya (Hay algo realmente malo en ti)-finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-I saw the devil every mornig, looking at me in the mirror (Veo al diablo cada mañana, mirandome en el espejo)-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-You aren't the devil (No eres el diablo)...

-Yes I am (Sí lo soy)... for all of the light that i shut out, for all of the bruises i've caused and tears, for all of the things that i've done, all these years (Por todas las luces que hice apagar, por todas las heridas y lágrimas que causé, por todo aquello que he hecho, todos estos años)-ni un atisbo de tristeza se mostró en el rostro de aquel hombre, provocando inquietud en Allen.

Finalmente le correspondió llevar al inconsciente joven a una habitación, no sin antes vestirlo apropiadamente. Al llegar a la habitación, se limitó a sentarse en una silla de madera y esperar que el ex tritón despertase.

Dolor, fue eso lo primero que sintió, sus manos, cabeza y ¿cola?, algo no está bien y él lo sabe... armándose de valor abrió los ojos con dificultad. La luz fue cegadora, sin embargo algo estaba mal con sus ojos, le ardían demasiado, su nuevo suplicio fue tratar de incorporarse, con horror vio sus manos, trato de gritar pero un sonido gutural y di fónico salía de su garganta. Toda la piel le ardía, incluso el tono de la misma había cambiado, sintió tanta presión en su cabeza, que los vasos capilares de su nariz se rompieron, desconocedor de la manera correcta de respirar, se hayo a sí mismo ahogándose en su sangre.

-¡Cálmate!-le exigió Allen sosteniendo los hombros del joven-respira por la boca, ¡Hazlo!-le ordenaba al aterrorizado humano.

-...-haciendo aquello que se le ordenó, logró recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

-Quédate quieto, esto dolerá-le dijo Allen apretando la nariz de Alfred con fuerza e inclinando la cabeza del muchacho hacia atrás, haciéndole toser, pero al mismo tiempo deteniendo la hemorragia.

-¿Que me han hecho?-dijo con dificultad el joven mientas el pirata limpiaba la sangre de su cara.

-De ahora en más, eres humano-respondió con seriedad, observando el horror plasmado en el rostro ajeno.

-¡Agua, dame agua!-suplicó desesperado.

-No servirá de nada-le dijo entregándole una botella pequeña.

Abriéndola con desespero, lanzo el agua sobre sí mismo, solo para descubrir que Allen tenía razón, para su desgracia su piel, sensibilizada por el elixir, comenzó a arder ante el contacto del líquido, agonizante trató de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo, lastimándose aún más. Conmovido y sintiendo lastima por él, el pirata busco una toalla y desvistiéndole le seco con cuidado, le envolvió en la toalla y lo llevo en brazos a la única cama disponible en la habitación, le dejo caer suavemente en el duro colchón y se quedó a su lado oyéndole sollozar.

-Quiero estar solo-murmuró Alfred.

-No puedo dejarte solo-respondió Allen.

-No pienso escapar, ni siquiera puedo respirar sin que duela-le dijo mirándolo adolorido.

-Si me voy y mueres, no me lo voy a perdonar...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó incorporándose con dificultad sobre la cama, hasta quedar sentado.

-¿De qué hablas?-le dijo tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

-Eres amable repentinamente, no soy tonto, ¿Voy a morir?-preguntó deduciendo apresuradamente.

-No, no vas a morir es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Sé que se siente perderlo todo y sufrir como un miserable-respondió haciendo memoria de su niñez.

-...-En silencio Alfred notó una mirada distinta en los ojos de él y por primera vez no lo odio tanto.

-No estoy aquí porque quiero, en realidad no tengo a donde ir-agregó mirando en dirección al suelo.

-...-en silencio el ahora humano, tomo la mano del pirata en señal de compasión.

-Estas helado-le dijo Allen al sentir el tacto de su piel.

Levantándose de la cama, fue en busca de ropa limpia para el joven, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro expectante de capitán. Oliver observo la ropa ensangrentada y adelantándose a los hechos comento sonriente.

-Que mal, creí que funcionaría, pero no tienes respeto por los muertos, devuélvele la ropa...

-No está muerto, solo le sangró la nariz-comentó molesto.

-Bueno, eso significa que no tengo que darle la otra botella a la nereida, en fin, ponle esto en la piel, seguramente le arde-concluyó sonriendo ampliamente, mientras le entregaba una botella pequeña de color verde.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó inseguro.

-Agua de manantial curativo-dijo dándole la espalda, para alejarse de Allen.

Una vez consiguió la muda de ropa, Allen se redirigió hacia la habitación. Encontrando al joven dormido, se sintió inseguro de despertarle, sin embargo dicha inseguridad se esfumo al acercarse a la cama, ya que él reposaba con una expresión de angustioso dolor. Llamándole por el apodo que le otorgó, Alfred abrió los ojos con dificultad. Allen se sentó al borde de la cama y empapó un pañuelo con el agua, el joven le miró aterrorizado al suponer lo que el pirata se proponía.

-Calma, te hará bien-le dijo tratando de relajar al joven.

-Me duele-murmuró al sentir que el pirata tomaba su brazo.

-Déjame hacer que no duela-le pidió lo más amable que pudo.

Sin duda alguna, ser amable no se le daba bien al pirata, pero hizo cuanto pudo y esto pareció ser suficiente para Alfred, ya que le permitió que le tocase. Un alivio casi mágico fue lo que sintió en su piel. Allen limpio sus brazos, pecho y rostro.

-Puedo continuar solo-dijo Alfred sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Yo no tengo problema alguno con ayudarte...

-No es que no quiera su ayuda, es que...-sintiendo vergüenza se cubrió por completo con la toalla.

-No es nada que no haya visto antes-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-...-sintiéndose avergonzado, Alfred bajo la mirada.

-Es... una broma, tómalo-decía dándole el pañuelo y la botella.

-Podrías voltearte?-le pidió con inseguridad.

-¿En serio?-preguntó incrédulo, más ante la silenciosa y nula respuesta, accedió finalmente a darse vuelta.

Acabando de cubrirse con las mágicas aguas, le permitió a Allen voltearse. Dado que Alfred jamás había usado ropa antes, el pirata le vistió, como quien viste a un niño. Al terminar acarició la cabeza de joven con brusquedad.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor... bueno cuando él necesitaba de mí-comentó tirándose en el colchón al lado del inseguro tritón.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-le preguntó tratando de relajarse a su lado.

-Solo uno-respondió mirando el techo sin interés.

-hmm... ¿Dormirás aquí?-volvió a preguntar con inquietud.

-¿Ves alguna otra cama cerca?-preguntó sarcástico.

-No-respondió incapaz de entender el sarcasmo.

-No tenías que responder, era una pregunta sarcástica-le dijo mirándole con menosprecio.

-¿Qué es sarcasmo?...

-Es... bueno... ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo-finalizo exasperado.

-No tienes mucha paciencia-dijo riéndose de manera estruendosa.

-y Tú no tienes mucho cerebro-respondió empujándole con "suavidad".

-Ouch, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-se quejó abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Todavía te duele la piel?-preguntó inquieto.

-No, pero me duele mover el cuerpo-admitió suspirando.

-Lo siento-dijo palmeando su hombro.

-Danm dude, dont touch me (Demonios viejo, no me toques)-murmuró adolorido.

-Eres como de papel pretty boy-le dijo burlón.

-Este no es mi cuerpo-decía con melancolía.

El resto de la noche fue silenciosa, Alfred sucumbió ante el cansancio primero y Allen le observó dormir en silencio. Su rostro es bello y la blanca piel rosácea se ve tan suave como seda, sintió gamas de tocar su rostro, más recordó el dolor del joven y se resignó a verle hasta caer dormido. Soñó con él, oh dulce y pecaminoso deseo, suave como seda, cada centímetro de su piel, erizándose ante el toque extraño de un conocido. Ternura en caricias desesperadas de un soñador que añora amar y ser amado.

En la mañana, de algún modo había llegado al suelo, incorporándose hasta quedar de pie, supo la razón de haber dormido en el suelo, el joven se encontraba dormido justo al borde de la cama, enrollado cual oruga en las mantas. Exclamándole a gran voz le hizo despertar, a pesar de la clara atracción que sentía por el joven, se descubrió a si mismo pensando en que la actitud de él era realmente molesta, demasiado ruidoso e infantil.

-No puedo creer que he pensado que eres lindo, ahora que te has recuperado muestras tu verdadera personalidad-le decía quejándose.

-¿Que has dicho?-preguntó Alfred divertido.

-Lo que has oído-respondió sin notar la gravedad de sus afirmaciones- Me tiras al suelo cada noche, comes demasiado y nunca te callas, lo que es más hablas puras tonterías...-Agregó, sin embargo guardo silencio al notar lo que había dicho, una declaración leve, pero declaración en fin- No es lo que... en realidad yo...

Tenía ánimos de explicarse a sí mismo, pero el destino tenía otros planes. Se vio incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, al sentir la respiración del joven demasiado cercana, oh bendita ignorancia momentánea, no fue hasta que sus labios se encontraron que cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese chico.

-E-espera-le decía separándose de él- yo..., es decir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó inquieto.

-Pues eso hacen los humanos cuando otro le dice que es lindo-respondió con simpleza.

-¿Oh god why?-se lamentaba el trigueño cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

-Se sintió bien, hay que hacerlo otra vez-admitió Alfred, tratando de quitar las manos ajenas del rostro de Allen.

-No puedes hacer esto con cualquier persona-se lamentó el pirata.

-Pero es lo que se hace, lo he visto muchas veces-dijo Alfred acercándose nuevamente a él.

-¿Donde?-preguntó incrédulo.

-En las playas, siempre hay parejas, mi hermana suele observarlos y a veces me le uno-dijo con simplicidad, mientras reía ruidosamente.

-God for shame, I don't even know your name (que vergüenza Dios, ni siquiera sé tu nombre)-dijo tratando de apartar al testarudo joven.

-Alfred-dijo mientras le sonreía.

-¿What (Qué)?-preguntó al no captar.

-My name is Alfred-respondió sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos- ¿what about you (Que hay de ti)?

-Mine's Allen-respondió avergonzado.

-So it's ok now (entones Ahora está bien), lets do it again (vamos a hacerlo otra vez)-le pidió acercándose peligrosamente.

-No, wa-ait, ¿do you like me? (No, espera, yo te gusto)-preguntó cubriendo la boca ajena con su mano.

-Of course i do (Por supuesto que sí)-dijo quitando la mano de Allen de su boca.

-promise me you wont regret this (Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de esto)-le pidió nervioso.

-I promise (lo prometo)-dijo uniendo sus labios de nuevo.

-¡Interrumpo algo!-exclamó el capitán estrellando la puerta al entrar.

-Maldición Oliver-reclamó Allen iracundo.

-Lo siento pero no dejaré que te desvirguen-dijo riendo cínicamente.

-Maldito metido, ¿A qué has venido?-le reclamó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Por lo que he venido solo concierne al tritoncito my dear-dijo sonriendo complacido de que el aludido siguiese con vida.

-Shit, no vas a hacerle nada-le decía retadoramente.

-Estoy seguro de que vendrá por su cuenta-dijo sonriendo con seguridad- ¿Oh acaso no quieres saber cómo está tu pequeña hermana?

La sonrisa complacida se amplió al ver como el ex tritón se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él con el semblante serio.

-Le has enseñado a caminar, muy bien y dime ¿Que más le has enseñado my child?-pregunto sonriendo sugestivamente.

-Who cares (A quién le importa)-respondió molesto.

-Bien, bien, sígueme pececito-dijo refiriéndose a Alfred, el cual obedeció.

El primer amor nunca fue más agridulce, era esto lo que pensaba Madeleine mientras acariciaba el rostro del pirata frente a ella, se profesan amor sincero, pero algún día, ella sabía que terminaría, sabía que no podría estar por siempre junto a él, pero ella esperaba que no fuese tan pronto. Le ordenaron a Matt llevarla a cubierta, dándole ropa para ocultar su desnudez y pidiendo que ella llegase en pie.

-Everything it's going to be okay, promise me that (Todo saldrá bien, prometeme eso)-le pedía uniendo su frente con la del pirata.

-I can't (No puedo)-decía sintiendo su corazón quebrarse.

-Just do it, please (solo hazlo)-pedía añorando falsa esperanza.

-Everything it´s going to be okay (Todo va a salir bien)-prometió besando la frente de su amante.

Sosteniendo el brazo del pirata, camino junto a él hasta llegar a cubierta, una vez ahí se encontró frente a frente con el capitán, el cual sonreía con ansiosa e inquietante expresión.

\- Hay alguien que debes ver por ti misma sweety-dijo haciendo pasar a Alfred.

Los hermanos se vieron por primera vez en semanas, para el horror de la menor, las diferencias encontradas eran desconcertantes, eso no impidió que ambos corrieran en su encuentro y llorasen amargamente. Es su hermano, sea como sea, siempre será su hermano.

-¿Que te han hecho? Oh Dios ten misericordia-clamaba entre sollozos.

-Cuanto lo siento my dear-dijo el capitán-era la única mane...

-Monstruo, vil y despreciable monstruo, que el creador se apiade de tu barbaridad y te permita morir de la peor manera-exclamó la ninfa encarando al capitán.

-Me halagas cariño-dijo cubriendo su sonrisa con su mano.

-Sister, ya no seré capaz de nadar a tu lado-se lamentaba el joven sosteniendo la mano de su hermana-Pero eras tú o yo, jamás dejaría que te hicieran esto-concluyó enjugando las lágrimas de su hermana.

-Lamento decirlo pero aún no terminó-dijo Oliver interrumpiendo a los hermanos.

-Ahora llévenme a la isla o tú sufrirás el mismo destino que tu hermano o en el peor de los casos, mataré a tu hermano...

-No puedes hacer esto-Exclamó Allen iracundo.

-Solo mírame, crees que me importa, se buen hijo y calla-respondió sonriente en todo momento.

-Lo haré, te llevaré-dijo Madeleine abatida.

-Muy bien, seamos positivos, lo peor que puede pasar es que mueras buscando el grimorio, pero eso ya lo sabias-dijo complacido, al ver que ella asentía.

-Tomara años llegar a aquella isla-dijo ella mirándole con ira.

-Solo necesitas esto-dijo lanzándole una ferry Stone- Llévame ahora-reclamó.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos la piedra brillo en manos de la ninfa, con una melodía, se encontraron frente a la isla sin nombre. El capitán sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo. Ella sabía que debía hacer, pero no estaba exenta del temor, miro por última vez a su hermano y para placer del capitán, no dudó camino hasta el borde de la proa.

-Madeleine, no hagas esto-clamó Matt desesperado.

-Si no lo hago, todos estaremos condenados-le dijo permitiéndose llorar.

Corriendo hasta ella, Matt no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo, solo pudo verla caer. Se odio por ser incapaz de cumplir su promesa, ahora no tenía la seguridad de poderla ver nuevamente. En su caída ella alzo su voz para cantar por última vez...

I didn't live until today

no he vivido hasta hoy

How can I live when we are parted?

Comó podré vivir cuando estemos separados

Mañana estarás a un mundo de distancia

Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

Y sin embargo, contigo mi mundo ha comenzado

And yet, with you my world has started

¿Nos volveremos a ver?

will we ever meet again?

yo naci para estar contigo

I was born to be with you

y juro que sere fiel

and i swear i will be true

 **Finalmente decidí hacer una segunda parte, es que quiero que sigan formando parte importante de la historia, algunos de los personajes de este cap XD, espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego ciao~**

 **Sifherish**

 **Jajajaja gracias por el confeti XD lol, no me he muerto, no te preocupes ;D gracias por tus reviews :3**


	10. Raj el naga (Nameless song II)

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 8 parte 2:**

 **Raj el naga**

 **Gracias de nuevo por los follows y los reviews :D me hacen feliz y me animan. ¿listos para llorar?**

Sosteniéndose al borde de la proa, Matt se había petrificado, después de varios años de no permitírselo, por fin no le impidió al agua salada, salir de sus ojos nuevamente. La llamo con toda la fuerza de su garganta, sintiendo como si sus cuerdas vocales se reventaran. Finalmente se dio vuelta para encarar a Oliver, el cual presenciaba con extraño entretenimiento aquello que acontecía.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-exclamó iracundo-¿por qué no vas tú mismo por el maldito grimorio?, incluso yo habría ido en lugar de ella, ¡maldito!-gritaba tomando al capitán por el cuello de su camisa.

-Lamentablemente my dear, tu jamás serias capaz de sobrevivir y yo no puedo ver objetos mágicos con Facilidad-respondió sonriendo cínicamente.

-Malnacido, eso significa que ella puede morir-concluyó él.

-precisamente-respondió sonriente. Levantando su puño en alto, se vio con toda intención de golpear el rostro del capitán, sin embargo para sorpresa de toda la tripulación expectante, Matt cayó al suelo cuando el capitán murmuró algo inentendible, con una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó Allen corriendo a levantar a su hermano del suelo, encontrándolo inconsciente.

-¡qué le has hecho!-le reclamó con ira al capitán.

-nada que pueda matarlo-respondió riendo cínicamente.

Las horas transcurrían tortuosamente para el ex tritón el cual se mantenía sentado al borde de la baranda a estribor, mientras miraba hacia el mar con impotencia, desde lo más profundo de su alma, el anhelaba lanzarse a las aguas y ayudar a su hermana, sin embargo al estar desprovisto de su cola, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, simplemente esperar y rogar al creador que guarde de la vida de su amada hermana. Al cabo de algunos Minutos, pudo escuchar pasos a su espalda, la presencia de la persona que se acercaba a él se le hizo familiar, sin embargo era distinta de alguna manera, al voltear y ver el rostro de quien estaba tras él, tuvo la desilusión de no encontrar a quien esperaba.

-¿decepcionado?-le preguntó el de ojos violeta.

-ah yo...no deberías estar descansando o inconsciente-dijo avergonzado al verse descubierto.

-Solo la maldita hechicería de Oliver me podría postrar en cama en este momento; solo quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Madeleine regrese-comentó apoyándose con sus brazos al borde de la baranda.

-Ella regresará-afirmó Alfred con esperanza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó Matt inquieto.

-Porque sé que está viva, puedo sentirlo-dijo Alfred llevando su mano a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Puedes?-preguntó el pirata algo incrédulo.

-Somos gemelos, siempre hemos tenido una fuerte conexión-respondió mirando el mar con nostalgia.

En silencio Matt se sentó junto al joven y le acompaño en su tortuosa vigilia. El frio nocturno es acompañado del suave vaivén de las olas marinas, las nubes oscuras impedían ver la luna que brillaba imponente en el cielo.

-Hay ocasiones en las que no distingo el día de la noche; esas nubes nos han cubierto por muchos inviernos-admitió Matt mirando el cielo.

-¿No te preocupa?-interrumpió Alfred.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Las nubes?

-No, quiero decir, Madie no es Humana-finalizó Alfred sin atreverse a verle a la cara.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, realmente no me importa lo que ella sea-admitió Matt con seriedad.

-Es que yo...

-Quieres volver a la normalidad, ¿verdad? Pero temes que Allen quiera lo contrario-dedujo él viendo la expresión nerviosa en el rostro de Alfred.

-Claro que no jajajajaja-negó riendo estruendosamente.

-Como sea, de cualquier forma a Allen no le importará lo que seas-le dijo ignorando su actitud.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-preguntó mirándole fijamente.

-No lo sé, solo lo sé-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no tiene sentido-se quejó Alfred-en fin, humanos-agregó elevando sus Hombros de manera irónica.

-Como digas, yo solo quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Madeleine regrese-afirmó nuevamente el pirata.

Madeleine nadaba incómodamente, ya que la ropa mojada le agregaba peso. Se planteó a si misma deshacerse de aquella ropa, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de cómo quitarse el vestido. Cuando finalmente llego a la isla, la cual se encontraba a veinte metros de distancia de la nave, ella se sumergió lo más profundo que pudo, encontrando de este modo, un túnel subterráneo que llevaba hacia dentro de la isla, las corrientes resultaron ser para su sorpresa más rápidas de lo que ella se había imaginado; con todas sus fuerzas nadó contracorriente, ya que a cada minuto, el recordar quienes la necesitaban, mantenía sus fuerzas por ellos. Finalmente logro emerger a la superficie, encontrándose a sí misma en una antigua fuente, saliendo de la misma, apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo de mármol, adentrándose en aquel lugar, descubrió que estaba en lo que parecía ser un templo, sus descalzos y húmedos pies la llevaron fuera de aquella edificación y al pasar por el umbral de aquel templo, pudo ver diversa y bella vegetación en un precioso jardín; insegura se aventuró a explorar la belleza natural, la cual es totalmente nueva para ella. Por primera vez sintió tierra bajo sus pies y ante la nueva sensación, tuvo la Extraña urgencia de aquello que estaba bajo sus plantas; todo es nuevo para ella, el césped, el aroma a tierra húmeda, las luciérnagas, conejos y ciervos. Pudo recordar todas las veces que Felicia le contaba sobre estas maravillas del mundo de la superficie, más nunca creyó que podría verlo con sus propios ojos y sentirlo en carne propia, sin embargo, pudo oír algo entre los matorrales, aquello la asustó de sobre manera, dado a que se escuchaba a un ser enorme arrastrándose a gran velocidad hacia ella. Para evitar enfrentarse a esa criatura, la ninfa corrió lo más rápido que pudo, chocando contra algunos árboles en su carrera. Escondiéndose tras una roca de gran tamaño, se creyó segura, más la serpenteante criatura se hallaba cerca, ya que ella podía oírlo, inconscientemente contuvo la respiración. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, le pareció escuchar cómo se alejaba, probando su suerte, se atrevió a salir de su escondite, mirando a todos lados se descubrió sola entre los árboles, flores silvestres y rocas. Al calmarse, pudo respirar con normalidad nuevamente, o al menos eso intentaba; se desplomó en el suelo y llevo sus manos a su pecho, la pobre ninfa sentía tanto miedo, que temblaba constantemente, a pesar de tratar de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Una criatura del mar como tú, no está bien ubicada en un lugar como este-dijo una voz desde Un lugar desconocido.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-exclamó aterrorizada.

-Debo ser yo quien cuestione tal cosa-dijo aquella voz oculta.

-No me haga daño le ruego, no estoy aquí por mala voluntad o por cuenta propia, un terrible humano me ha obligado, tiene a mi hermano y a aquel que amo, le pido misericordia-rogó la ninfa al desconocido.

-Nunca lastimaría a un ser tan puro como tú-dijo aquella voz, mientras un ser de apariencia joven y bello descendía desde un árbol.

La piel morena de él estaba decorada con algunas escamas verde-olivo, sobre su cabello negro y liso posaba un especie de casco dorado, que brillaba con fuerza, al igual que el resto de su reluciente armadura, de Su cuerpo se destacaba su cola, la cual terminaba como la de una serpiente de cascabel y que justo en el centro de su frente había un punto color rojo.

-Mi nombre es Raj el naga, soy el guardián del templo-dijo acercándose a ella.

Madeleine dio tres pasos hacia atrás con desconfianza, puesto que pudo ver que al costado del cinturón de la armadura, yacía una espada, él notó que la mirada de la ninfa se dirigía hacia su arma y desenfundándola la dejo caer al suelo, ante la atenta mirada de ella, él levantó sus brazos mostrándose desarmado y pacífico. Armada de valor, ella se acercó lentamente al hombre serpiente, viéndole con curiosidad preguntó él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Madeleine-respondió ella algo titubeante.

-No muchos como tu entran a este lugar, ellos prefieren nadar en aguas más lejanas y cálidas -dijo Raj mientras miraba curioso las manos palmeadas de la ninfa.

-No tuve opción-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué debes llevarle a ese hombre?-preguntó Raj cruzándose de brazos.

-Un viejo grimorio, el cual, afirma aquel pirata, que aquí se encuentra-dijo ella mirándole con preocupación.

-El grimorio del Dragón-respondió el naga ganándose una mirada de esperanza por parte de la ninfa.

-¿Puedes llevarme hasta el?-le preguntó juntando sus manos.

-Sí...

-Bendito seas Raj el naga, el mar estará en deuda contigo-le Interrumpió ella tomando las manos de él.

-Le pido calma, hay un problema para llegar a su destino-dijo Raj viéndola con preocupación.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Madeleine.

-Ese grimorio es custodiado por un ojo maligno, para obtenerlo, hay que pasar desapercibidos o luchar-respondió mermando de esta manera, la esperanza de Madeleine.

-No me importa el sacrificio que haya que hacer, tengo que conseguir ese grimorio-dijo ella con seguridad.

-Qué así sea-respondió Raj asintiendo.

El lugar en el que se sitúa el antiguo artefacto mágico, es en lo más profundo de la isla, Raj le informó a Madeleine aquello. Guiándola de regreso, el naga la llevó al templo. Al llegar ahí, le explico con detalle el mapa interior de la isla. Madeline recibió un amuleto por parte de Raj, el cual él llamó amuleto de diosa, pidiéndole que solo lo utilizase en una situación extremadamente peligrosa. Al salir del templo, Raj llamo a una enorme quimera, para Madeline era la primera vez que observaba a una criatura de ese tipo, la cabeza de león le miraba con interés, mientras su cola de que acababa en una cabeza de serpiente, se mueve de un lado a otro con lentitud, más la cabeza de cabra que se situaba justo detrás de la del león, parecía dormir. La imponente criatura seguía las ordenes del naga, el cual profesaba haber cuidado a la quimera desde su más tierna edad, Sin embargo le advirtió que no confiara mucho en ella, ya que cada cabeza tiene su propia voluntad, a pesar de que el león guiase a la mayor parte del cuerpo.

-Debemos apresurarnos-le informó el naga, a lo que la ninfa asintió como respuesta.

Descendieron con rapidez por la edificación subterránea de la isla, ya que Madeleine iba sobre el lomo de la quimera. A pesar de poder caminar y correr, ella jamás podría ir a la misma velocidad de Raj, ya que este avanzaba con el fuerte impulso de su cola, impulso que no podría ser igualado con el de las piernas de la ninfa.

-¿Raj por qué accediste a ayudarme?-preguntó Madeleine mientras mantenían su acelerada Carrera.

-La humana que construyó el templo, cuidó de mi cuando era joven, haciéndome prometer que protegería este lugar y ayudaría a los viajeros perdidos. Por generaciones, los nagas han sido vistos como amuletos de buena suerte, en la tierra de dónde vengo, somos parte importante de la cultura y la historia, en pocas palabras, lo que trato de decirte es que esta en mi naturaleza ser quien guíe y ayude a viajeros en peligro que posean corazones puros y buenas intenciones, sabiendo esto, no me cabe duda del porque ese humano te eligió a ti para descender aquí-decía él mientras continuaba en su acelerada carrera.

-Aun que digas que lo haces Por deber y ética, te lo agradezco- dijo ella sonriendo con gratitud.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis posibilidades, para mantener su gratitud-respondió él devolviendo el gesto.

Gracias a los conocimientos del mapa de Raj, lograron llegar sin problemas al fondo de isla. Con sumo cuidado, se adentraron a la cámara en la que se encuentra el ojo maligno. Madeleine miró con terror a aquella criatura, siendo de gran tamaño, infundía temor con solo verle. Justo en el centro de la cámara, un gran ojo recubierto por una piel escamosa y agrietada, poseía en lugar de pestañas, numerosos colmillos afilados, dándole la apariencia de unas fauces que engullían un ojo rojizo y tenebroso.

Haciendo una señal con Dedo, Raj le pidió a la ninfa que guardara silencio. Asintiendo Madeleine siguió al naga con cuidado, tras bajar del lomo de la quimera. Avanzaban ocultándose tras las columnas de concreto que sostienen la cámara, tratando de ese modo descender hasta lo profundo de la misma para conseguir aquel grimorio, el cual se veía desde el pasillo superior de la cámara. Sin embargo no contaban con que una roca haría caer a Madeleine, alertando de ese modo al inmenso monstruo de sus presencias, un rugido ahogado se escuchó, proveniente de aquel extraño ser. Gritándole a la ninfa, Raj le advirtió que no viese a la criatura, ya que esta tenía el poder de petrificar a aquellos Que la viesen directamente. Largos tentáculos con bocas llenas de filosos colmillos emergían del suelo, lanzando llamaradas y rayos eléctricos, con una velocidad impresionante el naga, los cortó desde la base. Madeline observo a su alrededor, en busca de algo que le funcionase como arma, dando así con una lanza oxidada, la cual haló con todas sus fuerzas logrando sacarla de entre los bloques mohosos, avanzo lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó el arma hacia el ojo clavándola en el centro del mismo, sangre y una sustancia oscura salió a borbotones de la reciente herida, provocando una ira desenfrenada en aquella criatura, de la cual emanaban tentáculos, con los cuales inició un desordenado ataque, Azotando todo lo que se encontrase a su alcance. Madeleine no tuvo la suficiente velocidad, como para evitar aquel salvaje ataque, por lo tanto uno de esos azotes la hizo estrellar contra la pared mohosa, perdiendo así el oxígeno de sus pulmones, su espalda le ardía y dolía como nunca antes en su vida, las lágrimas venían acompañadas de un desesperado intento por recuperar el aire perdido, Raj le llamó por su nombre en voz alta, más los oídos de la ninfa solo podían oír un doloroso pitido agudo. Contra todo pronóstico ella se levantó del suelo y corriendo hacia Raj tiró del tentáculo que trataba de morder a su guía, aprovechando la acción de la ninfa, él Cortó con su espada a aquel tentáculo, provocando que cayera al suelo ondulante y sangrante. La ninfa cayó de rodillas ante el fuerte impulso raspando la planta de sus pies y manos al tratar de sostenerse con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba al límite, nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo fuera del agua, sentía que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo y que en cualquier momento se rompería, tomo un respiro profundo y aun adolorida se levantó, Raj la miraba incrédulo y rápidamente fue en su auxilio, levantándola entre sus brazos se abrió paso entre los tentáculos embravecidos y bajo las escaleras con gran velocidad, una vez frente al cofre que resguardaba el Grimorio, dejo a la ninfa bajar de sus brazos e introdujo su espada en la cerradura del cofre, a fin de usarla como palanca y consiguiendo abrirla, entrego el antiguo grimorio, el cual estaba envuelto en cuero viejo, en las manos de la ninfa herida, en ese preciso instante una columna se derrumbó junto a ellos, provocando un fuerte temblor, el cual la hizo caer al suelo. Un tentáculo empujó a Raj lejos de ella y le impedía acercarse nuevamente a la lastimada ninfa. En el suelo entre escombros y sangre ajena, la visión de Madeleine se distorsionaba, pero la voz desesperada de Raj la hizo reaccionar, además de ello sintió que alguien la llamaba...

-¡Madeleine!- Exclamó Alfred desesperado, Allen quien se encontraba a su lado le miro preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó, más no tuvo respuesta. Alfred corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia cubierta, tratando de saltar al mar al llegar ahí, sin embargo Allen logro detenerlo entre sus brazos antes de que lo hiciera.

-Suéltame, ¡ella me necesita, me necesita!-gritaba desesperado

-Al ya basta, cálmate-gritó acorralándolo entre sus brazos mientras le volteaba y lo obligaba a mirarle a la cara.

-Me Necesita, lo sé, va a morir, me necesita-repetía entre alaridos indecibles.

-Yo también te necesito, no me hagas esto pretty boy-decía Allen sosteniendo el rostro de él entre sus manos.

El sollozante joven se abrazó a Allen mientras murmuraba palabras que él no comprendía. Desde lo profundo de su ser, Al estaba seguro de que ella lo necesitaba, sentía el dolor en sus pies y manos, la tibieza de la sangre que bajaba por sus oídos hasta el cuello de su congénita, sintió el miedo y lo vio, fue capaz de ver aquello contra lo que Madeleine y Raj luchaban...

Levántate su cuerpo grita, lucha, no te rindas, pero desde su interior pudo escuchar la voz que la hizo levantarse otra vez...

-levántate del suelo, sacude el polvo de tu rodillas, sé que crees que no puedes y estas acabada, pero no te detengas, no estás sola, no temas, no te rindas, una vez más pelea-murmuró Al mientras Allen le miraba Preocupado...

De pie una vez más sacudió sus manos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, inmovilizando a los tentáculos y a la horrenda criatura, corrió hacia Raj y tiro de él, sin embargo un rayo impacto su espalda haciéndoles caer, era el fin, un tentáculo se acercaba a ellos, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, la quimera se interpuso, la cabeza de serpiente escupió veneno ácido, el cual derritió el tentáculo por completo. Madeleine elevó su vista y ayudando a Raj a levantarse, vio a la quimera luchar contra el ojo maligno. Raj escupió sangre en contra de su voluntad y dejo caer su casco al suelo, él está acabado y lo sabe bien, no saldrá de esta, solo uno de los dos podrá vivir y solo se logrará con un sacrificio.

Un tentáculo empujó a la quimera rompiéndole el cuello contra Una roca, el naga miró con impotencia como su amada quimera perecía. Alejándose la espantosa criatura, una luz roja comenzó a emanar de ella con mucha fuerza, reconociendo el ataque el naga miro a Madeleine y colocándole frene a él, de manera que quedase de espaldas a la criatura, la miro con angustia y le entrego en sus manos una roca brillante.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la angustiada ninfa.

-Una roca remontadora, su magia te sacara de aquí y te llevara a la superficie de la isla-respondió él sujetando las manos de ella.

-A los dos...

-No Madeleine, este es mi final-dijo con seriedad aquel naga.

-¡Es mentira, estarás bien, ven conmigo te ayudaran!-exclamó ella con desesperó.

-Cuando te de la señal, rompe el amuleto contra el suelo y sostén la piedra contra tu pecho, no la sueltes hasta que estés segura-le pidió él.

-Raj, no hagas esto...

-Promételo-le exigió.

-Pero...

-Hazlo-dijo soltando sus manos finalmente.

-Si lo haré...

-Ahora-Murmuró él.

Madeleine lanzo él amuleto al suelo y una luz cegadora Brillo tras ella, Raj la miró y sonrió con dulzura, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en roca. La piedra remontadora brillo y gran terremoto sacudió la tierra, desde el cielo cayeron estrellas, que impactaron a la bestia, más Madeleine no lo pudo ver, ya que envuelta en un calor agradable; fue transportada a la playa de la isla, cayendo de rodillas abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el maldito grimorio del Dragón, lo había logrado, pero a que costo. Elevo su mirada al cielo y rogó perdón al creador con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su boca estaba seca y ya no podía más, en un último esfuerzo por llegar a la orilla de la playa arrastro sus sangrantes pies sobre la fría arena, Siendo incapaz se llegar a la orilla se desplomó en la playa aferrándose con fuerza al grimorio entre sus brazos. Hacia tanto frío, pero ya no sentía dolor, ya no, el agua salada que broto de sus ojos, limpio un trazo de sangre seca y polvo. Pronto sin saber cómo, fue envuelta en los brazos de un salvador, un calor familiar la inundo, gracias al creador, benditos sean el cielo y la tierra.

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, ya sé que es triste pero tenía que escribirlo n / n , no me maten por ser tan trágica, por cierto quiero preguntarles su opinión, ¿Quieren que Alfred sea un humano o que regrese a ser tritón? . Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego ciao~**

 **Sifherish: Espero que pudieses dormir n/n, estuve algo ocupada XD, ¿hay palo? T_T no me pegues**

 **ciao nos leemos luego ;D**


	11. Vous êtes mon coeur

**::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Vous êtes mon coeur**

 **(Estas en mi corazón)**

 **Dedicado a :D**

 **SifherIsh**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**

 **Y el Guest misterios**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **En la época medieval el uso de maquillaje era poco común, ya que según los clérigos y la religión, esas prácticas estaban mal vistas; sin embargo las nobles si utilizaban maquillaje, claro está que no era comparado a la variedad que se tiene actualmente. Las mujeres de altos estratos sociales, usaban rubor y labial rojo, hechos de tintes vegetales.**

Disfraces, pelucas, maquillaje y regaños, esa es la combinación perfecta para sacar de sus estribos a Lovina, aún se preguntaba por qué acepto ese horroroso acuerdo, a cierto, su secreto peligra en la boca de cierta húngara. Por su parte, Eli lucía encantada de vestir, peinar y maquillar a las hermanas, Felicia estaba muy animada, todo aquello parecía gustarle en demasía. La mayor de las hermanas no hacía más que fruncir el ceño con incomodidad y enojo.

-Lovi deberías disfrutar el momento-dijo la húngara sonriéndole- ¿Cuántas veces podrás lucir tan linda y femenina?-preguntaba Eli sosteniendo las mejillas de la molesta italiana.

-¡Nunca, por qué no me gusta!-respondió molesta.

-Lovi, no seas grosera con Eli, ella solo nos está ayudando-dijo la menor sonriente.

-Odio esto-murmuró enojada y resignada la mayor de las hermanas.

La nave yacía anclada en las cercanías del puerto de Grancys, más no había que preocuparse por ser vistos, ya que Felicia había encantado la nave, otorgándole invisibilidad. Antonio, quien se encontraba sobre la cubierta, miraba en dirección al reino, con venenosa nostalgia, claramente podía recordar toda su infancia como esclavo, sin embargo una mano sobre su hombro le hizo aterrizar a la realidad nuevamente, no era más que Francis, el cual lo miro y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-No es el momento mon ami-le dijo el galo-Si te hace daño, no deberías observar este lugar-Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué más da?, que lo vea y lo haga bien, pronto destruiremos a ese mal nacido de Kirkland-dijo Gilbert uniéndose a la conversación.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos, que hay que ir primero por Jeanne-respondió el capitán con seriedad.

-Ja (si), ja (si)… ¿Por qué Erzi demora tanto? Ha estado encerrada con ese par, desde hace una hora-dijo el teutón impaciente y molesto.

-Creo que solo estas celoso amigo mío-dijo el capitán, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del albino.

-Claro que no, soy demasiado asombroso como para sentir celos-respondió egocéntrico.

-Capitán, he cargado los cañones y advertido al resto de la tripulación, para que estén pendiente de cualquier ataque enemigo, todo se encuentra en orden y perfectamente organizado-dijo Ludwig interrumpiendo la conversación de los mayores.

-Excelente Ludwig, infórmame si hay algún problema o si Elizavetha sale de esa habitación-concluyó el capitán sonriendo amablemente.

-No hace falta-dijo la húngara acompañada de las hermanas.

Los cuatro hombres presentes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquellos que consideraban jóvenes guerreros, lucían como bellas y nobles doncellas. Las hermanas portaban vestidos dignos de la realeza, el de Felicia verde y el de la mayor de color rojo. La menor corrió con entusiasmo al encuentro de aquellos que las observaban, mientras que Lovina le siguió a paso lento, portando una expresión neutral y desinteresada.

-¿Cómo me veo ve? ¿Creen que nos descubrirán?-decía la menor mientras daba vueltas cortas, moviendo con gracia la falda del largo y bello vestido.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo por una vez en tu vida- le regaño la mayor deteniendo a Felicia.

-Solo quería saber si nos reconocían-se lamentó la menor entristecida.

Tan sumidas estaban en su pequeña riña, que no notaron como les veían, sin duda alguna estaban hermosas, era difícil creerlo, pero habían dejado a los presentes sin palabras. Sin embargo seguían siendo ellas sin duda, las mismas expresiones y comportamiento.

-Hey, ¿no van a decir nada? me tomo mucho tiempo arreglarlos, exijo una opinión-reclamó Elizavetha mirando expectante a los cuatro presentes.

-Se ven increíble, tres Jolie Feli (muy bella)-dijo el galo, sosteniendo las manos de la menor, la cual sonreía por el cumplido.

-No toques-dijo la mayor empujando al hombre, para que se alejara de su hermana.

-No tengas celos mon cherie, tú también estas…-no fue capaz de decir otra palabra, ya que Lovina lo amenazaba con una espada, que había ocultado entre su falda.

-Otra palabra y te castro, ¿capisci?-dijo viéndole con ira y vergüenza.

Nadie más se atrevió a articular palabra alguna, en relación a la actual apariencia de las hermanas, ya que ciertamente nadie quería entablar una pelea con la mayor de las italianas. Finalmente el galo se dirigió a disfrazarse, ya que se harían pasar por nobles de un reino lejano, para así conseguir una audiencia con el duque, la cual jugaría el papel distracción, logrando de esta manera que una de las hermanas fuese por Jeanne, mientras los otros dos hablaban con el duque. Daba la impresión de que sería el plan perfecto, sin fallos posibles; sin embargo nadie puede decir que las hermanas no son precavidas, bajo las finas vestiduras portaban una ropa ligera, en caso de una inminente batalla. Las hermanas se dedicaron a esperar a que el galo terminase, Felicia se retiró junto a un avergonzado Ludwig, mientras Lovina se quedó junto al capitán y el albino.

-Bueno, dejaré sola a la parejita, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Gilbert burlonamente, mientras se retiraba.

-¿No vas a gritarle?-preguntó el capitán extrañado.

-…-En silencio, ella miro al cielo, las nubes habían empezado a tornarse grises y los truenos retumbaban con gran fuerza, una tormenta se avecina claro está...

-¿Qué sucede?-inquieto, él la miraba con insistencia.

-Tengo la certeza de que… algo va a ocurrir-murmuró inquieta, sin dejar de ver las nubes.

-No digas eso, todo va a salir bien y en todo caso. Yo estaré aquí para salvarte-dijo Antonio sosteniendo a la chica por sus hombros.

-Que mi apariencia no le engañe capitán, no soy y nunca seré una damisela en apuros, incluso me atrevo a decir, que soy más fuerte que usted y sus amigos-dijo ella libreándose del agarre ajeno.

-Hay momentos en que olvido tu proceder-respondió llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla ajena.

-No e-es , mo-momento para tus estupideces-dijo alejándose avergonzada.

-Supongo que estas en lo cierto-agregó dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

Trasladándonos a mares más oscuros, se ve el retumbar de la isla, al ser azotada por estrellas flameantes, que caen sin compasión sobre la misma. Entre gritos ensordecedores se haya un joven, que es retenido contra su voluntad. Pronto el capitán de aquella nave se encuentra en la cubierta, su sonrisa es imperturbable, a pesar de las miradas de odio que recibe. Matt observa desolado, como el fuego consume parte de la edificación, en la que él supone, se encuentra su amada.

-¡Madeleine!-exclama el consanguíneo de ella.

-¿No Funcionó? Que mal, bueno, es tu turno de suplantar a tu hermana-dijo el capitán cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No te lo voy a permitir!-exclamó Allen sosteniendo con fuerza al joven.

-No es cuestión de que tú quieras my dear-dijo el capitán, como si de lo más común se tratase-es una lástima que tu hermana no pudiese hacer un simple pedido, mis condolencias Little fish-agrego fingiendo pena.

-¡Está viva, sigue viva!-gritó el ex tritón con rabia.

-Oh… eso lo cambia todo, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó con interés.

-En la playa, al sur de la isla-dijo Alfred con desespero.

-Fantástico-dijo Oliver ampliando su sonrisa.

La nave se acercó a la playa, al rodear la isla. Las llamas no habían alcanzado aquella zona, meramente consumían el norte y el este de la misma. Las cenizas caían cual lluvia en cámara lenta, sobre el mar y la blanca arena, el aroma del fuego consumiendo todo cuanto podía, llego con rapidez a las cavidades nasales de la tripulación. Matt se contuvo de saltar por la borda e ir por ella, ya que Alfred les guiaba directamente hacia Madeleine. Justo cuando la figura de la ninfa hizo aparición, resalto el color carmín que brillaba sobre la blanca arena; fue entonces que él saltó y nadó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar a ella, una vez en la orilla, las grises cenizas se pegaban a su piel y ropa mojada.

Frio delirio fue, el de un guardián lejano, que al mismo tiempo a ella le pareció tan cercano, tan real; pero su vida se escapaba de entre sus dedos, como la blanca espuma del mar y la fiereza del congelante viento le helaba la carne y sus huesos. No, no me dejes ahora, vida mía, luz al final de mi camino; aférrate a la vida, siente el revolotear del amor al fluir libremente de tu pecho, no expires, no desfallezcas, aun no. Levantándola entre sus brazos, él la descubrió aferrada al grimorio con todas sus fuerzas. La llama con angustia, acaricia su mejilla, sin embargo nada parece despertarla, ya que ella está demasiado herida.

Fueron por ellos y les subieron devuelta a la nave; al despojarla del grimorio, el capitán no se vio interesado en el bien físico de la ninfa; sin embargo Alfred lloraba como un niño aferrado a ella, Matt la sostenía en sus brazos, la miraba, como quien observa a una mariposa que muere. Allen no hacía más mirar en silencio, como aquella criatura respiraba con dificultad entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Es una lástima, era muy bella-dijo Kirkland sin voltear a verla, mientras retiraba el cuero que envolvía el grimorio, al abrirlo una carta calló al suelo, la cual él al principio ignoró-… No, ¡¿ What in the blody hell?!-exclamó iracundo el capitán.

Todas y cada una de las páginas, se encontraban escritas, en un idioma desconocido para él, chilla con rabia, mientras pasa las páginas con desespero; ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba; latín o italiano desconoce ambos, lanza el viejo libro al suelo y tira de su cabello con fuerza. Por un instante observa sus enguantadas manos y piensa en todo lo que hizo para llegar en donde está, ya nada tendría sentido, tiene tantos enemigos, que con certeza sabe, muy a su pesar, absolutamente nadie lo va a ayudar; es en ese instante que recuerda la carta y su vista se dirige al suelo, como un loco desesperado la toma entre sus manos y viola el sello de alguna familia extranjera… reconoce el nombre allí escrito de manera temblorosa; Rómulo Vargas.

-Vargas, los malditos Vargas-murmuró cayendo de rodillas, reconociendo que tuvo una de ellos y la dejo ir-Vamos a Grancys ¡Ahora!-grito abriendo un portal justo frente a la nave.

-Oliver ella está muriendo-le dijo Allen mirándolo preocupado.

-Solo el hechicero descendiente de la sierpe podrá salvarla-dijo incorporándose-si quieren que viva, hay que buscarle… pero primero, tengo que arreglar cuentas pendientes con mi hermanito-dijo recogiendo el grimorio del suelo…

Nuevamente Lovina sintió su rostro enrojecer; pero le dio más importancia al mal presentimiento que tenía, por encima de la vergüenza. Ese incomodo sentir se acrecentó al ver cenizas caer desde el cielo, su alma le dice que algo no anda bien y no puede callar su voz interna, que resuena como una alarma ante el peligro inminente. Cuando Francis hace su aparición junto a Felicia, ella sabe que llego la hora, los tres se abren paso entre la multitud, como si de reyes se tratase, las personas los miran con asombro, ya que la belleza de ellos es realmente notoria y tanto como el porte y el andar es tal, que los creen de un alto estrato social.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde reino-un guardia real dijo haciendo reverencia.

-Bien hallado seas ser, provenimos de un reino lejano y deseamos una audiencia con el duque, para así darle obsequios de buena fe, que anhelamos sean tomados como buena cortesía-dijo Francis ganándose la admiración de Felicia y el asombro de Lovina.

-Por supuesto mi señor, no se diga más-dijo el guardia con amabilidad y llevándolos a las puertas del castillo, les permitió la entrada.

Una vez ahí, el plan se puso en Marcha, Felicia se separó de ellos y avanzo a toda velocidad hacia el jardín, sin embargo Jeanne no estaba ahí; una vez más corrió, pero esta vez fue en dirección a la torre, subió las escaleras con el temor de encontrarse con algún guardia, más al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Jeanne, todos sus miedos murieron; entró a la habitación sin tocar y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de sí.

-Oh mon Dieu, niña estas pálida, en que puedo ayudarte-le dijo Jeanne corriendo a su encuentro.

-Jeanne, que alegría-dijo Felicia aferrándose a la mujer.

-¿Le conozco mademoiselle?-preguntó ella curiosa.

Felicia retiró la peluca de su cabeza y limpió con su manga sus labios y mejillas. Jeanne gritó de la alegría, por fin después de tanto tiempo de creerlo muerto, su amigo había regresado; le abrazo con fuerza y lloró de la emoción; Dios había escuchado su voz, los milagros existen, la vida le sonreía nuevamente.

-Estás bien, te creí muerto amigo mío-dijo el hada brillando de alegría.

-No hay tiempo Jeanne, él está aquí, ha venido por ti ve-respondió Felicia enjugando las lágrimas ajenas- Hoy no es un día para llorar…

-Lo has traído a mí, has cumplido tu promesa-decía el hada emocionada.

-Sí, pero hay que movilizarnos, deben estar hablando con el duque en este momento, montamos esta farsa para distraerlo-dijo Felicia mientras tomaba la mano de la criatura.

-El duque se ha ido esta madrugada-le dijo ella animada.

-Esa es una muy buena noticia-dijo Felicia llevando a la mujer de la mano.

Francis y Lovina esperaban al guardia en un salón del castillo, al cabo de cortos minutos, este regreso disculpándose e informándoles a ellos que el duque había salido de viaje. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, algo no andaba bien y al parecer Francis pudo sentirlo. Agradeciendo al guardia, se despidieron y excusándose dijeron, querer ver los jardines reales, una vez ahí Lovina se quedó en la entrada, ya que prefería hacer guardia, mientras que Francis corrió hacia el interior, esperando encontrar a Felicia y a Jeanne ahí. Tras correr lo más rápido que pudo se encontró con el origen de sus desvelos y sus sueños.

Hela ahí, tan bella como la recordaba, su dorado cabello brillaba con el sol y el mar de sus ojos dejaba salir gotas saladas que rodaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de su musa, la humedad en sus pestañas amarillas, hacia a sus ojos brillar con la fuerte intensidad de las estrellas, sin esperar otro segundo fue a su encuentro, la sostuvo entre sus temblorosos brazos y beso cada gota salada con gran devoción, las suaves manos de la doncella sostuvieron el rostro del hombre; delicadamente deposito un beso casto sobre los labios de su amado, en sus labios susurró "Vous êtes mon coeur"

-Debemos huir mon amour-dijo el galo sosteniendo las manos de ella.

-Andando-dijo Jeanne siguiéndolo a la salida.

Los cuatro lograron escapar eludiendo a los guardias, sin embargo un gran temblor sacudió la tierra de Grancys, al levantar la vista, un imponente Dragón sobrevoló el castillo y ataco con sus llamas la ciudad, los gritos de la gente se escucharon por todas partes. Las hermanas vieron con incredulidad, a su abuelo arrasar con todo lo que se parase frente a él.

-¡Nonno! ¡Nonno!-gritaba Felicia desesperada.

-¡Nonno detente, ya basta!-exclamó Lovina aterrada.

Nada calmaba a la criatura, Rómulo seguía destruyendo todo cuanto veía, impotentes, las hermanas corrieron a auxiliar a los habitantes de aquel lugar; Lovina lanzó su fino vestido y permaneció en su ropa ligera para ayudar a todos los que podía, mientras que Felicia apagaba las llamas con magia. La mayor de las hermanas quitaba los escombros del camino, para mantener el paso libre a aquellos que huían, sus brazos se amorataban y la dureza de los escombros raspaba su piel, más ella no se detuvo, contuvo con su espalda una pared que amenazaba con caer, antes de que le cayese encima, tres personas más empujaron la pared hacia el lado contrario, los cuales ella reconoció como Antonio, Gilbert y Francis.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Antonio con preocupación.

-Ah, yo…

-No hay tiempo para el romance, hay destruir a ese dragón-dijo Gilbert empuñando su espada.

-¡No!-exclamó Lovina- es mi abuelo-dijo apretando sus puños.

-De acuerdo, solo lo ahuyentaremos-comentó Francis con seriedad.

-Debemos ayudar a los heridos-agregó Jeanne, ayudando a una anciana a subir entre los muros caídos.

Ludwig cubría la espalda de Felicia, mientras ella seguía apagando las llamas. El capitán ayudaba a los sobrevivientes a huir, tendiéndoles la mano para subir entre los escombros, al igual que Lovina, Francis, Gilbert y Jeanne. Contra todo pronóstico, el capitán Oliver hizo acto de presencia, ayudando a parte de las personas a huir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con desconfianza el Capitán Antonio.

-Solo he venido por mi hermanito, tenemos cuentas pendientes-dijo él sonriendo inquietantemente.

-Te tengo malas noticias, ese sujeto escapo antes de que esto pasará-dijo Francis sin dejar de ayudar a las personas.

-¡Esto fue planeado, absolutamente todo!-concluyó iracundo aquel que siempre sonríe.

Allen y Matt se hicieron presentes y junto a Alfred, guiaron a las personas a la salida más próxima, el ex tritón sintió gran alegría al ver a su amiga con vida, caminando hacia ella, fue reconocido por Felicia, sin embargo no le pudo explicar el porqué de su condición actual, no había tiempo para ello en realidad. Lejos de todos el llanto de un niño se pudo escuchar, las llamas ardían fuertemente en aquella dirección, asique apresurándose, Felicia apago dichas llamas, Ludwig corrió para auxiliar al infante y al estar cerca lo tomo en sus brazos con la intención de regresar, sin embargo el dragón se situó justo frete a él, obstruyéndole el paso y rugiendo con fuerza, hizo a la tierra bajo sus pies temblar. No había manera de escapar, se encontraba entre las llamas y la sierpe, sus únicas opciones posibles eran, arder junto al infante o morir en las garras de la bestia.

-Escucha lo que harás-susurró con seriedad al niño entre sus brazos-Distraeré a la bestia y tu correrás sin mirar atrás-le informó al tembloroso niño.

-Pe-pero señor…

-Solo hazlo-dijo dejándolo en el suelo, mientras corría a enfrentarse al dragón.

Empuñando su espada, exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo, atrayendo de esta manera al Dragón. El niño logró escapar. Felicia llamaba desesperadamente a su abuelo; pero eso no parecía mostrar resultados. El más joven de los teutones trataba de escapar de los ataques del dragón, esquivando como podía, los zarpazos de sus garras, en un intento de protegerse, termino clavando la espada en la extremidad de la bestia, un alarido gutural se escapó de las fauces de la sierpe.

-¡Lud! ¡Nonno!-exclamó Felicia avanzando hacia ellos.

-¡Burder (Hermano)!-gritó Gilbert, el cual tenía toda la intención de correr junto a la menor de las Vargas, sin embargo Lovina lo detuvo, ella sabía que si el albino luchaba contra su abuelo, él moriría.

Respirando con fuerza, el dragón lleno sus pulmones de aire, preparándose para lanzar nuevamente fuego, previendo aquello, La más joven de las hermanas se posicionó frente al Dragón y elevando sus manos se cubrió a ella y a Ludwig de las llamaradas. Gritaba el nombre de su abuelo y lloraba; se negaba a hacerle daño a aquel que comparte su sangre, mas no podía permitir que este matase a aquel que ella ama.

-¡Perdóname nonno!-exclamó Felicia al mismo tiempo en que su pecho brillaba y ella se elevaba en el aire.

Los ojos de la menor brillaron cual sol en su cenit, de sus manos salieron rayos, que azotaron con fuerza la escamosa coraza del dragón, fue así como se desató una batalla feroz entre consanguíneos. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Lovina se lanzó sobre el lomo de su abuelo y subiendo con gran destreza, logro bajar al pecho de la sierpe, tomando su espada en una mano, atravesó la coraza protectora; la ferviente sangre del dragón calló sobre ella y el suelo. La bestia gruño herido y atrapando a la mayor de las hermanas la lanzo contra el suelo. Felicia desvió su atención, al ver a su hermana tendida entre los restos de los muros y fue en ese instante, que de un zarpazo su propio abuelo la hirió, cayendo entre los escombros, una viga de metal atravesó su pecho…

El dolor es insoportable, el aroma a sangre, cenizas y tierra, llena su cavidad nasal; arde, quema y desgarra; nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor. Las lágrimas se mezclan con sangre propia y la ajena. Puede escuchar los gritos de aquellos que aprecia, pero suenan tan lejanos. Elevando la mirada observa a su herido abuelo escapar, en un intento por no creer, eleva su mano entre los desvaríos de su niñez y su estado actual, se siente abandonada, herida, más que en lo físico, en su alma, aquel que tanto la amo y cuido, ¿será quien la llevé a su destrucción? Al perder sus fuerzas su brazo cae y se estrella contra el suelo.

-¡Feliciano!-Clama el teutón corriendo hacia ella.

Sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se nublan, trata de calmarse, mas le es imposible, no puede hablar con claridad, el llanto se lo impide. Muy en el fondo sabía, que para alguien, quien sea, sin importar lo fuerte que este sea, una herida que atraviese el corazón es mortal. Aun tembloroso sostiene el rostro de ella entre sus manos y une su frente a la ajena, ahora lo sabe, maldita revelación inoportuna; le ama y no hay nada que pueda hacer para devolverle la vida. Contra todo pronóstico Felicia abre sus ojos y le sonríe con dolor.

-¡Feli!-exclaman todos al llegar hasta ellos.

Antonio quien ayudaba a Lovina a avanzar, mira con dolor e impotencia la escena frente a él; Jeanne llora silenciosamente, mientras los demás observan impotentes, la mayor de las hermanas se arrodilla frente a la herida y sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos, Felicia no puede hablar, no se mueve. Finalmente la mayor decide tratar de sacar a su hermana de ahí y le pide ayuda a los presentes. Al tratar de levantar a la más joven, esta grita de manera desgarradora, no lo soporta, ya que al levantarla, la viga la hiere aún más y empeora la hemorragia.

-Se fuerte per favore, no me dejes-le pide la mayor quien seguía tratando de levantar a Felicia.

Entre gritos y lágrimas, lograron sacarla, la menor temblaba y sollozaba, improvisaron un vendaje con tiras de la falda, pero al terminar de vendarla, nadie se atrevía a cargarla. Al ser incapaz de moverse, ella no podía curarse a sí misma, Lovina no conoce de magia, ella tampoco puede curarla, se maldice mentalmente, ya que nunca aprendió a curar, solo sabe luchar y soportar el dolor, en cambio, Felicia es tan delicada y temerosa, tan amable y cariñosa, siempre preocupándose por ayudar a los demás; es por ello que ella aprendió magia.

-Va a morir desangrada-dijo Oliver cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Como te atreves a decir algo como eso!-le reclamó Allen iracundo.

-Solo dice la verdad-murmuró Lovina, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Tú conoces de magia, ¡cúrale!-le dijo el capitán ibérico a Oliver.

-No, eso está fuera de mis conocimientos-respondió Oliver frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes que hacer algo, ¡no podemos dejar que muera!-exclamó Ludwig desesperado.

-Lovi…-susurró Felicia.

-Estoy aquí, contigo-dijo ella de rodillas, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana menor.

-Me… duele-dijo llorosa.

-Yo sé, yo sé-decía uniéndose al llanto.

-Alice…-murmuró la menor.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lovina confusa.

-Mi hermana, ella puede curarla-dijo Oliver con rapidez.

-¿La bruja del bosque? Jamás llegaremos a tiempo, la mataríamos-dijo Lovina preocupada.

-Si podemos, con esto-dijo Jeanne mostrando una piedra transportadora.

-Grazie, grazie-dijo Lovina besando las manos del hada.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a bosque de la bruja-dijo Antonio tocando el hombro de la mayor de las hermanas.

El portal los llevo directamente a aquel bosque, la niebla espesa cubría los lugares aledaños al mismo y las luciérnagas sobre volaban el césped. Frente a ellos se hallaba aquella edificación en el árbol, que hace tantas atrás lunas habían visitado, Ludwig cargo entre sus brazos a la menor de las Vargas y con sumo cuidado subió las escaleras junto al resto de los peregrinos. Al llegar a la puerta, Oliver la abrió con rapidez; fue un encuentro memorable para él, su hermana, después de todos los años pasados, seguía siendo la misma, compartieron un abrazo y en una breve explicación, Alice se dedicó a curar a la menor de las hermanas. Felicia fue llevada a una cama y tanto su hermana como el teutón más joven, se quedaron junto a ella, viéndola descansar.

-Deberías atender esa herida-dijo la niña rubia, mientras era observada por su hermano.

-no voy a morir por un rasguño como este-dijo claramente negándose.

-No es cuestión de morir, sino de estar lista para la batalla que se avecina-dijo la menor de los Kirkland con seriedad.

-Bene, haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La magia que Alice domina es natural, siendo así es capaz de crear y criar hierbas especiales para la curación de los heridos. Ayudó a los piratas al igual que a Lovina. Alice reconoce que algo ocurrirá y que debe estar preparada; las raíces del bosque vibran, puede sentirlo, algo extremadamente malo ocurrirá, la naturaleza delata todo aquello.

-Conseguí el grimorio-dice Oliver con temor.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-grito Alice aterrada.

-No quisiera hablar de ello-respondió el capitán excéntrico.

-Hay sangre en tus manos y tu alma está repleta de pecados-le dijo ella con seriedad- Te dije que yo estaría bien, que vivieras una vida noble, pero has cometido tantos actos de maldad-agregó sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, como muestra de su desesperación.

-Lo he hecho por ti y para acabar con nuestro hermano-murmuró herido.

-La venganza cegó tus ojos, solías ser alguien noble-repentinamente ella volteo a ver en dirección a Alfred-… ¿Qué te han hecho? El mar gime tu nombre y dice que alguien cercano a ti sufre físicamente-dijo ella angustiada.

-¡Era justo y necesario!-se defendió Oliver.

-¡No, no lo era! No tienes ese derecho, que te perdone el creador-respondió ella.

-Pe-pero el grimorio…

-No puedes usarlo, no sabes usarlo y la única que tiene el poder de romper la maldición yace en una cama agonizando de dolor-le reclamó la niña rubia.

-Lo siento…

-Lamentarlo ahora nunca borrará una vida repleta de pecados, no pidas perdón a mí, has lastimado a la misma naturaleza-dijo ella dejando sin palabras a su consanguíneo.

Felicia abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó con dificultad sobre la cama, todos la miraron mucho más aliviados y ella sonriendo levemente se levantó, un aura verde inundó el lugar, curando heridas y calmando los angustiados corazones de los presentes. Lovina corrió y le abrazo, al igual que aquellos que la conocían, al final de los afectos, ella llevo su mirada hacia el capitán Oliver… el cual ya no sonreía; acercándose a él, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-dijo ella sonriéndole al incrédulo capitán.

-No sería mi segunda…

-Entonces tercera, cuarta o quinta-le interrumpió soltando su mano y levantando el grimorio con magia.

Entonces ella la liberó, hizo libre a Alice Kirkland, llenó de lágrimas los ojos de un viejo pirata de corazón duro e inflexible carácter. Como puede existir tal ser, su alma ama y es incapaz de odiar. Alice se estremece ante el reconocerse libre, después de tantos años, ya había olvidado y hasta renunciado a la libertad.

-Bendita seas-decía Alice abrazándose a Felicia- Felicidad, eso traes a los corazones, que maravilloso es que cumplas con el significado de tu nombre.

Esa noche decidieron descansar en la casa del árbol, el mañana era incierto para todos ellos. Felicia prometió curar a Madeleine al salir de allí. La menor de las hermanas no pudo conciliar el sueño, al contrario de dormir, bajo las escaleras y se quedó en el jardín cercano a las raíces del gran árbol, creyéndose sola tarareo canciones que calmaran a su pobre corazón, había pasado tantos sucesos en tan poco tiempo, que simplemente no podía sobrellevarlo.

-Feliciano… ¿puedo acompañarte?-preguntó el teutón rubio acercándose a ella.

-Hay suficiente espacio-le sonrió Felicia sentándose en el suelo.

-Feliciano yo… quería decirte que…

-Si es muy difícil de decir, no tienes por qué hacerlo ve-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Tengo que-respondió él.

-Entonces no temas-le dijo ella tomando la mano del más alto, el cual se sentó junto a ella.

-Cuando casi mueres… yo, es que… te quiero-dijo él avergonzándose de su comportamiento.

-Tengo algo que decirte también ve-dijo ella mirando al suelo con vergüenza-pero temo que si lo hago, tú me odies…

-Sería incapaz de hacerlo-le interrumpió él.

-Ludwig, yo… soy una mujer ve-dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

No hubo grito, ni reclamo, solo un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo. Ella le miró confusa, ya que no descubrió enojo en su mirada, solo amor…

-Seas lo que seas, yo siempre voy a quererte…

Fue entonces que ella le beso; sin miedo, ni remordimiento, lo ama lo sabe y siempre lo hará, por encima de la raza y el qué dirán. Los nuevos amantes se quedan abrazados bajo aquel árbol, él la abraza, ella le brinda un confortante calor, prometen nunca separarse, juran por siempre amarse.

En la soledad de una habitación, Alfred se encuentra sentado sobre una improvisada cama; examina sus extremidades con detalle, aun no se siente cómodo con ese cuerpo, mira las palmas de sus manos y piensa que son extrañas; repentinamente escucha la puerta abrirse, a pesar de que la habitación esta iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de algunas velas, no le es difícil reconocer a aquel que entró, cerrando tras de sí la habitación.

-Hey-le saluda Allen al llegar frente a él.

-Allen…

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntaba el trigueño sentándose junto al rubio.

-Eso creo-respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

En silencio Allen tomó la mano del joven y le estrecho con fuerza, provocando que Alfred lo mirase curioso, como respuesta ante la insistente mirada del ex tritón, el trigueño le dedico una sonrisa ladina, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su acompañante. El rubio se estremeció ante la inesperada caricia y miro directamente a los ojos de aquel que le mimaba y finalmente se acercó a él depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

-No hagas eso, o no poder evitar lanzarme sobre ti-respondió el pirata apartando suavemente al rubio.

-Pero… ¿no era eso lo que querías?-preguntó confuso Alfred.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Tus ojos lo gritaban-respondió con simpleza-Si quieres tocarme, está bien, si quieres besarme, no pondré resistencia-agregó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno.

-…-realmente Allen no sabía cómo responder ante aquello.

Empujando al rubio, lo hizo acostarse sobre la cama y con lentitud se colocó sobre él, para besar sus labios, recorrió su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello y allí se quedó, oyendo los suspiros de los labios ajenos, mientras era envuelto por los brazos de su amante. Deslizo una de sus manos bajo la tela de la camisa ajena y acarició el pecho de Alfred, sintiendo los escalofríos que recorrían la piel ajena, erizándola.

El amor no tiene color, no tiene raza, solo los tiene a ellos, entre el suave roce de piel contra piel, profundos suspiros y calor temporal. Las yemas de sus dedos son como pinceles y la piel contraria es el lienzo, se pinta el deseo, trazándose sobre la pálida tez, hundiéndose al unirse profundamente; el dolor es pasajero y disfrutarlo es correcto. Son uno por largos minutos, respiran al mismo tiempo y sus corazones se aceleran juntos sin saberlo. Sube y baja, en un ritmo que decae ante el cansancio de ambos, hasta hacerlos perder el aliento, para finalmente fluir cual fuente.

-Ah…I love you…-murmura Alfred uniendo su frente a la de Allen.

-Yo también pretty boy-responde casi sin aliento.

Alfred se incorpora, hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y se mira a sí mismo, hay marcas en toda su piel, incluso en sus piernas. Allen lo abraza por la espalda y acomoda su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio, lo nota inquieto y le abraza con más fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Alfred?

-Nada-responde riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Te lastime?-pregunta inquieto el trigueño aflojando en abrazo.

-No, no es eso…

-¿Te duele?...

-No me preguntes eso fuck-responde nervioso.

-Si te pasa algo puedes decirme… ¿Es que te arrepentiste?...

-No, no, me gusto, de verdad, es solo que…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Allen con seriedad.

-Sabes que esto no soy yo, este cuerpo es distinto a como soy… si yo quisiera volver a ser quien era, ¿Acaso tú ya no me…?

-Shut up, no digas estupideces-responde molesto-Me vale lo que seas, no me importa, ¿me entendiste?-agregó apretando el torso contrario con fuerza.

-Thank you-dijo el rubio sintiendo sus ojos nublarse…

-…-Lovina mira en silencio por la ventana, se aferra al marco de la misma.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-pregunta Antonio.

-Podría decir lo mismo-responde ella.

-Ludwig esta con él, no debes preocuparte-dijo el ibérico posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-dice Lovina mirando al capitán a los ojos.

-fusosososo-responde él abrazándola.

-Detente-le pide ella avergonzada.

-Solo quiero que sonrías-le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-No me pidas eso ahora bastardo-le dijo Lovina abrazando al más alto.

-Una sonrisa es todo lo que pido-comento acariciando la cabeza de Lovina.

-¡Búsquense un cuarto!-exclamó Gilbert desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Chigi Te voy a matar albino degenerado!-gritó Lovina corriendo hacia él.

-¿Son así siempre?-preguntó Jeanne mirando a Francis.

-Todo el tiempo mon cheri-respondió él restándole importancia.

-¡No corran en mi casa!-les reclamó Alice persiguiéndolos molesta.

Finalmente evitaron que Lovina matase a Gilbert, ya que Alice le lanzo una poción calmante a la mayor de las Vargas. Oliver miraba desde un rincón de la habitación, lo bien que parecían llevarse todos ellos, hallándose terriblemente solo, descubrió que realmente había vivido por vivir, respirar para él era el mayor castigo, sintiéndose como un monstruo no merecedor de bondad, se preguntó a si mismo si todo lo que había hecho, realmente era justificable, ¿son reales las terceras oportunidades?

-Esto debe ser para ti –dijo Oliver entregándole a Lovina una carta vieja.

Oh aciano, ya ha llegado tu hora

Ahora que el dolor llena tu cuerpo

Y tus ojos que necesitan descanso, se han vuelto pesados.

Tu corazón se ha vuelto gris y late lento;

Tú que te desvelaste por la libertad.

Ya no puedo recordar nada, mi nombre, mi pasado; son solo huecos que se pierden en la negrura de mi alma. Soñé con un regocijante pasado y que contaba antiguas leyendas en un lecho amoroso. Reí y lloré, entre el dolor de no recordar a quienes amaba. Ya soy tan solo un caparazón vacío, ni siquiera puedo recordar, el por qué escribía todas esas cartas, estoy perdiendo mi ser y los instintos ahora me dominan, esta será mi última carta… tu que la lees y me conoces por quien era, perdóname por lo que haré cuando ya no te recuerde…

Yo quien soñaba, con amar otra vez…

Rómulo Vargas… ¿quién es él? Que alguien me lo diga…

 **Yo sé que escribo raro, pero me gusta describir el sexo como algo tierno XD . Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones, discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego ciao~**

 **Sifherish: amo leer tus largos comentarios, me animan X3, aparte no te preocupes por Matt y Madie que esos estarán juntos siempre (es que amo a esa pareja)**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt: Allen y Alfred juntos por siempre y para siempre XD**

 **Guest: Algo inventare para que regrese a su forma original XD**


	12. Elegido

**:::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Elegido**

 **Capítulo 10:**

La carta leída por Lovina solo podía significar una cosa, aquello contra lo que se enfrentaron, ya no era Rómulo, sino solo un escamoso cascaron sin emociones ni recuerdos, regido meramente por sus instintos primitivos. Lovina respiró hondo y lento, mientras sentía su sangre arder con ira, ella conocía el mal que afectaba el juicio de su abuelo y la cura del mismo no era precisamente la que ella habría deseado o escogido, con inquietud miro hacia el suelo, por un instante recordó quien fue él y como las amaba, a ella y a su hermana, cada experiencia vivida, los sueños y sentimientos que habían compartido, hace tanto tiempo atrás en su más tierna infancia y ahora todo se había perdido en el pasado, quedando como una simple memoria y un sueño incompleto de su niñez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, pequeño dragón?-preguntó Oliver viendo el rostro de Lovina con expectación.

-Curar a mi Nonno-murmuró respondiendo, provocando la curiosidad en todos los presentes.

Lovina llamó a Felicia y le explico cada detalle a aquellos que las acompañaban, la menor de las hermanas no tomó para bien la nueva noticia. La joven Felicia pasó toda la mañana si querer probar bocado alguno, a pesar de todo lo que Ludwig le insistía, ella simplemente se limitaba a negarse con amabilidad.

Habiendo recogido algunas de sus pertenencias más importantes, Alice se preparaba, después de tanto tiempo, al fin dejaría aquel bosque, del cual fue prisionera por tantos años, atrapada en la apariencia de una niña de quince años; sin embargo el destino es cruel y no toma en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie, ya que este tenía otros planes. El bosque le advertía a Alice Kirkland que algo se acercaba a ellos, un poderoso enemigo estaba a punto de enfrentarlos, se podía sentir en lo denso de la neblina.

-Algo se avecina-dijo Alice al ver como las aves sobrevolaban el bosque despavoridas- sea lo que sea, es peligroso-agregó ella preocupada.

Una turba embravecida avanzaba a pasos apresurados entre los matorrales y la niebla, al cabo de pocos minutos ya habían rodeado el árbol en donde se encuentra la casa de la menor de los Kirkland; Rápidamente Alice obstruyó las escaleras del árbol, al hacer que gruesas raíces crecieran y las cubrieran por completo. Se podía escuchar entre el bullicio, como difamaban a la hermana de Oliver, atribuyéndole a ella, la culpa del ataque de la sierpe, exclamaban improperios y atacaban las gruesas raíces son sus afiladas espadas.

-Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya ve-decía Felicia a la preocupada Alice.

-Ellos no lo creerán, son los caballeros de Arthur, mataran sin preguntar o escuchar razones-respondió la niña mirando en dirección al suelo.

-Hay que hacer algo, podemos enfrentarlos-dijo Gilbert levantando su espada.

-Esa no es la decisión más sensata amigo mío-dijo Francis cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero…-replicó el albino.

-Son muchísimos más que nosotros, aun si peleamos, salir de aquí ilesos será casi imposible-dijo Alfred con preocupación.

-Y Madeleine se encuentra muy malherida, no es seguro demorar demasiado-dijo Lovina captando la atención de todos.

-Él tiene razón-dijo Jeanne preocupada.

-Hay un pasaje secreto, nadie salvo yo lo conoce, pero me temo que mientras seguimos dudando, ellos atacan sin piedad las raíces del árbol, en cuestión de minutos acabaran con ellas y llegaran a nosotros-explicó ella con rapidez.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien debe quedarse-concluyó Antonio cruzando los brazos

.

-Yo me quedaré-sentenció Oliver tomando su espada en mano.

-Hermano, no…

-Me dijiste que el arrepentimiento momentáneo no me expiaría de mis pecados, déjame quedarme y purgar mi alma-dijo él sonriente y extraño hombre.

-Que el Creador te acompañe-respondió llorosa la niña, quien abrazo a su hermano, despidiéndose de él con gran dolor.

-Creí ver al diablo en mi reflejo, me miraba culpándome, por todo aquello que había hecho, pero yo nunca quise encender este iracundo fuego, nunca quise hacer a nadie sangrar, hoy seré un mejor hombre-decía devolviendo el abrazo-seré bueno, amaré al mundo como tú me enseñaste, como siempre debí, lo haré hoy, por todas esas veces que nunca pude-finalizó dejando ir a su compungida hermana.

Alice corrió hacia la parte posterior de la casa y abriendo una puerta que yacía en el suelo, guio a aquellos que la acompañaban, a otra puerta secreta, la cual se confundía entre rocas y maleza, ingresando por la misma, todos corrían a gran velocidad. A Lovina le vasto tan solo un par de segundos descubrir que alguien faltaba, ya que miraba en todas direcciones y no daba con el rostro de Antonio por ningún lado.

-¡¿Dónde está el bastardo?!-exclamó preocupada.

-Creí que estaba contigo-respondió Francis deteniendo su carrera, al igual que los demás.

-Hay que ir por él, vamos Francis-dijo Gilbert con la clara intención de regresarse para ir por su amigo.

-No-dijo Lovina interponiéndose entre ellos y el camino.

-¡Enloqueciste, tenemos que ir por él!-reclamó Gilbert.

-No, yo iré por él-respondió ella con seriedad-no dejare que ustedes se pongan en peligro, tú tienes a Jeanne-dijo viendo a Francis- Y tú a tú hermano-agregó volteando hacia Gilbert.

-Pero Fratello…

-Feliciano tú debes curar a tu amiga-le dijo, dejando a todos los presentes silenciados, nadie podía poner argumento alguno contra ella. Finalizo Dándoles la espalda y corrió en busca de Antonio.

El viejo pirata miraba por la ventana, esperando la inminente batalla, apretaba con fuerza su espada, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, mientras observaba como los soldados se deshacían una por una de las gruesas raíces, con sus espadas filosas. No le temía a la muerte, ya había vivido demasiado tiempo, para él, el solo respirar le era un castigo otorgado por su consanguíneo; pero ahora que su propósito en la vida se había cumplido, su hermana era libre de vivir fuera del bosque; él sabía que la sangre de aquellos que mato rugía desde la tierra, clamaban por justicia. En un momento Oliver dejo de sentirse solo y sin darse la vuelta lo supo, alguien se hallaba ahí con él.

-Debiste irte con los demás-dijo Oliver sin mirar a quien estaba a su espalda.

-Supongo que es el espíritu de un capitán-dijo Antonio sonriendo-Luchar hasta la muerte por su tripulación-finalizó acercándose a aquel hombre.

-Va a venir por ti-dijo con simpleza aquel excéntrico hombre.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Del dragón testarudo-respondió cruzando los brazos.

-…-En silencio, Antonio miro el suelo, siendo incapaz de encarar a aquel hombre.

-Los dragones son criaturas atrayentes, fuertes, inquebrantables y bellas-comentó Oliver viendo el sonrojo del más joven como una gracia-Jamás conocí Dragones tan bellos como los Vargas, cuando sus escamas brillan bajo la luz del sol y los aros de fuego salen de sus fauces, no puedo hacer más que verlos y admirar la peligrosa belleza que se yergue ante mis ojos-agregó sin encarar al joven.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-preguntó Antonio nerviosamente.

-No es sano sentir atracción por los de su especie…

-¡¿Qué te sucede, no es solo atracción?! Yo…-repentinamente se encontró descubierto ante aquel hombre, que le miraba con una sonrisa ladina, la cual tiene un toque de burla.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que vi Rómulo Vargas, alto, imponente, de fuerza brutal y agilidad fiera-dijo haciendo memoria-no pude hacer más que sentirme nervioso ante la mirada de tal criatura, sin embargo, me mostro amabilidad, bondad, cariño y fue entonces que lo vi, en los ojos de Arthur había envidia y rabia, lo odia meramente porque todos lo amaban… te causa una agradable sensación el estar cerca de ellos, pero para mi hermano era lo opuesto-finalizó mirando a Antonio fijamente.

-Yo…-al no saber que responder, él prefirió quedar en silencio.

-Ya está aquí-dijo Oliver.

-¿Quién…?-preguntó Antonio.

-¡Bastardo!-se escuchó la voz de Lovina, la cual se acercaba a los hombres a gran velocidad.

-Espero que sepas que decirle-dijo Oliver sonriendo. Seguidamente se lanzó por la ventana, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-Maldición, eres un imbécil, ¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó ella corriendo hacia él.

-Lovi…-Antonio fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo.

-Aquí estoy imbécil, tuve la oportunidad de irme, pero me regrese a salvar tu inútil trasero -murmuró ella sin soltar al ibérico.

-Nunca te pedí que me salvaras, pero aun así regresaste por mí, Lovi-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- déjame llevarte conmigo, no quiero hacer esto solo-Tembló ligeramente entre los brazos de quien ama.

-Ba-bastardo-preguntó ella incrédula- eso es porque no conoces bien lo que soy-agregó rompiendo el abrazo.

En un rápido movimiento Antonio sostuvo fuertemente el rostro de Lovina con una de sus manos y le beso con dureza, dejando a la guerrera paralizada. Fue un roce rudo, que escondía miedo al rechazo, de ahí el porqué del fuerte agarre, los dedos de Antonio apretaban con fuerza las mejillas de ella, levantando a aquel rostro, para que se le facilitara alcanzar aquellos labios; dolía, pero si cabía la posibilidad de morir, necesitaba besarle aunque sea una vez, sin importar las consecuencias o la respuesta…

-¡Antonio!-gritó ella, ya que al separarse por la falta de aire, el ibérico se dio vuelta y salto por la ventana.

Solo tiene dos opciones, seguir a Antonio a donde baya o escapar en ese preciso momento, dejando al ibérico atrás. Escucho el sonido del metal chocando, los gritos de los guerreros caídos y los pasos apresurados de otros de ellos; Antonio luchaba y cubría a Oliver en batalla, es ahora o nunca, luchar o correr y ella eligió pelear. Tres pasos hacia atrás y corrió hacia adelante, saltando por la ventana, aun en el aire tenso su arco a gran velocidad y disparó lo más rápido que pudo. Cayó al suelo y rodo amortiguando la caída, incorporándose se deshizo de los enemigos cercanos a ella; cuando las flechas se le agotaron, empuñó su espada con fuerza y avanzo sin dudar en ningún momento, la sangre manchaba la hoja de la espada forjada por el dragón, la cual atravesó a los que se le oponían como si de hojas se tratasen. Protegió y peleo junto a ambos capitanes, los cuales en ocasiones se admiraban de la destreza con la espada de la menor.

-Es lo que te dije-comento entre la batalla- Los Vargas brillan con luz propia-finalizo mientras sonreía de forma extraña.

El capitán ibérico no podía creer lo que sucedía, quedo impresionado desde que le vio saltar de la ventana, con ella ahí era imposible que perdiesen, pero eso también significaba que tendría que rendir cuentas por el beso robado de mala manera, sin embargo reconoció que no era el momento para pensar en lo que había hecho, ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta. Cuando quedaron pocos caballeros de duque, estos se vieron atacados por el terror, por lo tanto sus escudos y espadas cayeron sobre la grama ahora pintada de rojo, el olor a sangre y los quejidos agonizantes, dieron un terrorífico escenario, Lovina avanzaba hacia ellos con la mirada encendida en fuego, la sangre descendía desde sus vestiduras y el filo de su espada, dándole una apariencia digna de un Monstruo; Aquellos que aún estaban con vida rogaron por clemencia, la cual les fue concedida. Escaparon despavoridos; sin embargo la tranquilidad duro poco, ya que una presencia oscura se mostró ante ellos, era el mismo Arthur Kirkland, quien los miraba con superioridad y desprecio.

-Debo decir que me has impresionado-dijo mirando a Lovina con interés- Eres igual o más fuerte que tu abuelo-finalizo cruzando los brazos.

-¡Maldito, ¿qué le has hecho a mi abuelo?!-exclamó ella apretando su espada con ira.

-Pero veo que tienes la misma debilidad sentimental, en serio, ¿Cómo una prodigiosa criatura como tú puede rodearse de estos? Un hechicero desterrado y un humano inservible, que permitió que mataran a su propia familia-se mofó de aquellos que la acompañaban.

-¡Maldito seas!-clamó Antonio corriendo hacia el duque.

-Al pequeño gato le crecieron garras-dijo al sentir el filo de la espada de Antonio-Habrá que cortarlas-agregó mientras lanzaba rayos brillantes al ibérico, los cuales le hicieron rodar sobre el suelo.

-¡Antonio!-gritó ella corriendo hacia él con rapidez.

-Esto es entre tú y yo hermano, déjalos en paz-dijo Oliver levantando su espada

.

-Tantos años de destierro no te dejaron bien en claro, que tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo, debí matarte cuando pude-dijo Arthur mirando con desprecio al que alguna vez llamó hermano.

-Luchare contigo, no me importa morir, eso es lo único que me enseño el destierro-dijo Oliver lanzándose sobre su hermano.

Los conjuros y espadas chocaban, peleaban ambos hechiceros en un combate a muerte, mientras Lovina ayudaba al ibérico a ponerse de pie, vio lágrimas correr por los ojos de aquel pirata y ella sabía perfectamente él porque; Antonio jamás sería capaz de derrotar a Kirkland, nunca con sus propias manos, mirándolo a los ojos limpio las lágrimas y la suciedad de su rostro y las gotas saladas cesaron de caer. Alejándola, logró mantenerse de pie por su cuenta y recupero su espada, la cual había caído algunos metros lejos de él. Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos corrieron en dirección a la batalla entre los Kirkland.

Oliver luchaba contra su propia sangre y carne, pero veía en los ojos de su hermano, el más puro desprecio, ellos son gemelos y alguna vez fueron cercanos, ahora solo queda el desprecio y la rabia como lazos unificadores, siendo ambos magos, igual de fuertes y diestros en sus conocimientos de la hechicería, pero hay algo en lo que difieren y es el sentido de lo que es justo… Viendo la oportunidad en sus manos Arthur esquivo a su hermano y atacó a Lovina y Antonio; antes de que el hechizo impactara Oliver se interpuso, usando su cuerpo para cubrir a los más jóvenes.

El dolor punzante atravesó su cuerpo y la imagen de su hermana menor lleno su mente, anestesiando momentáneamente su cuerpo, soñó con su sonrisa y su voz, ella fue su razón de vivir, por demasiado tiempo. Sin importar cuanto había pasado, el seguía siendo un niño, un hombre que se negó a crecer, mutando su personalidad, creando aquello en que se había convertido, en ese desorden psicológico que destruyo su vida por completo, pero hoy había sido distinto, fue un buen hombre, ayudo a quien lo necesitó y tuvo misericordia. Vio su pasado y le supo amargo, la gracia y misericordia son debilidad, eso le enseñaron, fue tan frio, cínico y cruel, La sangre en sus manos lo hacía temblar, pero nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, por toda la luz que destruyo, por todos los inocentes que daño, por los moretones que causo y las lágrimas, por todas las cosas que hizo, todos estos años. Ahora por fin descansaría en paz.

La sangre de Lovina se encendió al ver el cuerpo del capitán Oliver en el suelo, cubierto de sangre e inerte, el brillo que se desprendió de su cuerpo fue cegador y de entre los aros de luz un imponente dragón rojo se levantó, sus escamas brillaban con la rabia de su ser, sus cuernos se erguían de manera curva sobre su cabeza y sus ojos se esencian en el fuego de la ira, haciendo que el suelo temblara ante su enorme presencia, un rugido se escapó de entre sus fauces y de un zarpazo hizo al duque volar y chocar contra los árboles aledaños, ya no habría misericordia, nunca para un ser tan despreciable. Levantándolo y sosteniéndolo entre sus garras, lo apretó con fuerza oyéndole gritar, sin embargo nunca esperó escuchar también a Antonio gritar de dolor a su espalda. Lanzando al duque al suelo volteo para encontrar al capitán ibérico siendo apresado por hombres armados.

-¡Regresa a tu forma humanoide, entrégate y solo entonces no matare a tu humano!- exclamó Arthur levantándose con dificultad.

-¡No confíes en él!-exclamó Antonio en manera de ruego.

-¡Tú decides Vargas!-gritó exigente el duque herido.

Bajando la cabeza, se sintió derrotada, no podía permitir que dañaran al ibérico. La luz la cubrió una vez más y su cuerpo fue cambiando lentamente, hasta que regresó a su forma humana; Kirkland rio con satisfacción mientras se acercaba a la joven, la cual se encontraba de pie, incapaz de encarar a Antonio. Dejando de gritar, el capitán miró con incredulidad a la más joven, trató con todas sus fuerzas de escapar del agarre de los hombres que lo retenían, pero le fue imposible, ahora lo entendía, todo había sido parte de un elaborado plan para agotarlos y a la hora de que el duque llegara, se encontrasen demasiado cansados como para seguir luchando, se llenó de rabia pero no podía hacer más que luchar por escaparse de agarre de aquellos soldados.

-Les encargo al ibérico- Dijo el duque mientras ataba las manos de la joven guerrera.

-Dijiste que no le harías nada-reclamó ella viéndole con rabia.

-Calma Vargas, este solo es el principio del trato-respondió con seriedad.

-¡Eres un maldito!-clamó ella viendo con rabia al duque.

-Aun no me conoces-dijo el empujándola para obligarla a avanzar.

Ambos prisioneros fueron escoltados fuera del bosque de mala manera, hasta llegar frente a unas carrozas con jaulas. Antes de empujar a Antonio dentro de una de esas, lo noquearon al golpear su cabeza contra el metal de un escudo; Lovina les grito iracunda, pero nada de lo que hizo, pudo evitar que lastimaran al ibérico; a ella la lanzaron maniatada sin delicadeza alguna, haciéndola chocar contra el fondo de la jaula de metal, justo en ese momento pudo ver el rostro del inconsciente hombre, la sangre en su frente la asusto terriblemente, temía por el bien de él, solo por eso se entregó. El viaje inicio y sin dejar de ver a Antonio, ella se desató y llevo sus manos al rostro de él, con la intención de despertarle.

-Bastardo, maldición despierta... Por favor-rogaba para que desesperada.

El largo viaje no se vio interrumpido por nada, pronto el cielo oscureció y ni el frío nocturno logro despertar al capitán, Lovina abrazaba la cabeza de el contra su pecho, resguardándola de los sobre saltos que provocaba el mal estado del camino, ya que temía que pudiese lastimarse aún más, nuevamente se sintió inútil, si tan solo conociera de aquella magia curativa. Si tan solo fuese más como Felicia, quizá y solo quizá esto no estaría pasando. Ella no es de aquellos que lloran con facilidad, pero todo aquel viaje estuvo repleto de sus saladas lágrimas.

Un día entero había pasado y no consiguió dormir ni una hora. Seguía protegiendo al inconsciente capitán; el frío de la mañana fue remplazado por el sol de la tarde, repentinamente escucho al ibérico balbucear entre sus brazos, lo llamo, con la esperanza de que despertara y así lo hizo.

-¿Lovi?-preguntó viéndole desorientado.

.  
-Maldito desgraciado-dijo al borde del llanto-como te atreves a desmayarte por un golpe tan tonto como ese-exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Lo siento-dijo recibiendo el inesperado afecto.

A la distancia podía verse un castillo que yacía en una montaña, hacia allí los llevando, era evidente, una vez ahí fueron separados nuevamente, ella fue llevada al calabozo de inmediato, desarmada y atada con cadenas a una pared y tras un par de minutos Antonio llego al calabozo también, salvo que el llego con moretones y el labio partido, el Duque hizo su aparición en ese instante, sintiendo como la joven lo asesinaba con su mirada.

-Así que puedes convertirte en sierpe... Es una buena noticia para ti y para mí...-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Sea lo que sea que quieras, dilo ahora y deja ir a Antonio-respondió ella interrumpiendo el discurso del gobernante.

-Bien iré directo al grano, quiero los poderes del elegido de la sierpe-pidió sin rodeos

.  
-Eso jamás-exclamó ella.

-En ese caso, estarás condenada a podrirte en este calabozo, junto ese imbécil-dijo dándole la espalda con furia.

Lanzaron a Antonio a una de las celdas y la cerraron, dejándolo en el suelo. Una vez solos Lovina tiró con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo las cadenas que la ataban. Corrió hacia Antonio y lo vio incorporarse con dificultad. Ella tomó los barrotes entre sus manos y torciéndolos sacó de la jaula al ibérico.

-Maldición, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo ella con remordimiento-ni siquiera puedo curarte-se lamentó apretando sus puños.

-Pero estoy feliz-dijo Antonio sosteniéndose de ella.

-¿Qué merda dices?, esto es serio...

-Lo sé, pero… tú no me rechazaste-dijo interrumpiéndole y viéndola sonrojarse.

-No es momento para esto Bastardo, tenemos que salir de aquí-reclamó ella avergonzada y molesta.

-Tiene que haber una manera de derrotarlo-dijo el tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-Si la hay...-respondió ella ayudándole.

-Entonces dime cual es-le pidió el ibérico mirándola a los ojos.

-Solo si me entregas tu corazón...

-Pídelo y estará sangrando en tus manos-respondió apresuradamente.

-Antonio esto de lo que te hablo, es una maldición, casi imposible de revertir-dijo ella con seriedad.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti-respondió tomando la mano de la más joven.

Tomando en cuenta aquella situación en la que se encuentran, ella no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo, a pesar de su nerviosismo, el doloroso destino incierto se levantaba ante sus ojos, ya que con una sola decisión, transformaría completamente la vida de un ser querido, sin embargo había algo en él que le brindaba tranquilidad y mirándolo a los ojos él le brindo la seguridad que ella necesitaba, para cometer este radical trato.

-Solo promete que nunca vas a odiarme por esto-dijo ella respirando profundamente.

-Jamás sería capaz de tal cosa-respondió sin soltar su mano.

-Entonces tu corazón siempre será mío, por toda la eternidad o al menos hasta que mi llama se extinga-dijo ella sosteniendo con su mano libre la mejilla del capitán.

Aquello por lo que el ibérico estaba a punto de experimentar, es uno de los más dolorosos tratos que existen entre dragones y humanos, ella lo conoce en carne propia, ya que su propio abuelo había salvado la vida de ella y su hermana, realizando dicho trato…

-Dolerá-le advirtió ella al capitán.

-Estoy dispuesto a soportarlo-respondió con seguridad.

-Antonio… entiendes de verdad lo que esto conlleva, sacaré tu corazón de tu pecho-dijo con la esperanza de que él se arrepintiera.

-Viviré para protegerte o moriré en el intento-fue la respuesta que le otorgo a ella.

Atrayendo al capitán hacia ella, le beso con fuerza y al separarse de él suspiró resignada, él tomo ambas manos de la joven y las colocó sobre su pecho, dándole la potestad para abrirlo en el momento que ella quisiera. De manera amable y lenta ella de empezó a deshacer de la ropa que cubría el pecho de Antonio, sus dedos tocaron por primera vez la piel desnuda del pecho de aquel hombre.

-Tus manos…-murmuró él.

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Tiemblan-respondió él viéndola fijamente.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó avergonzada y nerviosa.

-No voy a morir, lo prometo-dijo él uniendo su frente a la de ella.

-Donaci un cuore puro, come quello dei bambini , perché solo quelli che sono come loro potranno vedere e riconoscere il tuo volto divino nel tuo volto umano.(Danos pureza de corazón como la de los niños, porque solo quienes son como ellos, podrán ver y reconocer tu rostro divino en el rostro humano )-Recitó ella manteniendo la posición en la que estaba.

El pecho de Lovina brilló con una luz cegadora, obligando a Antonio a cerrar sus ojos. La mano de la guerrera se encendió en llamas y atravesó el pecho de ibérico, él experimento un dolor que nunca antes creyó llegar a sentir, sus pulmones se llenaban de una sensación ardiente, se sentía como si fuese consumido desde adentro por las llamas ajenas y fue en ese instante cuando sintió como le arrebataban algo de su interior, fue tanto el dolor que estuvo a punto de gritar, más fue silenciado por los labios de quien extrajo su palpitante corazón, la boca ajena le sabia a sangre y le hacía arder la piel de su boca, ante el roce superficial. Se sintió desfallecer, más Lovina no le dejaba caer, aun sintiéndose así no se dejó desvanecer, lucho para no desmayarse ante el dolor en su pecho, pero ya no podía respirar; sintiendo la muerte venir por él, se aferró a lo único que le quedaba, a ella… fue entonces que entre sus desvaríos escuchó las voz de su madre, como si de una canción de cuna se tratase, la oyó tararear y pronto la melodía se convirtió en una canción.

Mnnnh, Mnnnh, Mnnnh

Aves del cielo, lleven las palabras por mí

Mi vida dulce fue, pude vivir y respirar

Amar dolerá, aun así, te salvara

Al florecer en la luz, libre serás

Como el sol

Memorias

Las entregare todas

Y podrás ver, el futuro

La esperanza al fin, los libertara

Lo deje todo, solo por ti

El tiempo acabara

Deja de temer

No fue tu culpa, lo que sucedió.

 **Déjenme sus reviews para leer sus opiniones amados lectores, en verdad discúlpenme si hay algún error ortográfico tuve que terminar de escribirlo en mi teléfono y lo he subido apurada, porque no quería hacerlos esperar más. Acepto todo tipo de crítica y sugerencias nos leemos luego ;D ciao~**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿Quieren que Oliver viva?**

 **La vida del capi está en sus manos, ustedes decidirán :D**

 **Sifherish: Espero que esta también te haya gustado, definitivamente sí, amo ver sufrir a la gente por la incertidumbre, cada vez que mi hermana menor lee un capitulo, se acerca a mí y me pega XD, según ella me lo merezco por dejarla con la intriga. Bueno en cuanto a al beso, si me moría por escribirlo XD en este cap se besaron más de una vez ;D**

 **Yumi-chan K: Gracias, que bueno que te gustará el cap anterior, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado :D**


	13. A little fall of rain

**:::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **A Little fall of rain**

 **Capítulo 10:**

El aroma de perfume e incienso llenó sus pulmones, haciéndole despertar, Oliver Kirkland abrió lentamente sus ojos y a pesar del dolor que sintió en todo su cuerpo, se creyó a sí mismo muerto, sin embargo frente a él vio una mujer de cabellera rubia, larga y ondulada, que acariciaba su cabeza con un paño y mucha delicadeza, los ojos celestes de ella no se percataron de que el capitán había despertado y admiraba la belleza de su rostro.

-¿Esto es estar muerto?-preguntó débilmente, notando como la mujer le veía fijamente-¿has venido por mi alma?-dirigió su pregunta al notar que ella le sonreía.

-Está vivo Monsieur (señor)-respondió con dulce voz.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó inquietando a la mujer-¿Dónde me encuentro?-agregó viendo a su alrededor.

El cuarto en el que se hallaba, no era muy grande; notó vendas y brebajes en una mesa junto a la cama en la que él estaba, una pequeña chimenea, incienso y velas, las cuales iluminaban la habitación, mostrando los pocos muebles que la decoraban.

-Le encontré inconsciente y le auxilie-dijo ella llamando la atención del capitán.

El capitán la miró detenidamente, llevaba ropa de novicia, sin embargo estaba desprovista del velo que estas suelen usar sobre sus cabezas. Ella se notó inquieta al estar bajo es escrutinio ajeno.

-Una novicia pudo con el peso de un hombre y su espada... ella sola-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No soy una novicia-ella se apresuró a decir aquello.

-Perdone usted Sor... ¿Cuál era su nombre?-preguntó el Capitán.

-Nunca se lo dije-le respondió ella, mirando en dirección al suelo-y no soy una monja-aclaró encarando a aquel hombre.

-Déjame adivinar, fuiste rescatada por monjas y por eso estas aquí-asumió él.

El silencio otorga y el de ella le dio la razón a Oliver. Esta vez, en lugar De Solo ver, el capitán intentó levantarse de aquella cama, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impidió, viéndose obligado a regresar a la misma.

-Estaba a punto de morir, ¿cómo me salvaste, dónde estoy?-preguntó incapaz de mantenerse callado.

-las hierbas curativas son buenas, pero toman cierto tiempo en hacer su trabajo-dijo introduciendo un paño húmedo en una pequeña cubeta y al torcerlo lo volvió a pasar sobre la frente del pirata.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Oliver Nuevamente.

-En el bosque marchito, en la antigua abadía-respondió ella mientras repetía la acción anterior con el paño.

-llama a tu superiora y dile que necesito hablar con ella-dijo apresuradamente el capitán.

-Me temó que eso es imposible...

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó él claramente desconcertado.

-No hay nadie aquí, aparte de usted y de mi-respondió notando la inquietud en el rostro ajeno-la monja que salvo mi vida cuando era niña, murió hace años-agregó ella.

El capitán solo podía verla con sospecha; algo no encajaba bien y él no es un tonto, ha vivido demasiado como para tragarse un cuento como aquel. Cuando ella se vio en la necesidad de salir de la habitación; Oliver aprovecho el momento e incorporándose con dificultad, quedó sentado al borde de aquella cama; se vio a si mismo vendado, su torso y sus brazos, en su mente solo cabían preguntas como ¿Es ella humana? ¿Cómo pudo curarme de un ataque como ese? Hallando su ropa doblada en una encimera, se aproximó a ella con dificultad; una vez vestido y enfundada su espada, se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir, más cuando abrió la misma, se topó frente a frente con la mujer, la cual llevaba en sus manos, un plato con comida; realmente tenía mucha hambre, solo por ello retrocedió dejándola pasar y sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama, él comió junto a ella.

-Hueles a sal-dijo ella sentada en una silla frete a la cama, en la cual se encontraba el capitán.

-He vivido muchos años en el mar... pero las esencias no son algo que los humanos perciben tan bien-respondió sonriendo malicioso.

-¿Qué insinúa?-preguntó inquieta, levantándose de la silla rápidamente.

-Nada que no sea evidente-dijo con simpleza mientras sonreía.

-Usted no sabe nada-murmuró mientras se daba vuelta- no traté de huir… al menos quédese hasta que se haya recuperado-finalizó retirándose de la habitación.

Ciertamente no era del agrado del capitán permanecer ahí, pero no debía actuar imprudentemente, ya que sabe perfectamente que aunque logre salir de aquella abadía, no podría ir tras su hermano y los jóvenes que él capturó, puesto que no tiene ni la más remota idea de donde se encuentra. Un mapa, eso es lo que necesita, levantándose con dificultad de la cama, registró cada parte de la habitación, hasta dar con aquello que tanto buscaba, un mapa, tendiendo el antiguo papel sobre la cama, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, al observar la ubicación del bosque con referencia a la distancia entre la abadía y el mismo, se percató de que estaba demasiado lejos, sin duda es imposible que una mujer común y corriente, sea capaz de llevar tal carga por tan largo viaje.

El frio de la noche era notable, pequeñas ráfagas de viento se colaban por debajo de la puerta, sin embargo la chimenea mantenía el calor en el interior de la habitación. Sintiendo curiosidad, quiso ver el exterior, así que poniéndose de pie una vez más, salió de la habitación, la brisa nocturna le hizo temblar, mas siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una especie de cementerio, lo más notable de este, era que cada lapida tenia flores azules de apariencia fresca.

-Ella estuvo aquí-murmuró para sí.

En su recorrido dio con las puertas de la iglesia y adentrándose en la misma encontró ahí a la mujer que le había salvado, ella está de rodillas frente a un altar, es notorio que se encuentra orando, aun así Oliver está decidido a llamar su atención, avanza hacia ella, pasando entre las solitarias bancas, viendo las velas sobre el altar, estas iluminan tenuemente el interior de la iglesia, el sonido de sus pisadas resuena y el aroma a incienso es cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acerca a ella, al alcanzarla le mira en silencio, ella parece no notar que él se encuentra ahí, es como si estuviese en su propio mundo; quitándose su gabardina, la coloca sobre los hombros de la mujer, la cual abre instantáneamente los ojos y lo mira confundida.

-Hace frío my dear-dice él sonriéndole lo más amable que puede.

-…Merci (Gracias)-dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma

-Eres galesa…

-Galia ya no existe Monsieur-le interrumpió ella con rapidez.

-Sí, lo sé-reconoció el capitán cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo.

-¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí?-preguntó ella viéndole fijamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó él.

-Le he preguntado primero señor-dijo ella viéndole confusa.

-Dime tu nombre y entonces responderé a lo que desees-comentó viendo la inquietud en el rostro ajeno.

-Francine Pontmercy, ese es mi nombre-murmuró.

-No cabe duda, eres galesa-comentó sintiéndose bajo el escrutinio ajeno- tu nombre significa libertad, es curioso-concluyó mientras observaba las velas.

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella inquieta.

-El que no seas libre poppet-dijo con simpleza.

-…-ella suspiró en silencio y se levantó del suelo, para sentarse en una de las bancas.

Oliver se sentó junto a ella en silencio, se dedicó únicamente a observarla, ya que esto no parecía molestarla o incomodarla, el mismo capitán se sintió turbado de sus propias acciones. Tras varios minutos de silencio, la mujer decidió acabar con la callada atmosfera, al tararear una nana lenta y melancólica; repentinamente se sintió soñoliento, a pesar de que sus parpados pesaban, luchaba para no quedarse dormido, sin embargo perdió aquella batalla, ya que a los pocos minutos sucumbió ante el cansancio; pero pudo percibir que la voz de aquella dama era un hechizo. La misteriosa mujer se levantó de aquella banca y levantando al inconsciente hombre, hizo lo que debía hacer…

La luz de la mañana llego a los ojos del capitán, el cual se levantó desorientado, para descubrir que había regresado a la pequeña habitación. Se puso en pie con tal rapidez, que sintió marearse ligeramente, mas para su sorpresa el dolor había desaparecido, al igual que las vendas, solo podía pensar en que aquello era imposible, sanar en solo dos días… ¿con quién me he topado?-pensaba inquieto. Descubrió su gabardina doblada sobre la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a gran velocidad, en busca de Francine.

Al salir notó que las flores del cementerio habían sido reemplazadas nuevamente, por lo que se adentró en el mismo para buscar a Francine, mas no la halló, ni en la iglesia, ni el jardín, ella se había esfumado como por arte de magia, finalmente decidió buscarla fuera de la abadía, camino hacia umbral y al salir advirtió que todos los arboles de ese bosque habían perdido sus hojas, ni el césped crecía con normalidad, sin duda alguna Oliver se encontraba en un lugar extraño; avanzando lentamente hacia adelante, hasta que sintió una extraña corazonada y se detuvo, ya que algo le decía que debía ir hacia la izquierda, quizá solo fue una coincidencia o talvez había algo más.

Si no era magia lo que sus ojos presenciaban, entonces se hallaba alucinando. Francine se encuentra de espalda, rodeada de bellas flores azules, que brillan con las caricias de los rayos solares, mientras las mariposas danzan alrededor de ellas, pero resalta el hecho de que no lleva el habito, sino un pantalón corto y holgado, con una camisa de tiras que deja expuesta su espalda, ya que de esta se extienden unas sublimes alas, la luz que atraviesa las blancas plumas le brinda una apariencia etérea. ¿Qué tan grandiosa debe der ella, para lograr que en tierra infértil, nazcan y vivan dichas flores? Ella notó la presencia del capitán y rápidamente alzo vuelo, alejándose de él, sin embargo él la siguió hasta el lugar en donde se escondió, Oliver corrió entre los árboles, chocándose de vez en vez, ya que mientras lo hacía miraba hacia arriba, cuando por fin se detuvo, la vio esconderse tras una gran roca, a un lado de esta se hallaba una cascada y un rio que dividía el bosque notoriamente, puesto que del lado contrario la vegetación crecía abundante.

-¡Francine!-la llamó él al llegar hasta la roca.

-Dijiste que te irías cuando al estar sano-murmuró ella al verse descubierta.

-¿Qué eres?-preguntó el capitán sin desear ofenderla-En todos los años que he vivido, nunca había visto algo como tú-agregó al notar que ella guardaba silencio.

-…-alejándose de la roca camino hasta la orilla del rio y se sentó dándole la espalda al hechicero.

-No tengo ánimos de ofenderte deary-dijo él sentándose a su lado y viéndola, se atrevió a tocar sus alas- Créeme cuando digo que eres hermosa, he vivido y visto lo suficiente, para designarte tal adjetivo-agregó mientras tocaba las plumas de ella- ¿Me dirás qué eres?...

-Mon mosiuer, has pasado mucho tiempo en el mar-respondió ella mirándole a la cara- Llámeme sirena, harpía, súcubo, demonio o monstro… siempre que se referían a mí, utilizaban aquellas palabras…

Dos días antes, parte de la tripulación de Kirkland y la de Antonio, eran acompañados por Alice atreves de un largo túnel subterráneo, repentinamente un temblor se encargó de derrumbar la parte posterior del mismo sellando por completo la única manera de regresar…

-¡No!- gritó Felicia con la intención de regresar, sin embargo Ludwig se encargó de detenerla-¡Lud suéltame, mi hermano está del otro lado, vee!-exclamaba ella mientras el teutón la llevaba en uno de sus hombros.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí, las paredes colapsaran en cualquier momento!-exclamó él mientras avanzaba con rapidez.

Siguiendo la orden del rubio, todos los presente corrieron hacia el umbral de la cueva, justo al salir, el resto de las paredes subterráneas cayeron, solo la nube de polvo y rocas fue capaz de salir después de aquello. Empujado al teutón y lanzándolo lejos, Felicia corrió hacia la sellada entrada y grito el nombre de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas; desintegró la tierra con un hechizo, sin embargo la estructura colapsaba instantáneamente, no importó cuanto lo intentó, no podía recrear la cueva.

-No importa cuánto lo intentes, sin el equipo apropiado te tomará años reconstruir la cueva-dijo Alice posando su mano sobre el hombro de la italiana.

-Algo malo ocurrió, puedo sentirlo ve-murmuró la menor de las Vargas mientras lloraba.

Durante el resto del viaje Felicia lloró hasta caer dormida en los brazos del menor de los teutones. Lugo de varias horas, la destrozada capital de Grancys se vislumbró a la lejanía, al llegar frente a la deplorable estructura, rodearon las murallas hasta dar con la playa; Ludwig acompañó los piratas de Oliver, puesto que Felicia aun dormía en sus brazos, mientras que el resto se quedaron junto a Alice en la arena de la playa, los amigos de Antonio sentía el peso de la culpa en sus pechos, ya que si hubiesen notado en un principio la falta del ibérico, nunca habrían necesitado que la hermana de Felicia fuese por él.

-¿Y así nos hacemos llamar sus mejores amigos?-se lamentó el albino mirando hacia el suelo.

-Él estará bien, Lovino esta con Atoine y ninguno de los dos son fáciles de matar-respondió el galo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-¡Tú! Niña que no recuerdo su nombre-exclamó Gilbert ganados barias miradas desaprobatorias- Tu eres hermana de maniático sonrisas, dinos donde están o si están vivos-exigió el teutón señalando a la más pequeña de estatura.

-...-Alice guardo silencio, no porque fuese grosera o por enojo, sino porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía con su hermano.

-Monsieur Gilbert, ser un hechicero no te hace tener ese lazo que une a las criaturas, Dragones, Nagas, Nereidas o tritones pueden sentir o transmitir sensaciones, hasta imágenes a sus consanguíneos, pero por más difícil que le parezca, Alice no tiene ese lazo, ya que ha vivido muchos años lejos de su hermano-explicó Jeanne tratando de hacer entender y razonar al teutón.

-¿Entonces está rota, descompuesta o algo así?-preguntó el albino.

-¡¿Acaso me crees una espada o una pasión barata?!-exclamó la de apariencia juvenil rodeada de un aura oscura- Te mataría en una situación distinta, pero necesitamos toda la fuerza bruta posible, para ir por mi hermano y tus amigos-finalizo tratando de calmarse.

-¡Insinúas que soy un bruto!-Respondió Gilbert molesto.

-Si así deseas entenderlo-dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-¡Déjame informarte que soy asombroso!-gritó él al perder la paciencia.

-No es momento de discutir, hay que esperar por Lud y Feliciano para ir por Antonio, Lovino y Oliver-Les dijo Francis regañando a ambos.

-Francis tiene razón, hay que estar en armonía e ir por ellos, solo denme una espada y luchare junto a ustedes-comentó el hada con seriedad, si de algo ella estaba segura, era que no dejaría de luchar por la verdadera justicia.

-De acuerdo, solo porque Jeanne lo dice-decía la de menor estatura, mientras se sentaba sobre la arena.

Arribando la nave, Matt dirigió a Ludwig hasta Madeleine y después de despertar a Felicia, ella se encargó de curar a la ninfa con su magia y por petición de Alfred, le regreso a su forma real, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un tritón, al anular el conjuro que Oliver había hecho ingerir al joven.

-Muchas gracias, por todo-decía Madeleine tomando las manos de Felicia entre las palmeadas de ella.

-Me alegra que seas feliz amiga mía y que hayas reunido con tus seres queridos-dijo Felicia sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Tu voz es temblorosa, ¿Ha sucedido algo?-preguntó la ninfa preocupada.

En ese instante Felicia sintió una punzada en su pecho y lo supo, habían capturado a su hermana, su corazón y mente se lo decían, ya que percibían la angustia ajena y la impotencia, las cuales sin duda eran el sentir de su hermana mayor.

-¡Capturaron a Lovi!-exclamó volteando a ver a Ludwig.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-preguntó el teutón preocupado.

.-Lo he visto, lo juro ve-decía desesperada.

-Debes buscarle, no es común que con su fuerza hayan podido apresarle-comentó Madeleine preocupada.

-A no ser que le hayan hechizado o amenazado con algo…-agregó Matt con seriedad

-Antonio-murmuró el teutón- Hay que ir por ellos de inmediato-dicho esto regresaron a tierra firme lo más rápido posible, Advirtiendo al resto del equipo aquello que había sucedido. Sin esperar más, regresaron al galeón de Antonio.

Estando en la nave, las preguntas de la tripulación eran demasiadas, ya que a diferencia de la de Oliver, ellos nunca habían visto un ataque de Dragón o de cualquier otra criatura. Luego de una corta explicación, se apresuraron en conseguirle una espada y ropas más apropiadas para Jeanne y Felicia.

Mientras el teutón albino se preparaba para la batalla, no contó con que la mujer húngara ingresase en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?-preguntó Elizavetha acercándose al albino.

-Ya lo explicamos Erzi…

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ellas son como mi familia-dijo ella interrumpiendo a Gilbert.

-Incluso tu sabes que mi asombrosa fuerza es superada por ellas-respondió el teutón cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No debiste dejarla ir tras él, si te conté quienes eran y sus secretos, era para que cuidaras de ellas!-Exclamo la húngara golpeando el pecho del albino.

-¡¿Qué podía hacer?!-respondió él con furia mientras la sostenía con fuerza de los hombros.

-¡Detenerla!-exclamó ella llorosa.

-Tú lo has visto, yo sé que sí, la manera en que Antonio la mira y ella le corresponde-Comentó Gilbert abrazándola.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-murmuró entre los brazos de él.

-Que si hubieses sido tú, yo habría regresado por ti-respondió Gilbert rompiendo el abrazo.

-Quiero ir con ustedes-dijo la húngara mirando a Gilbert a los ojos.

-No puedes, podrías morir-respondió él.

-Déjame levantar mi espada una vez más-rogó la mujer llena de coraje.

La tripulación de Antonio fue dirigida por Felicia, avanzaron a paso firme atravesó de las llanuras y bosques, no se darían por vencidos, irían a luchar aunque les costara sus vidas…

Francine Pontmercy, ante los ojos de Oliver es un ángel, el viaje junto a ella era más que una bendición para él, Elevarse junto a esa mujer era maravilloso, sentir la brisa y atravesar nubes, eran claramente una nueva experiencia para el capitán y lo disfrutaba sin duda, viajaron hasta que el sol se ocultó y descendieron para descansar. Una fogata y la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba aquel bosque, Francine se concentraba en el fuego, mientras el capitán la observaba.

-Deduzco que no debe ser una buena memoria, pero… me contarías ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?...

-…-suspirando pesadamente ella rememoró con facilidad.

Nací en Galia, en un pueblo cercano a la capital, mi padre era de sangre noble y mi madre una sirena, de niña no se me tenía permitido salir, me educaban en casa, pero Galia fue atacada por los hombres del duque… incendiaron mi hogar, mataron a mi padre y me separaron de mi madre. Recuerdo verla en una jaula, gritaba mi nombre y lloraba. En el camino hacia una tierra desconocida, me veía separada de mi madre a tan solo metros de distancia, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, ella logró salir de la jaula, durmiendo a nuestros carceleros con su voz, me liberó y desatándome, alzo vuelo conmigo en sus brazos, sin embargo fuimos descubiertas por los que aún estaban despiertos; Vi las flechas caer cual lluvia, mas ninguna me toco, porque ella me cubrió.

Volamos hasta un poblado donde nadie entendía nuestra lengua y en lugar de ayudarnos, gritaban horrorizados al vernos, mi madre moría desangrada y no teníamos a donde ir; la vi respirar por última vez y entonces escape de aquel lugar. Volé por primera vez, lo hacía realmente mal, chocaba contra todo lo que tenía frente a mí, pero solo quería huir, negar la realidad, pensar que estaba soñando, que nada era real, solo una pesadilla.

Llegue hasta aquella cascada que esta junto a la abadía y una de las monjas me encontró, me dieron comida, refugio y comprensión; solía atar mis alas y esconderlas bajo el habito, porque así podía acompañar a las mojas más viejas a comprar comida, pero los humanos viven demasiado poco y sus vidas se esfuman como las cenizas, fue así como me quedé completamente sola; sepulte a cada una de ellas, con la promesa de hacer las flores crecer por siempre, hasta que mi propia vida se apague.

-Lo siento-murmuró el capitán.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón-dijo ella ganándose una mira confusa por parte de Oliver.

-Pero por culpa de mi hermano, tú perdiste todo-explicó él.

-No eres tu hermano-finalizo ella sosteniendo la mano de quien estaba a su lado, mientras le sonreía.

La mañana llego pronto y emprendieron su viaje nuevamente, Oliver sabía que solo había un lugar al que Arthur podría ir y ese sería al castillo de la montaña mancillada, era el único que le quedaba en pie, ya que el castillo de Grancys había sido destruido por la sierpe.

Al llegar al castillo, descubrieron a los guardias de las puertas muertos, Oliver vio con desconfianza hacia el interior de la edificación, sin embargo entró, siendo seguido por Francine, Los gritos de guerreros y el sonido del metal chocando llegó a sus oídos; tomando la mano de Francine, corrieron hacia esa dirección, encontrando a el ibérico y a Lovina luchando contra los guardias, viendo a la criatura a su lado, el capitán le pidió que durmiese a aquellos hombre, cosa que ella acepto sin chistar, sobrevolándolos ella los logro acabar con su voz.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Antonio viendo a la criatura halada.

-¡Sirénido, tapa tus oídos!-exclamó Lovina cubriendo sus orejas con rapidez.

Todos sucumbieron ante la voz de Francine y al caer el último ella descendió y se acercó a los dos que aún estaban de pie.

-Dragón-murmuró ella.

-Sirénido-respondió Lovina-Estas lejos de donde perteneces-agregó.

-Podría decir lo mismo-se defendió mirando fijamente a la italiana.

-Está conmigo-dijo Oliver interponiéndose entre la pelea de miradas.

-¡Oliver!-exclamó Lovina viéndole sorprendida.

-Mala hierba nunca muere-respondió el sonriendo ampliamente.

-Nos salvaste, te lo agradezco-dijo Antonio abrazando al pirata excéntrico.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer-respondió rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces con ella? los de su tipo no son de fiar-dijo Lovina viendo con mala cara a la criatura frente a ella.

-Yo tampoco soy de fiar y henos aquí-respondió el capitán haciendo reír a Antonio.

-Por mi está bien, bienvenida al equipo señorita-dijo Antonio sonriendo con amabilidad.

Francine miró con inquietud al joven frente a ella, algo andaba mal con él, ella pudo sentirlo…

-Esta maldito-murmuró ella haciendo que Oliver mirase con preocupación al ibérico.

-Antonio… ¿ella tiene razón?-preguntó Oliver.

Sintiéndose algo inquieto, el capitán asintió, abriendo su camisa mostro la marca del pacto, Oliver miró con rabia a la mayor de las Vargas.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, sabes acaso lo que eso significa?!- exclamó el capitán excéntrico.

-Yo estuve de acuerdo-admitió el ibérico.

-Te dará fuerza para luchar, curará tus heridas más rápido, pero no serás inmortal, si la espada de Arthur te atraviesa, tú morirás-le dijo Oliver viéndolo seriamente.

-Lo comprendo-respondió asintiendo.

Repentinamente un temblor sacudió todo aquello que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo principal fuero apagándose a gran velocidad y de las sombras Arthur hizo su aparición, lleno de ira, sus ojos brillaban en un intenso verde.

-Maldita seas-dijo con ira el duque- ¿Cómo osas entregarle a ese inútil humano, lo que es mío por derecho?

-¡Basta ya de tus locuras hermano!-exclamó Oliver encarando a Arthur.

-No eres la persona apropiada para decirme aquello-respondió mirándolo con desprecio.

-We were raised together, we played together, and we fought together (crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos)!-exclamó el mayor de los Kirkland- Do you remember none of that (no recuerdas nada de eso)?-finalizó sintiendose abatido.

-I remember a shadow (recuerdo una sombra)…

Dicho esto las sombras atacaron a los presente, la magia oscura había corrompido el corazón del duque, endureciéndolo a tal punto de no sentir lastima, ni misericordia por nadie. Derribando las paredes, la batalla fue llevada a los alrededores del castillo; la magia oscura poseía los cuerpos de los guerreros fallecidos levantándolos y haciéndoles luchar; Francine levanta escombros y los dejaba caer desde el cielo aplastando a los cuerpos contra el suelo, Lovina y Antonio luchaban contra los que aún seguían en pie destrozándolos completamente con sus espadas, mientras Oliver iba tras su hermano.

Kirkland frente a Kirkland, rayos, estruendos y oscuridad chocaban incesantemente, ninguno quería rendirse ante el otro, una batalla reñida tuvo lugar nuevamente, en la que Oliver podía esquivar más fácilmente, ya que ante cualquier ataque Francin lo elevaba junto a ella, ayudándole a luchar y esquivar. Arthur sabía que perdía la ventaja y una vez más mostró que tan vil podía ser, desarmando a su hermano y usando aquella espada la lanzo para atravesar el pecho de Francine, la cual estaba descendiendo para auxiliar a Oliver.

Una tormenta se desató, los truenos y la lluvia llenaron la atmosfera, limpiando la sangre del suelo y los escombros.

Los gritos de Oliver resonaron por toda la edificación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para atrapar a aquella criatura en sus brazos y evitar que colapsara contra el suelo. Atrapándola en sus brazos, extrajo la espada de su pecho e hizo presión para evitar que se desangrara, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo…

-Francine, francine-le llamaba con desesperación.

-Todo está bien, Monsieur Oliver, ya no siento dolor, solo algo de temor…no puede herirme más, estas aquí, es todo lo que quiero sentir, tranquila me tendrás y segura estaré, si muero en tus brazos hoy-dijo con dificultad

-Si tan solo pudiese cerrar tus heridas con palabras de amor, pero de nada servirán-se lamentó estrechándola contra él

-Solo abráseme y dígalas, para mí, solo a mí…

-Don't you fret lady Francine, you won't feel any pain a Little fall of rain can't hardly hurt you now, im here (No te angusties, señorita Francine, no sentiras más dolor, un poco de lluvia dificilmente podrá herirte, estoy aqui)…

-Es todo lo que quiero sentir-respondió dejando a las lágrimas mezclarse con la lluvia.

-And I'll keep you save, I will keep you close and I will make your flowers (Y yo te mantendré a salvo, te tendré cerca y haré que tus flores)… grow (crescan)-murmuró para rosar suavemente los labios de ella.

 **Yumi-chan K:**

 **Calíope tiene la mala maña de visitarme cuando no puedo escribir XD y la muy traidora se marcha cuando tengo tiempo jajajaja. Me alaga que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review :3**

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt :**

 **Yo amo esa película y todo lo que tenga que ver con dragones y época medieval XD**

 **SifherIsh:**

 **Ya me lincho mi hermanita, se enojó conmigo por este cap, dice que está muy triste y que soy una fatalista; espero que no quieras matarme :D al menos no se murió Oli… que mala soy :3**

 **Guest misterioso:**

 **¡Lovina y Antonio for ever!**

 **Ciela. :**

 **Tranquila pronto mato al maldito ese :3**

 **:**

 **Pues si existe, pero la manera en que la escribí en español era para que rimara, porque yo le cuento este fic a mi hermana menor y también le canto las canciones, no está muy alejada del significado original (o al menos intenté eso al traducirla) se llama "Quiet Theme - metal gear solid V- The phantom pain" es un tema de uno de mis juegos favoritos, espero que te guste, es una balada muy linda ;D**

 **Ciao~ queridos lectores nos leemos luego**


	14. Falling

**:::::El Dogma del Dragón:::::**

 **Disclaimer: no, hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Falling**

 **(Callendo)**

 **Capítulo 12:**

El cuerpo de Francine se deshizo en los brazos de capitán, ya no quedaba nada de ella más que sus cenizas; el impacto fue tal que se vio incapaz de llorar, se encontraba en el campo de batalla, bien sabía que debía ser valiente, por todas aquellas vidas que dependían de esa victoria. Levantándose del suelo, Oliver los vio luchar, Antonio y Lovina se enfrentaban al Duque con valentía y a los vestigios que quedaban de los guardias, sintió su corazón llenarse de ira para con su hermano, fue entonces que lo deicidio, ayudaría a los guerreros más jóvenes, cueste lo que cueste y acabarían de una vez por todas con el duque…con su hermano. Corrió hacia la batalla y derribó a los soldados muertos con su espada; encantándola con un hechizo, logro que el filo de la misma brillara como si se tratase de un metal al rojo vivo, puesto que a lo que se enfrentaba no eran más que hombres muertos, avanzo si sentir la culpa del asesinato, al fin y al cabo solo eran cascarones poseídos por la magia negra de Arthur.

-¡Yo me encargo de esto!-gritó llamando la atención de sus jóvenes compañeros, mientras proseguía en su afanada misión de acabar con todo rastro de cascaron poseído.

-Pero...

-¡Acaba con ese malnacido Antonio!-le reclamó Lovina empujándolo hacia el frente, ella sabía que el ibérico tendría la fuerza de enfrentarse al duque por su cuenta, ya que por ello fue que se atrevió a ofrecerle aquel pacto al joven capitán.

Dejando a Lovina y Oliver atrás, el ibérico fue con rapidez hacia Arthur, el cual trataba de escapar subiendo las escaleras, que daban a la salida de las murallas, que rodeaban el jardín del castillo. A pesar de ser ligero, se necesita de cierta resistencia para subir con velocidad las escaleras, resistencia que el capitán más joven, consiguió en su niñez como esclavo y superó por mucho a la de aquel que trataba de huir. Al llegar hasta él Antonio lo tomo de su brazo rudamente y tiró de él haciéndole caer a un lado, Arthur rodó por las escaleras hasta impactar contra el suelo húmedo; desesperado lanzó un hechizo contra su atacante, el cual para la desdicha de Arthur, no tuvo efecto alguno sobre el ibérico, el duque levantó su espada con clara intención de luchar, mas Antonio ni siquiera titubeo.

-¡¿Qué clase de líder destruye todo a su paso?!-exclamó Antonio atacando a Arthur-¡¿Qué clase de rey reclama tierra ajena como suya?! –Continuó haciendo retroceder a su contrincante- ¡Entonces dime, Oh poderoso señor! ¡¿Quién eres, para que deba inclinarme con tanta vehemencia?!

La lluvia golpeaba con furia la tierra ensangrentada, los truenos resonaban con fuerza, dándole un aspecto temible al joven pirata. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Arthur sintió temor, este no era su plan, jamás creyó que así acabaría todo, aquel orgulloso señor que se creyó omnipotente por tantos años, ahora se encuentra solo, ha caído ante la fuerza de aquellos que dañó y ya no existe ni una sola alma que quiera salvar lo de su cruel destino…

-¡No sabes contra quien te estas metiendo!-se atrevió a exclamar el malherido duque, sin saber que estaba a solo un paso de su tumba.

-Solo veo a un pobre diablo que vive bajo un título irrelevante-respondió Antonio sin detener su ataque.

-Como osas enfrentarte a mí, soy muy poderoso, más de lo que crees-decía cubriéndose de los ataques del ibérico.

-Con una maldición valiosa o sangre real, un humano sigue siendo un humano-respondió Antonio, levantando su espada con coraje- Y este humano, es y siempre será ¡más fuerte que usted!-exclamó cortando la cabeza de aquel que se creyó invencible.

La lluvia cesó en ese instante y la luna llena se elevó sublime en el cielo, la guerra al fin había acabado, los deseos viles del duque nunca serian cumplidos. Para cuando la tripulación de Antonio se hizo presente, encontraron frente a si, un cuadro escabroso de horrores inenarrables, todos aquellos que alguna vez sirvieron al duque, habían muerto. Sin importar el pavor que le producía a Felicia ver tantas gente fallecida, ella corrió entre los cuerpos hasta dar con su hermana, al tenerla frente a ella, le abrazo con toda su fuerza.

-¡Estas bien, gracias a Dios ve!-exclamaba llorosa la menor de las hermanas.

-…-Lovina en silencio consoló a su hermana, sintiéndose aliviada de que estuviese con vida.

La menor de los Kirkland caminó entre los restos, para encontrar a su hermano, le vio arrodillado frente a una flor azul, que brillaba con el roció, ante la luz de la luna. Por primera vez en muchos años, encontró a su consanguíneo rezando, arrodillándose junto a él, con inseguridad llevó una de sus manos al hombro del capitán excéntrico, pero él estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera lo notó.

-It's over (Se acabó)-murmuró ella acariciando el hombro de su hermano- It's time like these, you learn to live again (Son tiempos como estos en los que aprendes a vivir de nuevo)…

-No-le interrumpió él poniéndose en pie- It's time like these, you learn to love again (Son tiempos como estos, en los que aprendes a amar de nuevo)-agregó sonriéndole cálidamente a su hermana menor.

Dándole la mano a su hermana, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y avanzaron hacia el resto de los guerreros, los cuales les esperaban a unos cuantos metros; Antonio se acercó primero al viejo pirata y tomó con firmeza su hombro, él sabía lo que era la perdida de alguien importante, así que esa era su silenciosa manera de dar sus condolencias, Oliver respondió con una sonrisa lastimera y asintió de manera que comprendiese que él estaría bien. Separándose de su hermana menor, Lovina fue hasta donde se encontraba él y repitiendo el gesto de Antonio, se condolió con ese compañero de guerra. El capitán más viejo se dio la vuelta y regreso su mirada hacia esa flor, ella murió justo ahí, él lo recordó. Aun sin entender bien que sucedía, Alice se dio la tarea de extraer aquella planta con su magia y envolviéndola en una esfera brillante, se la entregó a su hermano en sus manos.

-No sé qué sea, pero creo que ella quiere que la conserves, es realmente hermosa- dijo Alice sonriendo cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias hermana-respondió él tomando de manera posesiva a aquella planta.

Al cabo de segundos, se pudo escuchar la marcha rápida de dos personas acercándose hasta ellos, al voltear se encontraron con el galo y el teutón, que lucían aliviados de cierta forma.

-¡Tony!-exclamó Gilbert corriendo hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡Antoine!-Gritaba Francis repitiendo la acción del teutón.

-Nunca más te descuidaremos-dijo el teutón abrazando a Antonio.

-Lo prometemos-agregó Francis uniéndose al abrazo y a las risas de gozo.

Ahora hallándose libres de la opresión del duque, tenían un brillante camino por delante, sin embargo algunos no sentían tanta alegría en ese momento, Oliver se encontraba perdido en aquella planta, no era el mismo de siempre. Finalmente todos acamparon a las afueras del castillo aquella noche; frente a la gran fogata que habían encendido, las hermanas Vargas se expusieron por primera vez, explicando que eran y el porqué de sus acciones, a pesar de aquella mentira, fueron bien recibidas por los presentes, ya que al parecer algunos conocían ya la verdad y otros se veían desinteresados.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me marche-dijo Oliver levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

-No hay necesidad hermano, quédate conmigo, hagamos que Grancys vuelva a brillar con la gloria de antaño-dijo la menor de los Kirkland.

-Debo cumplir una promesa-dijo Oliver sonriendo ampliamente.

-No tienes que volver al mar…

-No, no iré al mar Alice-le interrumpió su hermano arrodillándose frente a ella- Grancys necesita a alguien como tú en el trono, no a este viejo pirata Deary-llevó su mano a la cabeza de la menor y la acarició con suavidad- además, ya tengo a donde ir-finalizo, para ser abrazado por la menor.

-Te extrañaré-murmuró Alice despidiéndose de su hermano.

-Cuando mi deuda sea pagada, nos volveremos a ver-respondió él calmando de cierta manera el corazón de la menor- farewell friends of mine, it's time for me to go (Adiós amigos míos, ya es hora de que me vaya)-dichas estas palabras él se marchó, a paso lento, pero continuo.

La mayor de las Vargas se levantó, alejándose un poco del calor de la fogata, miró hacia el cielo preocupada, una sola pregunta tenía cabida en su cabeza -¿Dónde estás abuelo?- ella sabía que la muerte del duque no le devolvería a su abuelo, él no regresaría a la normalidad y que para evitar que dañase más gente, tendría que enfrentarlo, levantándose contra aquel que la amó desde que nació, cerro sus ojos y trató de ignorar el nudo en su garganta, el escozor en su mirada; el llamado de su hermana la regreso a la realidad, Felicia la miraba preocupada y respondiéndole que nada pasaba, logró tranquilizarla por el momento. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?-pensó Lovina sonriéndole a su hermana menor, pues ella es tan feliz ahí, junto al teutón rubio y a sus amigos, momentáneamente se planteó la idea de escapar en la mañana, sin decir nada, solo ella y sus armas, dejar todo atrás por la felicidad de la pequeña Felicia, justo en ese momento Antonio se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo, para llevarla a un lugar más apartado del campamento.

-No, jamás te lo permitiré-murmuró el capitán sin soltar su brazo.

-¿De qué hablas, imbécil?- respondió molesta Lovina. Los ojos del más alto se notaron aguados y la presión que ejercía en el brazo de la joven fue en aumento-Me lastimas bastardo-se quejó ella, más fue silenciada por los labios del ibérico.

-Se te olvida, que ahora te pertenece una parte importante de mi-murmuró él rompiendo el beso, para llevar las manos de ella a su pecho.

Ciertamente están unidos; como una maldición podía ser algo tan maravilloso, es más que un sentimiento o una promesa, el corazón de Antonio es de ella, Literalmente. Así como el de ella se encuentra encerrado en el pecho de su abuelo, así como ella puede escuchar ocasionalmente la voz de él, Antonio ahora es capaz de escuchar la voz de ella, percibir sus pensamientos, sin embargo hay una diferencia abismal entre ambos hombres, ya que su abuelo había dejado de hablarle y la ha olvidado, en cambio Antonio la ama y entra a su mente sin permiso alguno.

-No voy a dejarte bastardo-se quejó Lovina cruzando los brazos.

-Ibas a hacerlo-dijo él sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la joven sintiendo ese nudo en su garganta nuevamente-Perdóname, no sé en qué estaba pensando…

-En la seguridad de tu hermana, su felicidad, su bienestar y su vida-respondió él sonriéndole-Sé que la amas, pero por un momento quiero que pienses en ti y en lo que quieres…

-Ti amo-le interrumpió ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tu madre por si acaso-respondió bromeando.

-Stupido, te amo, te amo-respondió molesta mientras lloraba y lo tumbaba en el suelo.

-Y yo a ti-dijo él besando sus mejillas.

Por los lejanos senderos pedregosos, va caminando aquel que se hizo llamar pirata, lleva la pena en su alma, más solo busca cumplir una promesa. El frio de la noche le cala hasta los huesos, pero sigue sin detenerse, camina hasta el amanecer, cuando el cielo se torna rosa y lila, para dar paso a un tenue celeste; sus pies claman por un descanso, sin embargo su alama solo quiere llegar a aquel lugar donde la conoció, aprieta contar su pecho la esfera brillante que rodea a aquella flor, no quiere demorar, teme que esa planta se deshaga en sus brazos como la hermosa Francine. Guíame hacia la iglesia pequeña flor y me postrare frente a ese altar como un pecador, te contare mis pecados y creeré que hay una vida después de la muerte.

Nunca antes estuvo tan feliz de ver árboles secos. Aun con la flor contra su pecho corrió y atravesó el rio lo más rápido que pudo, no le importó el mojarse, o la fría temperatura del agua, solo quería llegar ahí lo más pronto que pudiese, una vez en la orilla se adentró en el bosque guiándose por instinto, hasta que dio con el jardín de Francine, cansado y jadeando, arrastró sus pies hasta el centro de aquel jardín y justo allí la plantó; se tumbó junto a ella y la observo como solía hacerlo con Francine, cuando ella rezaba, cerró sus ojos y soñó despierto, en su sueño pudo verla de nuevo, sonriéndole con dulzura, tomo la mano de ella y murmuró lentamente …

Haven't you seen me sleep walking?  
'Cause I've been holding your hand  
Haven't you noticed me drifting?  
Oh, let me tell you, I am

¿No me habías visto caminar dormido?

Porque he estado tomado de tu mano

¿No notaste que estoy a la deriva?

Oh, déjame decirte, lo estoy

Tell me it's nothing  
Try to convince me  
That I'm not drowning 

Dime que no pasa nada

Trata de convencerme

De que no me estoy ahogando

Please, please tell me you know  
I've got to let you go  
I can't help falling  
Out of love with you

Por favor dime que sabes

Que tengo que dejarte ir

Pero no puedo dejar de amarte

Why am I feeling so guilty?  
Why am I holding my breath?  
Worry 'bout everyone but me

¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?

¿Por qué contengo mi reparación?

Preocupándome por todos menos por mí

I just keep losing myself

Won't you read my mind?  
Don't you let me lie here  
And die here

Solo sigo enloqueciendo

¿No podías leer mi mente?

No me dejes caer y morir aquí

Please, please tell me you know

Repentinamente se sintió abrazado por un calor familiar, que lo incitó a llorar desconsolado, era ella, estaba con él, podía sentirla, abrazándolo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y cantándole. Quizá estaba alucinando, talvez eran su cerebro y su cuerpo cansado jugándole una mala broma, ¿pero a quien le importa? Él solo quería y estaría con ella como pudiese, cumpliría su promesa, el cuidaría a aquellas flores, las haría florecer, al menos hasta que su propia llama se extinga.

La mañana había llegado pronto para la tripulación de Antonio, recogiendo y guardando todas las pertenencias de ellos; fueron reunidos por un llamado del capitán. Pronto el ibérico se encontró rodeado por sus compañeros y amigos, fue entonces que inicio su discurso.

-Amigos míos, me han acompañado a muchas batallas y aventuras, escapamos de la opresión del duque, surcamos el mar juntos y hemos perdido a muchos hermanos y amigos a lo largo de nuestro viaje, pero hoy les digo, que son libres de ir a donde quieran, de formar la vida que quieran, de recuperar todo lo que una vez perdieron, regresen con valentía a sus tierras, restituyan los buenos pueblos que solían ser-les dijo Antonio sonriéndoles con camaradería.

Muchos de ellos se marcharon con la promesa de volver a verse, algunos partieron en grupos pequeños de dos o tres, sin embargo Gilbert, Elizavetha, Ludwig, Francis, Jeanne y Alice seguían allí, al igual que las italianas, justo frente a Antonio.

-No quiero irme aun-dijo Francis mirando con tristeza a sus amigos.

-Yo tampoco-se unió Gilbert a la tristeza de sus buenos amigos.

-Aún tenemos una aventura más que pasar-dijo Eli interrumpiendo a los hombres.

-Es cierto, hay que llevar a Alice de regreso a Grancys-agregó Jeanne sonriéndole a la niña.

-Bueno llevemos a la chiquilla de regreso a casa-respondió Gilbert riendo burlonamente, recuperando su altanera forma de ser.

-¡Soy más vieja que tú, bastard!-reclamó la más pequeña de estatura, mirando con furia al albino.

-Ella sí que me agrada-murmuró Lovina sonriendo divertida ante la pelea del teutón albino y Alice.

El camino hacia Grancys se les hizo corto, al llegar ante la gran ciudad destrozada, la más joven de los Kirkland habló con los sobrevivientes del ataque de la sierpe y les prometió reparar la ciudad, en lo que los que la acompañaban, decidieron ayudarle voluntariamente. No tomaría demasiado tiempo, ya que con magia y empeño, todos se unieron para reedificar aquella ciudad, incluso los habitantes de la misma se ofrecieron para ayudar en lo que pudiesen. Los heridos fueron curados por Felicia y Alice, los más jóvenes eran atendidos por Jeanne y Elizavetha; Los hombres más fuertes y Lovina, se encargaban de los escombros y despejaban los caminos, todos unidos y solidarios ayudaban a aquel que más lo necesitara. El primer día acabó y todos se refugiaron para descansar, ya que había sido un día pesado para todos.

La mayor de las hermanas Vargas se encontraba sobre el tejado de alguna casa, miraba la luna fijamente, sentía el frio de la brisa nocturna, mas lo ignoraba, seguía preocupada por su abuelo, temía que él regresará a destruir lo que ese día habían hecho, una mano sobre su hombro la regresó a la realidad, era Antonio mirándola con preocupación, ella suspiro resignada, bien sabía que ya no podría escapar de él, siempre la encontrará.

-¿Esta bien Lovi?-le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?-respondió ella.

-Porque necesito oír tu voz, estar contigo…

-Eres un bastardo empalagoso-le interrumpió fingiendo molestia.

Sonriendo como siempre, apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella, para él ya no es difícil leerla, es casi como si fuesen una sola alma en dos cuerpos distintos. No hablan, solo escuchan el silbido de la brisa, no necesitan de palabras para entenderse, él subió hasta allí porque sintió que ella lo llamaba y en efecto ella lo hacía, salvo que lo hacía inconscientemente, de algo no hay duda, se siente segura entre sus brazos y sin importar lo que les depara el futuro cercano, él estará ahí para ella.

-¡Hey!-gritaba el albino desde la parte frontal de aquella casa-¡¿Cuántas veces le tendré que decir que se busquen un cuarto?!-exclamó para reírse burlonamente.

-¡Maledetto, Figlio di puttana!-respondía molesta Lovina, la cual era retenida por Antonio, ya que sabía que si la soltaba, ella lastimaría de gravedad a su amigo.

-¡Ponle correa Tony!-agregó al ver a su amigo forcejear con su novia.

-¡Te arrancare tu sucia boca!-gritaba molesta la italiana.

-Cálmate Lovi, la violencia no es la respuesta-decía el ibérico sosteniendo a la más joven.

Lovina pateo en la entre pierna al más alto y Antonio quien no vio llegar el golpe bajo a su intimidad, calló de rodillas sobre el tejado, reteniendo las lágrimas de dolor puro.

-Mi descendencia-sollozaba el ibérico.

Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás la italiana salto del tejado para correr tras Gilbert, quien aún se mofaba de ella con sus constantes burlas, al parecer el teutón aun no entiende que la mayor de las Vargas, podría matarlo si quisiera. Tanto escándalo provocaron que despertaron a media comunidad, algunos de los habitantes apostaron a que Gilbert moriría aquella noche, sin embargo el albino calló a manos de la húngara quien lo noqueó con una sartén y lo arrastró hasta el interior de una caballeriza, que aún se mantenía en pie, luego salió de la misma y cerró la puerta trabándola con una tabla de madera.

-Eso lo mantendrá a raya y a salvo-respondió la Húngara cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo tenía, estuve a punto de darle la paliza de su vida-se quejó Lovina con la mujer.

-No voy a dejar que mates a Gilbo, él es demasiado idiota para su propio bien-respondió Eli, mirando con desaprobación a la mayor de las italianas.

-¡Soy asombroso!-gritó el albino desde el interior de la caballeriza.

-¡Sigue consiente!-reclamó molesta Lovina- déjame entrar y lo noqueo en dos segundos-agregó con intención de entrar al establo.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo la mujer parándose en medio del establo y Lovina-¡Ha dormir jovencita!-exclamó la mayor cruzada de brazos.

-Pero…

-Nada, a dormir-le interrumpió tomándola de los hombros y llevándola con ella- Y en la mañana te disculpas con Antonio, casi lo castras de una patada-agregó avergonzando a la más joven.

Las semanas avanzaban y la paz en todo Grancys, llena de alegría a los habitantes de la ciudad, la cual retornaba poco a poco a su antigua gloria. Las edificaciones que ya se encontraban reparadas lucían hermosas, los arboles habían sido replantados, la vida en la ciudad regresaba de la mejor manera, no cabía duda alguna, Alice sería la mejor gobernante para Grancys.

El tiempo voló rápidamente, pasado el primer mes, las edificaciones estaban casi terminadas. Un día en especial, el umbral de la gran ciudad fue atravesado por cuatro caras conocidas, Matt, Allen, Madeline y Alfred habían llegado de visita a aquel lugar. Encontrándose bien recibidos por parte de sus conocidos, en especial por Felicia, la que abrazaba y hablaba animadamente con sus dos viejos amigos. La razón de su visita era la necesidad de conocer cuál había sido el destino de Oliver y en donde se encontraba, sin embargo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el paradero del ex capitán.

-¿Se marchó sin decir a dónde iba?-Matt le preguntó incrédulo a Alice.

-Solo me dijo que… ya tenía a donde ir y que debía cumplir una promesa-fue la respuesta de la más pequeña.

-¿Alguna idea de qué significa eso?-preguntó Allen cruzado de brazos.

-Para nada-contestó la rubia con sinceridad.

-No hay manera de encontrarlo…-murmuró Matt.

-¡Si la hay ve!-exclamó Felicia animada.

-¿La hay?-preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que hechizaste la flor que le entregaste ese día ve-respondió Felicia rememorando.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó animada la niña- Puedo rastrear el hechizo, la planta nos llevará hasta mi hermano, no puedo esperar por verlo nuevamente-agregó sonriendo.

-Pero Alice, no puedes marcharte, estas personas aún necesitan de ti-interrumpió Elizavetha refiriéndose a los pobladores de Grancys.

-Elizavetha tiene razón, aún no hemos terminado de reparar la ciudad y sin tus cuidados y conocimientos de las plantas, no habrá suficiente comida para todos los habitantes-agregó Jeanne con preocupación.

La tristeza de Alice fue notoria, a pesar de querer ver a su hermano, no se encontraba en las condiciones para dejar a toda esa gente por su cuenta, por lo tanto decidió ayudar a los visitantes sin acompañarlos en su viaje. Un talismán especial, similar a una brújula, fue otorgado a los jóvenes y con la esperanza de encontrar al viejo pirata, emprendieron su viaje al día siguiente…

El aroma a polen se esparce por el aire, las mariposas revolotean alrededor de un inmenso jardín de flores azules y justo en el centro de este una frondosa flor solitaria brilla con fuerza, se escuchan pasos, es un hombre que anda con lentitud, lleva un balde de agua y una taza pequeña; quien lo viese a la distancia, juraría que es un pacífico fraile que riegas las flores. Seca sus manos con la túnica y se sienta junto a su flor favorita, le sonríe como siempre, le habla y le canta, admite que no tiene la mejor voz, pero eso no parece importarle a su pequeña flor. Como siempre el viento sopla y refresca el hermoso ambiente, entre la paz de aquel lugar, los rayos del sol se cuelan entre las ramas de los arboles desprovistos de hojas, las aves sobre vuelan el jardín y llenan con sus cantos todo alrededor y si escuchas detenidamente puedes percibir el sonido de la cascada a la distancia. Oliver escucha pasos, pero los ignora, ya que usualmente los ciervos pasan cerca del jardín, sin embargo dichos pasos se detienen a su espalda.

-Nunca creí que te convertirías en un religioso-dice Allen sonriendo burlonamente.

-Yo no… ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó extrañado el hombre, al ver a los cuatro visitantes.

-Eres raro y en ocasiones das miedo, pero eres lo más cercano a un padre que tenemos-admitió Matt sonriendo levemente.

-Esas palabras no son para nada de tu tipo-dijo aquel hombre sonriente.

-Que quieres que digamos anciano, supongo que te extrañamos-comento Allen sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bienvenidos sean, a mi humilde morada-respondió levantándose, sonriendo cálidamente, con escozor en sus ojos, puesto que había sido conmovido por dichas palabras.

 **Perdonen si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, lo acabo de escribir en mi universidad XD y es que no me quería demorar demasiado en subir este cap, el próximo capítulo es el final, les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi fic y también por todos los reviews…**

 **Ciao queridos lectores nos leemos luego**


End file.
